


Adding Six to the Mix: More Miraculous Drabbles

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 56,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: This is my sixth (holy cats) round of 100 Miraculous Drabbles. Each drabble stands alone unless otherwise noted. Feel free to skip around to different character sets which will be listed in the chapter titles (character sets don't always indicate romantic pairing). You can also send prompts to my tumblr: seasonofthegeek. Enjoy!





	1. Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino

Today’s drabble is dedicated to @darlingimawitch to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope your day is full of loveliness and joy. <3

“Can we just start fresh?” Adrien asked, eyeing his lopsided cake. “I think this one is beyond hope.”

“Maybe we can cover it with frosting and no one will notice,” Nino grimaced.

Alya nudged Marinette’s side and the other girl flushed. “Go help him,” Alya muttered out of the side of her mouth.

“I can’t go help. I need to work on this with you,” Marinette protested even though her eyes went back to Adrien’s disappointed face as he stared at his cake.

“This cake is practically done, girl. Just send Nino over and I’ll let him pipe a flower or something.”

“Maybe don’t let him do anything,” Marinette advised as she watched Nino drop their frosting bag on the floor. He looked around and picked it back up, setting it on the table.

“He’s cute but he can’t be good at everything,” Alya sighed. “Now go.”

Blushing, Marinette moved to their table as the rest of the class worked on their cakes. “Uh, Nino, Alya wanted to know if you would help her finish up.”

Nino glanced over his shoulder and grinned. “I can do that.” He nodded to their cake. “Good luck, Mari.”

“You maybe jumped on the wrong ship,” Adrien warned her. “This thing is going down.”

“Pish tosh. We’ll have it fixed in no time!” she smiled, picking up a knife. She began to cut away at the excess to even the cake out.

“Pish tosh, huh? That’s really cute, Marinette.”

Marinette felt her cheeks burn but she kept her attention on the cake. It would be smaller than the others but should look relatively normal otherwise. 

Adrien leaned close to watch her. “I guess you’ve learned how to do all this kind of stuff your whole life, huh?”

She giggled. “Growing up in a bakery does have its perks for assignments like this.”

“I bet it was really nice.”

“It was,” she nodded. “But boring sometimes. Not like for you, I bet. You’ve probably gotten to travel all over the place.”

He shrugged. “Do we put the frosting on now?”

“Sure.”

Adrien dipped the spreader into the bowl, producing a large dollop of frosting. Marinette caught his wrist before he dropped it on the top of the cake. Heat flared over her skin as it came into contact with his. “Maybe not that much,” she squeaked.

Adrien blinked in surprise, his own cheeks going pink. “Sorry,” he murmured softly, eyes on their connection.

Marinette realized she was still holding his wrist and dropped it quickly. Adrien’s hand open and the frosting-covered spreader bounced off the edge of the bowl and smacked Marinette in the chest, covering her shirt and jacket in sticky sugar.

Adrien’s eyes widened in horror. “Marinette, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay! It was mostly my fault.” She grabbed at a dishtowel and dabbed at the frosting with a frown. 

Adrien stripped off his white overshirt and handed it to her sheepishly. “You can wear this if you want. I’d hate for you to be sticky all day.”

“Breathe,” Alya prodded quietly, stepping in behind Marinette. “Thanks, Adrien. That’s really sweet. I’ll just go help Marinette change.”

“Th-thanks,” Marinette said faintly as Alya led her away.

“Dude.”

Adrien tore his gaze away from Marinette and Alya’s retreating backs. “What?”

Nino grinned, picking up the spreader. “Oh, nothing.”


	2. Adrien, Alya, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: can u do “You’re like fall… I love fall.” ???? with adrienette??? preferably with adrien saying the line???? that would be great!!! thanks!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go in a bit of a different direction with this one. :)

“You’re like fall,” Adrien smiled. “I love fall.”

Alya snorted but Nino shrugged. “Honestly, if you said that to me, I’d date you, dude.”

“You practically already do,” Alya replied with a roll of her eyes. “Adrien, you can’t say that when you’re asking her out. It’s dumb.”

His brows scrunched together. “It is?”

“Marinette is not like fall. What does that even mean?” 

“You know, fresh and crisp,” Adrien said.

“Fresh and crisp,” Nino echoed. “You know she’s a girl and not a salad, right?”

“Ugh, that’s not what I mean,” he frowned. “She’s like that feeling when you walk outside on the first cool day of fall and you’re wearing warm clothes and everything feels good and it tastes like magic on the air.” His eyes lit up. “It almost feels like anything could happen, but whatever happens is going to be wonderful and good and something you’ll remember forever. Marinette’s like that.”

Nino smugly put two fingers under his girlfriend’s chin and pressed up to close her mouth. “My boy’s got game.”

Adrien gave them a hopeful look. “So that’s good?”

Alya’s lips formed a smirk and she put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “You’re going to kill her, Sunshine.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

She grinned, looking past him as Marinette came up the steps. “Believe me, it is. Okay, take a deep breath, turn around, and repeat it exactly the same way to Marinette.”

Adrien’s eyes widened and his inhaled quickly, nodding. “Here goes nothing.”


	3. Adrien and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrinino November Prompt: Family

"Hey, are you okay?”

“Hmm?” Adrien shook himself back to awareness and looked at Nino. “Did you say something?”

“I asked if you were okay but I’m guessing the answer is no.”

Adrien smiled sadly, looking down at the box of ornaments Nino had brought over from his house. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s something,” Nino prodded. “What? Are my ornaments not up to your standards?” He held up a star made out of craft sticks and covered in ancient glitter glue and pom-poms. “I’m a natural artist, you know. These could be in a museum someday.”

Adrien took the star from him, holding it reverently. “I promise it’s not that. This is obviously a fantastic piece of art.”

Nino chuckled and took it back, gently tossing it on top of the pile of homemade ornaments from his childhood. “You know we don’t actually have to put these on the tree, right? My mom just said now that we have our own place, I had to get my stuff out of her way.”

“I want to put them on the tree.”

Nino studied his boyfriend’s face. “What’s going on?” Adrien pursed his lips and Nino nudged his shoulder with his own. “You may as well tell me. You know how this will go down if you don’t.”

Adrien smiled and nodded, attention still on the box of ornaments. “Yeah, I’m familiar with your forms of persuasion.”

“So?”

He sighed, shoulders slumping. “It’s going to sound...I don’t know, pitiful.”

“Just tell me.”

“I think I’m a little jealous,” Adrien admitted.

“Of what?”

“Of this.” He gestured to the box of ornaments. “I don’t have this.”

“A box of crappy ornaments made by a kid?” Nino asked. 

“A box of family memories,” Adrien replied quietly. “All of our ornaments were chosen and coordinated and not to be touched. I don’t even know where any of them are. They changed every year to be on theme. I tried decorating the tree one year and didn’t even finish. I told you it’s pitiful.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, the low sounds of Christmas music drifting through the apartment. “We need to go to the store,” Nino finally said, standing.

“For what?”

“Craft supplies. Come on, we don’t have long before they close.”

Adrien stood as well, face a mask of confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“If we’re putting my crappy ornaments on the tree, we’re putting your crappy ornaments on there too. Now come on, we have nineteen years worth of hot glue and clumpy glitter to catch up on.”

“Nino, we don’t have to--”

Nino cut him off with a soft kiss. “Let me do this for you. Please.”

Adrien rested his forehead against Nino’s and took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Nino stole another quick kiss before pulling away and taking Adrien’s hand. “Let’s go. We have new family memories to make.”


	4. Ladybug/Marinette, Chat Noir, and Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from ifirestone: Hi again! I know I've already requested two but I was wondering if I could request "Did you steal this" With Ladybug and Chat Noir?
> 
> Mild spoilers for Season 2, Episode 4.

“Did you steal this?”

Ladybug’s eyes widened at the tone of Chat Noir’s voice and she closed her fingers around the charm bracelet. “Of course not.”

“That isn’t yours,” he accused. “Where did you get it?”

“I...” She looked down at the homemade bracelet Adrien had given her. She practically hadn’t put it down since he had given it to her, and of course didn’t realize she still had it grasped tightly in her hand until she was already halfway across the city. “I found it.”

Chat Noir held out his hand. “It belongs to a friend of mine. I’ll make sure she gets it back.”

“I think it’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s. I can give it to her.”

“Just let me take it to her.”

“Why?”

He frowned. “Because I want to. Where did you find it anyway?”

“On the ground near, uh, near the bakery!” Chat Noir kept his hand out and Ladybug huffed. “I can take it to her, Chat.”

“Look, it’s really important to me, okay? Just let me have it.”

She held it out for a moment before closing it in her fist again. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why is it so important?”

He worried his lip. “Because I made it for her,” he said softly. “Please, Ladybug, let me have it?”

Ladybug felt her breath catch in her throat. “You made it?”

“She’s my friend. She gave me a lucky charm bracelet a few months ago and I wanted her to give her one back.”

She watched her fingers open and drop the bracelet in his hand, but it didn’t feel like she was in her body anymore. Adrien was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrien. And he was upset at the prospect that she didn’t have her bracelet. 

“Thank you,” he nodded, tucking the bracelet into his pocket and zipping it up. “I’ll take it back to her tonight.”

“Right, uh, sure.” Ladybug glanced over his shoulder. “You know, I’m really not feeling all that great. I think I might head home if you don’t mind finishing patrol tonight.”

“Of course. Get some rest, my Lady.”

She fled as quickly as she could, muscle memory taking over as she made her way home. She thought about Chat Noir scooping her up at her party and whisking her away. Adrien had been nowhere to be seen. She remembered looking around for him for a fleeting moment but so much had been happening. She thought of Chat Noir’s awful puns and silly smile and charming words. And then she thought of his attempts to kiss her and her skin ran hot. 

Ladybug gasped in surprise as she found herself landing on her balcony. She couldn’t even remember getting home. She dropped her transformation and collapsed on the lounger. “Tikki, Adrien is Chat Noir.”

“Oh!” the kwami exclaimed. “Well, that’s wonderful, isn’t it?”

Marinette bit her lip. “Is it?”

“Marinette, you adore Adrien and Chat Noir! Isn’t it nice to know they’re the same person?”

“When you put it like that...”

“Does he know about you?”

She shook her head. “I accidentally brought my bracelet with me and he let it slip he was the one who made it.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“I don’t know.” She glanced out at the night sky, imagining that Chat Noir was making his way towards her. “But something tells me I might get a chance soon.”


	5. Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Season 2, Episode 4.
> 
> Why Nino disappeared from Marinette's party.

“I think I covered up pretty well actually,” Nino sniffed, hooking up his sound equipment.

“You froze up like she turned you to stone and just sat there until the song was over,” Alya laughed. “Smooth, you were not.”

“I did tell her I was starting to like the song.”

“Believe me, she didn’t buy that. Can you hand me the banner?” Alya grabbed the end of the birthday banner from Nino and looked out over the group. “Ivan, a little help?”

Nino finished setting up and nodded in approval. He had perfected Marinette’s party playlist for maximum fun, even if it meant adding songs he wasn’t exactly fond of for the greater good. He grinned when he saw Adrien slip through the bushes, glancing around. It seemed safe to assume this was an unsanctioned Agreste outing.

“Okay, Mari’s on her way,” Alya beamed, slipping her phone back in her pocket. “I hope she likes everything!”

“You did a great job, Al.” Nino pulled her close and kissed her temple.

“Alya, would you like your father and I to go get the food now?” Marlena asked, stepping up to the DJ booth.

“Mari should be here any minute. Maybe we’ll do presents right away and you could get the food then?”

“Sounds good.”

Fred joined them. “What about ice?” 

“You could come with us and bring some from the hotel if you’d like,” Marlena offered. “That way the kids can have some time to themselves.” She winked at Alya and the young woman groaned.  
______________________________

It all happened so fast. The akuma was just suddenly there and everyone was scattering. Nino had barely stepped off the stage when Manon was latching onto his leg, eyes wide with fear. “The bad man did it,” she whimpered. “It’s him.”

Nino felt his chest tighten as he watched the akuma advance on Alya and Marinette. He took a step towards them and felt Manon’s fingers dig into his leg through his jeans. He looked around for someone to take her but no one else was in sight. He picked the small girl up and caught Alya’s eye. She slightly shook her head, eyes too wide behind her glasses.

“I’ll be back,” he mouthed. He shifted Manon’s weight and took off in the direction of the hotel. Hopefully he could drop Manon off with Alya’s parents and get back to help. Ladybug and Chat Noir would be there soon. He was sure of it. Alya would be okay. She would be fine. She was smart and resourceful and...

Nino gritted his teeth and ran faster.  
______________________________

All the blood was rushing into his ears and Nino doubled over, a sick feeling wrenching at his gut. Alya stood, ready to attack and encased in stone. He held a shaking hand above her shoulder but couldn’t bring himself to touch her. 

They were all statues. He moved numbly around the pavilion. Kim was frozen mid-leap on the stage, arms outstretched and eyes narrowed in determination. Nino eased around him gently, wincing as Kim rocked. Max was on the ground, one arm up shielding his face. Ivan had one arm reared back for a punch. Nathaniel’s shoulders were hunched defensively, his arms thrown out in front of Alix and Juleka’s crouched forms. 

He shouldn’t have run. He could have done something. He could have kept all this from happening somehow. Why hadn’t he made Manon hide behind a bush?! He mentally chastised himself as he tried not to remember how tightly she had held him, the usually fierce and energetic girl turned into something small and scared.  
Nino wracked his brain to recall who else was at the party but his mind wouldn’t seem to make sense of anything. He knew he was forgetting people. He should be looking for them. If they weren’t statues they must have been turned into those terrifying angels. Why couldn’t he remember? Marinette! It was her party. He hoped the akuma hadn’t gotten her. Adrien was there, wasn’t he? He couldn’t remember seeing him when everything started to go down.

Nino eased himself to the ground near Alya’s feet. He stayed far enough away not to accidentally touch her. He was having flashbacks of cheesy horror films with frozen people being shattered into a million pieces. Ladybug’s Cure would fix this. It always fixed things. “Everything’s going to be fine,” he murmured to himself softly. “Everything’s going to be fine.”  
______________________________

It was a surreal experience, watching the magical ladybugs swarm towards him. Nino was torn between wanting to close his eyes and not wanting to miss a moment of it. He held his breath as they swept up Alya’s body, bringing her back to life. She blinked rapidly and looked down at him, taking a deep breath. 

Nino jumped to his feet, wrapping his arms around her. “You can’t keep doing this to me, Al,” he muttered, squeezing her tight. “I swear my hair’s already turning gray in places.”

She chuckled softly, hugging him back. “Are you okay?”

“Just some mental scarring so no worse than usual,” he sighed. “You were temporarily possessed a couple of weeks ago, almost drowned in a coffin last week, and this week you were turned into a statue. Let’s take next week off, yeah?”

She relaxed in his hold. “Honestly, that sounds like a good plan.”


	6. Adrien, Gabriel, and Adele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: more toddler!Adrien and Gabriel please

“Yowl scoo bus, wed fiah twuck, why puleessa caw,” Adrien recited proudly, small toddler finger pointing to the pictures in his book. 

Gabriel chuckled. “Yellow school bus,” he corrected, his finger on the picture beside his son’s. “Red fire truck and white police car.”

“Yowl--”

“Yellow.”

Adrien nodded. “Yowl.”

“No, Adrien, yel-low.”

“Yowl.”

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder when he heard his wife laugh. “He’s saying it the best he can, dear,” Adele pointed out.

He sighed, dropping his head. “I know.”

Adrien settled himself into his father’s lap and flipped the thick cardboard page of the book. “Gween dump twuck.”

“Should we be worried he isn’t saying his r’s? I feel like he should be able to say words with ‘r’ by now. His name has an ‘r’ in it, for crying out loud.”

Adele got up from the couch and knelt down beside them. Adrien beamed up at her. “Bwack motsick.”

“I see the black motorcycle,” she nodded. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with Andre the other night, would it?”

Gabriel grimaced. “Of course not.”

“Gabe.”

“It bothers me that Chloe is speaking in full sentences already and we’re still doing this.” He gestured to the book with a frown. “You should’ve seen his face any time Adrien said something. Smug bast--”

“Stop.”

Gabriel looked down at his son and winced. “Sorry.”

“Girls usually develop speech quicker than boys. That’s just the way it is,” Adele shrugged. “I think our little Adribug is doing fine.”

“Fine, fine, fine,” Adrien mimicked, attention still on his book.

“See?” Adele grinned. She kissed the top of Adrien’s head and then her husband’s cheek. “Everything is going to work out just the way it’s supposed to. We only have to be patient.”


	7. Marinette, Chat Noir, Tikki, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from millersawesome: "If you think you’re getting out of this that easily, you’re sadly mistaken.” With Marichat and a identity reveal? Your fics and drabbles are amazing, and so are you!

“If you think you’re getting out of this that easily, you’re sadly mistaken,” Marinette frowned. “Now tell me what happened to your wrist.”

“You’re going to make fun of me,” Chat Noir sighed. 

“Probably only a little,” she said, shooting him a small smile and interlocking her fingers with his. “Let me know what hurts.” She gently pushed her palm forward and he winced. 

“That’s not pleasant.”

“Okay, what about this?” Marinette pulled his hand with hers in the other direction. 

“Yeah,” he ground out. “Not good.” He slumped in her desk chair. “It hurts really bad.”

“I’m not a doctor, but I don’t think it’s broken. I could wrap it until you see a specialist but I don’t know how much good it will do over your gloves and wrist things.” She poked at the wrist cuff lightly. “What are these supposed to do anyway?”

“Look really cool.”

“Ah, mission accomplished, I guess.”

He chuckled softly.

“Are you going to tell me what you were doing?”

Chat Noir sighed. “I was experimenting with new fighting styles using my baton and for some reason, I got the bright idea to attack a brick wall. My hand slipped with the reverb on the baton and I started to fall and tried to catch myself and...” He held up his limp wrist.

“I promise I won’t make fun of that.”

“Thank you.”

“Why were you experimenting though?”

“I don’t know. It feels like the akumas have been getting more and more advanced. It seemed like a good idea to figure out some new techniques.”

“That’s a really good idea.”

“I’m pretty smart, Princess,” he smirked.

“That you are, Kitty.” She bopped his nose and he blinked in surprise before a smile settled on his face. “I have some painkillers I can give you but you’ll probably want to wait until you get home to take them. They make me a little loopy.”

He grimaced. “Yeah, about going home, I can’t exactly do that right now.”

“Why?”

“It’s a long story I don’t want to get into.”

“Fair enough.”

“Would it be the worst thing if I took one of those painkillers and went up on your balcony? I promise I won’t bother you.”

Marinette glanced at the trapdoor that led down into her family’s apartment. “You don’t have to go up to the balcony. You can stay here and rest if you need to.”

“I don’t want to get you in trouble,” Chat Noir began.

“Maman and Papa are probably both asleep right now. Besides, I was just going to get in bed and read anyway. You can stay as long as you need to.”

“If you really don’t mind...”

“I don’t,” she assured him with a smile. “Let me go grab you some water for that pill.”  
______________________________

Marinette swam towards consciousness, the sound of two voices bringing her closer. 

“The kid’s been talking in his sleep for the past hour. I don’t think he’s waking up anytime soon, Tik.”

“I just can’t believe this. Of course, Chat Noir is Adrien. That makes perfect sense. Marinette is going to have a hard time with this, you know.”

“You think Mr. Denial down there is going to cope well when he finds out she’s Ladybug? He thinks they’re just really good friends. I swear if this is how he acts about a friend, I hope he never falls in love.”

“Plagg!”

“It’s true.”

Marinette swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut again. “Just a dream,” she told herself. “You’re just having a very vivid dream.”


	8. Ladybug, Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “I just want to take care of you.” Marichat or Ladrien :) pick your favorite

“I just want to take care of you,” Adrien sniffed, reaching for another tissue.

Ladybug blew her nose and grimaced. “You’re the one who needs taking care of.”

“Stupid cold,” he grumbled, wiping at his own nose. “I’m sorry I got you sick.”

“I thought I got you sick.”

He shrugged. “Either way.” He held up his arm and Ladybug slumped against him with a congested sigh. 

“I should go home and let you rest.”

“I don’t want you going home. I feel better when you’re here.”

Ladybug smiled and snuggled in closer to his side. “I guess I can stay a little bit longer. Besides, a stuffy nose and swinging through the city don’t go well together.”

“I guess you’ll just have to live here now,” he said faintly as his eyes slid closed.

“That would just be the worst,” she agreed, resting her cheek against his chest. She listened to his heartbeat slow to an even rhythm as Adrien drifted off to sleep. Ladybug willed herself to stay awake and enjoy this moment, despite how awful she felt. 

She had been tempting fate recently, visiting Adrien more and more often as both Marinette and Ladybug. She had a feeling something was going to slip soon and she was finding it hard to worry. Adrien had become a magnet for akumas lately so his association with her wouldn’t be any more dangerous, she reasoned. Besides that, it would be really nice to have someone other than Master Fu actually know about her dual identity. She had been tempted to confess to Alya but her best friend still had stars in her eyes where Ladybug was concerned. Adrien seemed to take it more in stride, although sometimes she did catch him giving her the most unreadable looks. 

Drowsiness settled on her like a blanket and she began to wonder if Adrien had added the cold medicine she had turned down earlier to her tea anyway. She wouldn’t put it past him. Despite his lack of superpowers, he was always trying to protect her lately. She would have to talk to him about that, she decided as she let her own eyes close.  
___________________________

Tikki nibbled on a tea cookie and eyed their sleeping holders. “It’s tempting to just leave them like this.”

Plagg laughed. “I think you’ve gotten wiser in your old age, Tik.”

“Hush, you. You know I wouldn’t actually do it. I just needed a quick recharge. She must really be out not to have woken up.”

“They are infuriating sometimes. Absolutely dense when it comes to each other.”

“But they’re ours,” Tikki sighed. 

“Yeah.”


	9. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from werewolvesforever515: "I'm just stressed" Marichat please and thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to remind everyone that it's okay to feel depressed and it's okay to talk about it. You're not alone.

“I’m just stressed,” Marinette murmured to herself, rubbing her eyes. She turned her attention to the large windows of her balcony doors and saw Chat Noir leap across the rooftops adjacent to her building. A heavy exhaustion set in simply from watching him move. She hadn’t been on a patrol in weeks. The thought of having to transform and actually move around made her shudder. It all felt like too much.

Chat Noir had started showing up in her neighborhood a few weeks before. He had stopped by twice when he had spotted her on her balcony, but most nights Marinette spied him from her window, leaping between buildings, baton spinning above him. She wasn’t sure what had prompted him to keep coming back to this part of the city, but it was nice to see him, even if he didn’t realize it. 

She yawned and looked down at her tablet blearily. Elizabeth was expecting two redesigns first thing in the morning and Marinette was tapped. She felt like she should be more stressed about it, but the emotions wouldn’t come. If anything, she felt empty. Dropping the tablet on her coffee table and grabbing a blanket, she trudged out to her small apartment balcony. Maybe she could watch Chat Noir for a bit longer before sleep overtook her.  
_______________________________

Chat Noir stopped to rest on a roof across from Marinette’s apartment. He could see her inside on her couch, curled up and looking at something in her lap. Her head was tilted to the side, dark hair up in a messy bun. He wished he could see her face. He was worried about her. 

Part of him felt like a voyeur, but he was too concerned to stop coming around. She had been slipping lately, and it was starting to scare him. While Hawkmoth had been defeated years before, they had still kept up a loose patrol schedule to remind Paris that it was safe. Ladybug had started calling out more and more often. He was having flashbacks of his mother falling deeper into depression before she disappeared all together. He wouldn’t let the same thing happen to Marinette.

Marinette suddenly stood from the couch, wrapping her blanket around her, and walked out to the balcony. Chat Noir jumped up quickly, making the leap before he even realized he was doing it.

“Chat!” Marinette yelped in surprise, stepping back as he landed in front of her with a loud thump.

He ducked his head sheepishly. “Sorry, my Lady. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

She laughed and while it wasn’t her usual laugh, Chat Noir was glad to hear it. “I have a feeling you were watching me as much as I was watching you, Chaton.”

He grinned. “You were watching me, huh?”

“There wasn’t anything on TV,” Marinette teased. “Do you want to come in?”

“I can come in for a few minutes.”  
_______________________________

Chat Noir set his mug of hot chocolate back on the coffee table. “Are you going to tell me what’s up or are we just going to keep talking around things?”

Marinette grimaced. “I’m just stressed,” she said, repeating her earlier statement to herself. “Work is a little crazy right now. It’ll be fine in a few weeks.”

He nodded. “Sure. What else?”

“What do you mean?”

“You haven’t been coming out with me.”

“Like I said, work.”

“And I know you’ve cancelled the last couple of plans you had with Alya.”

“Things have been busy.”

“Mari, talk to me, please.” He took her hands in his, brow furrowing beneath his mask. “You always seem to have an easier time talking to me as Chat so tell me what’s going on.”

“Adrien--”

“Chat,” he corrected with a small smile.

Marinette frowned at him and he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “I don’t know what to say,” she finally said, voice quiet. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Try,” he prodded.

She closed her eyes, willing tears to stay away. “I just feel empty,” she whispered. “Nothing big has even happened. It’s like little things just started to build up and now...” She shook her head. “I can’t remember how I’m supposed to feel, Chat.” Tears began to leak through her eyelashes and she took a shuddering breath.

Chat Noir pulled her against his chest, hugging her tightly. “Oh, my Mari,” he murmured, kissing the top of her hair. “It’s okay. I’m here.” Her body shook against his as she cried. “I think you need to talk to someone,” he said, voice gentle. “After everything we went through with...with Hawkmoth, I saw a therapist for a while.”

Marinette pulled back to look at him. “You didn’t tell me that.”

He shrugged, arms still loosely around her. “I was embarrassed at the time. I felt like there was something wrong with me because I couldn’t deal with it the way I thought I should. The point is that talking with someone about what I was feeling really helped.”

“I don’t know what I would even say.”

“I didn’t either, at first.”

They sat wrapped together in silence for a few moments before Marinette spoke again. “I feel broken and I don’t know why.”

“We’re all a little broken,” Chat Noir answered. “But we’ve got each other and I think that helps a little.”

She bit her lip and nodded. 

“The sun’s going to shine again, my Lady. I promise. And I’m going to be here with you until it does.”

She looked up at him. “And after?”

“Forever and ever,” he swore.


	10. Marinette, Chat Noir/Adrien, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from fearful-hope: Marichat "this isn't just one of your jokes"? (☆^O^☆)

“This isn’t just one of your jokes, is it?” Chat Noir asked, an uneasy smile on his face.

“It’d be a pretty mean one,” Marinette reasoned. “I promise it isn’t a joke. So will you go on a date with me?” 

“Yes, of course! I mean, sure…uh, sorry,” Chat Noir ducked his head sheepishly. “You caught me a little off guard, Princess. I’m not sure my feet had even touched the ground before you asked the first time.” 

Marinette blushed. “I was afraid I would lose my nerve if I didn’t do it as soon as I saw you.” 

“Am I allowed to ask what spurred all this on? Not that I’m complaining,” he assured her, quickly held up a gloved hand, “but it does feel kind of out of the blue.” 

She nodded. “Okay, so I haven’t been on a date in,” Marinette mentally calculated and grimaced, “almost six months and I like you and we have fun together and I just thought, ‘why not? The worst he can say is no.’ so here we are.” 

“That’s as good a reason as any,” he conceded with a fond grin. 

“Do you want to come inside?” 

“Sure.” He followed her in, detaching his baton and dropping it on her kitchen counter. 

“Pizza or sandwiches?” 

Chat Noir grinned. “What makes you think I’m hungry?” 

“You’re always hungry, Kitty.” 

“You know me so well, my sweet.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the smile his nickname brought. 

“Do you have any of that honey turkey left?” 

She opened the fridge door and rummaged around. “A few slices. You want that?” 

“I don’t want to take your last turkey.” 

“I bought it for you anyway. I prefer the roast beef.” She pulled out the packs of deli meat and tossed them on the counter. 

Chat Noir pursed his lips, watching her. “You said you like me.” 

“I do like you,” Marinette answered, her head back in the fridge as she looked for cheese. 

“I know you like me in the sense that we get along and have a good time. I guess I’m just wondering if you like like me?” 

Marinette giggled, facing him for a moment before skirting around him to the counter. “You sound a little bit like a teenage girl right now.”

“Marinette,” he whined. 

“Sorry.” She cut off a few slices of fresh bread and began to work on the assembling sandwiches. 

“Look, if this is just a date to get out and have fun, I’m totally okay with that. I would just like to know for sure. I have a bad habit of letting my heart run away from me and I’m trying to be better about that as of late.” 

Marinette looked down at the cutting board guiltily. As Ladybug, she had sensed the change in her partner. He wasn’t quite as flirty with her in the recent months. They still talked and laughed and worked well together, but he had become more reserved. She missed the playful side of Chat Noir she had grown so accustomed to over the years. Lately Marinette had a way of bringing it out in him much more easily than Ladybug did. “I’m not sure what it is honestly. Does that mean you don’t want to do it?” 

Chat Noir stayed silent. He watched her spread a thin coating of homemade honey mustard over the bread. He loved the way she folded the turkey accordion style before placing it down. He had mentioned it once and she did it every time now. She picked up a slice of provolone and then returned it, grabbing a slice of Swiss instead. Chat Noir smiled. She had remembered his preference. 

“I still want to go out,” he said finally as she handed him the plated sandwich. “I’m not sure what you have in mind though. I doubt you want us going to the movies like this.” He gestured to his suit. 

Marinette laughed. “I wouldn’t mind but I’m afraid people would be badgering you for photos all night.” 

“Nah, this Chat’s old news. There are plenty of other superheroes to fuss about now. In fact, I saw a magazine cover today that had an article on ten reason why Queen B is the best superhero in Paris.” 

Marinette tapped his bell, smiling at the tinny ring. “Well, you’re still my favorite hero, Chat Noir.” 

_________________________________ 

“Mari?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“I’m going to head home. Why don’t you go get in bed?” Chat Noir gently slid out from where her head had been resting on his lap and stood. 

Marinette squinted an eye open to look at him. “What time is it?” 

“A little after two,” Chat Noir answered, grabbing his baton from the kitchen counter. 

Marinette snuggled into the blankets on the couch. 

“You’re going to hurt your back if you keep sleeping out here,” Chat Noir warned. 

“Too tired to move,” she mumbled. 

He sighed in fond exasperation and bent down, scooping her into his arms. She immediately nuzzled her face into his neck, her nose cool against his skin. Chat Noir walked her down the hall and gently dumped her on the bed, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders. “Sweet dreams, Marinette.” He kissed her forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, kitty. Thanks for coming over,” she whispered, eyes still closed.

“There’s no place I’d rather be.” 

____________________________ 

Adrien rubbed his eyes before staring blearily at the computer screen once more. 

“Kid, you need to get some sleep,” Plagg said from his place on the bed. 

“I will. Dad wanted me to look at some of these numbers before the meeting tomorrow though.” 

“Maybe you should have done that earlier instead of visiting your girlfriend.” 

“Marinette’s not my girlfriend.” Adrien sat back in his chair. “Actually, I don’t know what she is.” 

“I do, but that’s a talk for another time,” Plagg grumbled. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing. Look, I think you need to be careful. You’re just now not going all weak in the knees when Ladybug smiles at you. Maybe you should take it slow before going after Marinette.” 

“I’m not going after Marinette,” Adrien argued. “We’re friends and she asked me out on a date and…I don’t know what happens after that.” 

“Exactly.” 

Adrien furrowed his brow. “If there’s a point you’re trying to make, get to it already.” 

“Adrien, you fall fast and you fall hard. There’s nothing wrong with that, but you need to be careful who you’re falling for. You’ve spent years going after Ladybug only for her to keep you at arm’s length. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

“Aww, Plagg, you really care.” 

“No, I don’t. Forget I said anything,” Plagg grumbled. 

Adrien stood up and walked to the bed. “But you do care. Admit it, Plagg.” 

“I’ll admit nothing.” 

“You think I’m great.” 

“Oh, please.” 

“You only want what’s best for me.” 

“Lies.” 

“Plagg,” Adrien said dramatically, “you love me. You really love me.” He flopped down on the bed and reached a hand out to scratch behind the little kwami’s ears. 

“This is blatant manipulation,” Plagg complained, leaning into his touch. 

“But you don’t mind because you love me,” Adrien grinned. 

“Go to sleep before I put you to sleep, Kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be coming soon ;)


	11. Marinette, Adrien/Chat Noir, Tikki, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “No, it’s fine. I get why you’re suspicious. I did ask you to meet me in a dark alley at midnight, after all.” With Adrinette? Please?

“No, it’s fine, Mari,” Adrien waved a hand excitedly. “I get why you’re suspicious. I did ask you to meet me in a dark alley at midnight, after all.”

Marinette pulled her coat tighter around her and glanced around. “It’s cold too. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect,” he grinned. “Okay, watch this. Claws out!”

Marinette covered her mouth as she yawned. Chat Noir frowned, crossing his arms at her reaction. She blinked. “Oh, um, wow, you’re Chat Noir,” she deadpanned.

“Ha ha.”

“Sorry, Kitty. It’s late and I’m exhausted. What’s up?”

“You really can’t tell a difference? Nothing looks new to you?”

She squinted. “You did bring me into a dark alley.”

“Beside your home. You’re acting like I took you across town,” he grumbled. “You really don’t see anything new and exciting?” He jutted out his hip and something dark and metallic caught Marinette’s eye.

“Is that a...did you get a yoyo?”

He grinned, teeth shining in the moonlight. “Yes! I transformed earlier tonight and it was just here! Plagg said it’s an evolution of my power set.”

Marinette held out her hand and Chat Noir dropped the yoyo in it. She turned it over with a frown. “But the yoyo is my thing.”

“Maybe not anymore. It’s got a paw print and everything!”

“I see that.”

“Wait, are you upset I’ve got a yoyo now?”

Marinette startled from her study of the weapon. “What? Of course not.”

A wide smile spread across Chat Noir’s face. “You are though! Bugaboo, there’s nothing to be jealous of. You’re still Paris’s swinging sweetheart.”

“Shut up,” she muttered. “Tikki, why did he get a yoyo?”

The small kwami zipped out to examine it. “Oh, this is lovely. Plagg did an excellent job. He’s such a show off.”

“Ti-kki,” Marinette prodded.

“Oh, right, well, this happens for holders sometimes. It’s like leveling up.”

“So Chat leveled up before me?!”

“Hey! Don’t say it like it’s so unbelievable,” Chat Noir pouted, swiping his yoyo and stepping back. “Claws in.” Adrien’s shoulders slumped. “I thought you’d be happy about it.” Plagg landed on his shoulder with a glare at the girl.

“I am!” Marinette defended. “I mean, maybe I’m a little jealous?” Tikki nodded her head and she and Plagg flitted off down the alley. Marinette watched them go and sighed. “I’m sorry, Adrien. I know you were really excited to show me and I didn’t react the way you hoped.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he shrugged. “Honestly, I’m kind of used to it.” Marinette gave him a horrified expression and he chuckled softly. “You don’t have to look like that, my Lady.”

“No, really, I am sorry. You’re my partner and I’m happy for you. Maybe you’ll let me show you a few tricks soon?”

He grinned. “That would be nice. You’re the expert, after all.” His face lit up. “And hey, maybe you’ll get your own baton and then I could show you some stuff.”

“More fencing lessons?”

“More like bo staff lessons,” he corrected with a smile. 

“Sounds perfect.” Marinette shivered and Adrien unwound the soft blue scarf from around his neck. “You’ll get cold,” she argued as he wrapped it around her.

“I’ll be fine. Besides, it’s my job to look after you.”

“Says who?”

He studied her face for a moment, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “You should go back upstairs and get some rest, my Lady. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I’ll bring you your scarf back then, Chaton,” she promised. 

He nodded and stepped back as the kwamis returned to their holders. “It looks too good on you,” he smiled. “I think I might like you wearing my things. Goodnight, Marinette. I hope you have sweet dreams.” He turned and started towards the end of the alley as Marinette touched cold fingers to her flaming cheeks.


	12. Adrien and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cataphoriccatastrophe: “Who did this? Who hurt you?” Chloe and Adrien friendship (Chloe being protective of Adrien maybe?)

“Who did this?” Chloe demanded. “Who hurt you?”

Adrien chuckled softly, wiping at his eyes. “Hey, Chlo. I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“I got bored and you’re cute. Answer the question, Adrien.”

“Which one?”

“Adrien Perfection Agreste, stop dodging my concern. What’s going on?” Chloe sat down on the couch beside him. “You never cry. Something bad happened.”

“I’m not crying,” he argued. “It’s just allergies, and nothing happened, I promise.”

“So you’re crying for fun?”

Adrien rolled his eyes and sniffled. “It’s just girl problems. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“If this is about Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe sneered.

Adrien blinked in surprise. “Marinette? Why would I be upset about Marinette?”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “Are you serious?” She studied his face and huffed. “You’re dumber than I thought.”

Adrien frowned and stood, moving towards his bathroom. “I’m not even sure what that’s supposed to mean.”

“Of course you aren’t,” Chloe sighed. “Okay, then who is the girl?”

“I can’t tell you that,” he called from the bathroom before blowing his nose. 

“Do I know her?”

“I’m not doing this.”

“I guess I could go through the school but no one there is really good enough for you, except me, of course.” She batted her eyelashes at him when he reappeared and he grinned at her.

“Of course.”

“It better not be some model bimbo.”

“Models are not bimbos, Chlo. That’s rude.”

“But true.”

“No.”

“Fine,” she huffed. “Well, it can’t be Ladybug because you know I have dibs.”

Adrien laughed as he sunk back down on the couch. “You can’t call dibs on her.”

“Why not?”

“You just can’t! Besides, I spent a lot of time with her this week because of that akuma so if anyone deserves dibs, it’s me.” 

“Dibs isn’t about deserving, Adrikins,” Chloe waved a hand. “And big deal. She saves me from akumas like every single week.”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that--”

“Hush. Wait, are you really upset about Ladybug?”

He shrugged. “I know it’s dumb.”

She nudged his shoulder with hers. “Fine, we can share her.”

He grinned. “You would really do that for me?”

“You’re my oldest friend. You can have her this week and I’ll have her next week. Besides, I’m, like, eighty-seven percent sure she’s gay.”

Adrien laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders. “I don’t know. She looked pretty chummy with Chat Noir on TV the other night.”

“Fine, she can be bi.”

“That’s better.” He turned his face so he could kiss the top of her head. “Thanks for cheering me up, Chloe. You can be sweet when you want to be.”

“Don’t go spreading it around, Adrikins. I don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea about me.”

“That would just be the worst.”


	13. Carapace and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from twindoodle: "Ill keep you safe." Carapace/Alya!

“I’ll keep you safe,” Carapace promised, raising his shield to deflect another blast from the akuma. “A little help, Chat!” he called, peeking out from behind the shield.

“A little busy myself, Shell Brain!” Chat Noir yelled back, forcing an oozing minion of the akuma to move away from Ladybug as she frowned at her Lucky Charm.

Alya grimaced, huddling down at his side as Carapace’s arm became a vice around her middle. “I’ll be fine. Look, I’ll run into that building and hide. You’re not going to be much help to anyone else if you keep hunching down to shield me.”

Carapace eyed the distance to the building and shook his head. “It’s too risky.” He glanced around them. “Damn it, where is Rena? We could use a distraction right about now.”

“Maybe she’s being held up,” Alya said dryly.

He huffed and tightened his grip on his shield. “I can’t let anything happen to you,” he murmured. “I have to keep you safe.”

Alya narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

“Why? That’s...because I...it’s my job,” he stammered, not meeting her eyes.

“There are lots of people who need protecting in Paris,” she pointed out. “What about that guy over there hiding behind the car?”

Carapace glanced at the man helplessly. “I only have one shield.”

“Then let me go so you can help others,” she said gently, putting a hand on his chest.

He searched her face for a moment before dropping his head in defeat. “Fine, but I’m getting you to the building and you’re promising me that you will not move from that spot until I come get you after this over, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Say you promise.”

“Are you serious right now?!”

“Alya.”

“Fine,” she huffed. “I promise.”

Carapace inhaled deeply and nodded. He tightened his grip on her and ran towards the building, dodging more minions and blasts. He set Alya on her feet with unreadable expression on his face. “Stay here,” he warned.

She reached up, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him. His eyes slid closed as he held her close. “Be careful,” she whispered as they parted.

“What would your boyfriend say if he knew you were kissing superheroes?” he asked, voice quiet as he pressed his lips to hers again for another quick kiss.

“Something tells me he’d be okay with it,” she smiled. “Stay safe for me, Nino.”

His eyes widened behind his goggles. “You know?”

“Only because I recognize that cute butt,” she winked. “Go. They need you. We can talk later.”

Carapace nodded and looked over her once more before running back out to the fray.

“Well, that was interesting, sweets. What are you going to do now that you’ve promised to stay here?” Trixx asked, zipping up to Alya’s shoulder.

“I'll just have to make sure I’m back here before Nino comes looking.”

“And you don’t think that’s going to get complicated?”

“Oh, just let me have a little fun. I’ve always wanted to be Lois Lane,” she grinned. “Ears up!”


	14. Marinette, Chat Noir, Carapace, and Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Marinette protecting Chat Noir

Everything had happened too fast. One moment, Marinette had been in the park with Alya, Adrien, and Nino, and the next she was in a confused crowd of people at the edge of the city. The menacing akuma now sizing them up had apparently transported them there. Marinette grabbed for her purse only to realize it was still sitting on the blanket at the park. She didn’t have Tikki. She looked around wildly but didn’t recognize any of the faces of her fellow hostages. At least the others hadn’t been taken. That was a small relief.

Chat Noir landed between the akuma and the crowd with a grin. “I really hate to eat and run, but you didn’t give me much of a choice.” He glanced back at the crowd and his eyes tightened as he spotted Marinette. He attempted to give her a reassuring smile before returning his attention to the akumatized man.

Mindkoo bared his teeth. “Chat Noir, how pleasant of you to join us.” The outline of a purple butterfly appeared over his face. “Did you see what you hoped for with this little trip, Hawkmoth?”

Chat Noir frowned and pulled out his baton, charging the akuma. Marinette watched anxiously as they grappled. She was tempted to make a run for the park but it would take at least a half hour on foot. She wasn’t entirely sure how Chat Noir had arrived on the scene so quickly. Hopefully their teammates would appear soon.

A loud cry from the crowd directed her attention once more to the fight and she gasped, a hand going to her mouth. There was too much blood. Marinette was moving before she had a second thought. Chat Noir weakly tried to push himself back up on his knees, elbows wobbling before he dropped to the ground in exhaustion and pain. Mindkoo smirked as he slowly advanced on the fallen hero.

“I’m curious to see what happens if I set my ray to only transport half of you somewhere, Chat Noir,” he mused. “I really only need your hand intact. Let’s test it, shall we?” He aimed the gun at Chat Noir’s face and Marinette rammed into the akuma’s side with a winded grunt. Mindkoo growled, swinging the butt of his gun in her direction but she dropped down and punched his knee. He howled, falling on her with a mindless ferocity and she curled into a ball as he beat her. 

Chat Noir pulled himself across the pavement, eyes straining as he tried to reach her, heart hammering in his chest. A man from the crowd broke away and began trying to pull the akuma off the young woman. More people joined him, forcing the akuma down and away from Marinette.

“We can take it from here,” Queen B called, landing lightly beside the skirmish. 

Carapace knelt down beside Chat Noir. “Damn it, dude. Are you okay?”

“Marinette,” he croaked, gaze steady on the crowd.

Carapace’s eyes widened behind his goggles and he was up and moving into the people. He reappeared within moments, cradling Marinette’s limp form to his chest, his face too serious. Chat Noir struggled to rise but his body wouldn’t cooperate. The last blow Mindkoo had landed to his back had been a severe one. 

Queen B cleared the crowd while Rena Rouge examined the beaten akumatized man, Ladybug standing stoically behind her. Chat Noir breathed heavily. “S’not her.”

Carapace knelt down beside him. “We haven’t been able to contact her. Rena thought it would scare people though if they didn’t see Ladybug here to cleanse the akuma. She’s going to show the whole thing and I’ll keep the akuma safe until we can find her.”

“Marinette?”

“Breathing. I need to get both of you to a hospital.”

“Identity,” Chat Noir panted. 

“You’re too hurt for a patch and run job, man. You can trust me. I’ll make sure no one else sees you.”

Chat Noir reached a shaky hand out to touch Marinette’s arm where it fell limply from Carapace’s hold on her. “I know,” he whispered before the world went dark.  
_____________________________

Marinette woke slowly. Her head felt fuzzy and her throat was too dry. Her gaze unblurred after a few blinks and she turned her head to the side, the pillowcase rustling with her movement. Chat Noir was slumped in a chair beside her bed. The skin below his mask was a canvas of red and purple bruises and his bottom lip was split open in an angry red line.

She tried to say his name but found her throat too raw to speak. She longingly eyed the water pitcher on the tray at the foot of her bed. 

“I can get it for you,” a small voice said.

Marinette gasped in surprised relief as Tikki floated into her vision. “Alya brought your purse here,” Tikki explained, struggling to pour the pitcher. “After she found me in it.” She brought the cup of water to Marinette and held it up to her lips. “Small sips.”

“Is everyone okay?” Marinette asked once she could speak again. Her eyes fell back on Chat Noir with a wince.

“Carapace has the akuma in his shell. We had him test transformations and it seems to be staying put for now until you’re up to cleansing it.”

She nodded. “Were others hurt?”

“You and Chat were the worst.”

“And here I thought I was the best,” Chat Noir mused, voice rough, as he sat up with a grimace. “You gave me quite a scare, Princess.”

“I could say the same to you, Kitty,” Marinette said weakly. “Are you okay?”

“Just a few cuts and bruises...and broken bones.” 

“He isn’t supposed to be transformed,” Tikki tutted. “The suit is protective but it’s no substitute for a cast.”

Realization dawned and Marinette looked between them in a panic. 

“The cat’s already out of the bag, my Lady,” Chat Noir said, voice tired. “What you did was stupid and reckless. You should’ve never come after the akuma knowing you couldn’t transform.”

“So I was supposed to watch him kill you?”

“You would’ve brought me back eventually,” he sighed. “My heart stopped when I saw you run out, Marinette.”

“Then you know how I felt watching you,” she replied stubbornly.

He chuckled but there was no humor in the sound. “I’m the one who is supposed to protect you, whether you’re Ladybug or Marinette.”

“And who made that dumb rule?”

“Marinette.”

“Chat...” She paused, pursing her lips. “Chat.”

“Yeah?”

“You know me now.”

“I’ve known you for a while,” he countered.

Marinette shook her head. “No, I mean...” She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “What’s your name?”

He looked down at his lap with a small smile before gazing at her again. “Adrien, my Lady. My name’s Adrien.”


	15. Adrien and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from allya373: “Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person.” with Adrinath pretty please :D

“Not sure if you could tell,” Nathaniel grimaced, “but I’m not exactly a people person.”

“Are you an Adrien person?” Adrien grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Nathaniel flushed, shaking his head with a fond smile. “You’re ridiculous.”

Adrien held a purple tie up to Nathaniel shirt and tilted his head, studying it. “Come on, it won’t be that bad. We make a quick appearance, eat some ridiculously overpriced food, pretend like we don’t notice my father’s disapproving glances, and then we sneak out and head to Nino’s show.”

“I guess...”

“If you really don’t want to go, you don’t have to. I can meet up with you later.”

Nathaniel frowned down at his hands interlocked in his lap. “I just get nervous. I don’t fit in with those people.”

“I don’t fit in either.”

“But you do,” Nathaniel replied gently. “You may not want to admit it, Adrien, but you’re in your element around the rich and elite.”

“That’s not true.”

“You know the right things to say and what to wear and how to act. I don’t know any of that stuff. I grew up in a two-bedroom apartment with three younger brothers and parents who were constantly fighting. I only got into our school on an art scholarship.” He shrugged self-consciously. “I love you but sometimes I’m afraid I’m not going to be enough for you someday.”

Adrien sat down on the bed beside him, shoulders slumping. “I had no idea you felt that way.”

“It’s not exactly something I ever wanted to have to bring up.”

Adrien worried his bottom lip. “I’m not really sure where to go from here. I do feel like you’re enough for me.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Nathaniel linked his fingers with his boyfriend’s. “How about for tonight we don’t worry about it?”

“But you said--”

“I know what I said,” he interrupted, holding up a hand, “but maybe I shouldn’t have said it. We don’t know what the future holds. I doubt you’re comfortable coming over to my parents’ place,” he prodded.

“Not exactly,” Adrien admitted.

“But you still do it when I ask you to. So we’ll go through these kinds of things together.”

A soft smile spread along Adrien’s lips. “Yeah, i like the sound of that.”

“Good,” Nathaniel nodded. “Now which tie goes with this shirt?”

“Neither. That shirt is awful.”

“Ouch.”

“But I have a soft gray that might work.”

“See, we’re going to be just fine,” Nathaniel said, pulling Adrien down by his tie for a kiss.


	16. Alya and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from ifirestone: Could I request "It was you, wasn't it" for alya and marinette?

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Marinette accused.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Alya sniffed, turning her head.

“No idea, huh?” Marinette pulled out her phone, bringing up the Ladyblog. “Then perhaps you could explain this, Miss Ladyblogger.”

Alya took her time glancing over the main page. “It appears Ladybug and Rena Rouge decided to make an appearance at a ribbon cutting with the Mayor.”

Marinette nodded, lowering her voice. “Which is really crazy since I was across town at work.”

Alya chuckled. “Okay, so maybe I fudged the appearance a bit. Everyone was really excited to see us. And I only helped your cover even more.”

“I think it’s a dangerous line to tread.”

“You need to lighten up a little, M.”

“And you need to get more serious about this, Al. Just because you can make an illusion of Ladybug appear doesn’t mean you should.”

“I hear what you’re saying but I think you need to check yourself, Mari. No one was hurt. In fact, it made a lot of people happy.”

“I get that but what happens if someone realizes it’s not really me or if someone comes after you because they think it is me?”

Alya squeezed her hand. “You know I’m a superhero now too, right?”

Marinette sighed. “I know. It just worries me.”

“Look, I may have gotten a little carried away with the illusions. I’ll try to reign them in.”

“Thank you.”

“And maybe you could try to loosen up and trust me a little more. Actually, it’d be great if you’d spread the trust around a bit.”

Marinette frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Well,” Alya began, “it’s possible Carapace, Queenie, and I don’t always feel like part of the team.”

“But...but you’re the majority of the team.”

“Not when the team only consists of Ladybug and Chat Noir,” she replied, tone gentle.

“Oh.”

“It’s fine. I think we all still have to find our rhythm. So how about this? I’ll keep the illusions to battle use only, and you include the three of us in more of the superheroing?”

Marinette flushed. “I can do that.”

Alya bumped Marinette’s shoulder with her own. “You guys aren’t alone anymore. We’ve got your backs.”

“We’re pretty lucky then,” Marinette smiled, resting her head on Alya’s shoulder. “Pretty lucky indeed.”


	17. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from thebutterflyboudoir: "I followed you into hell!" Adrienette?

“I followed you into hell!” Marinette hissed. 

“You’re being overdramatic,” Adrien chuckled. “IKEA is not hell; it’s an amazing store full of the most awesome stuff. Hey! Look at this tiny ironing board!”

“We don’t need a tiny ironing board.” Marinette glanced down in the buggy. “We don’t need any of this stuff, Adrien.”

“Come on, we need some of it,” he argued. “Don’t you want our home to have cool things in it?”

“Like this dog bowl? We don’t have a dog.”

“We could have a dog.”

“I’ve got a Chat. That’s more than enough for me right now,” she teased. “Seriously, can’t we go make ourselves sick eating cheap meatballs and call it a day?”

“Come on, my Lady, we’ve hardly made it through half the showrooms.”

“You’re being so mean to me right now,” Marinette pouted.

“I love you,” he sang. His eyes lit up. “Look at this couch! That is the perfect couch for us.”

“It’s so small.”

“Well, the better to snuggle on,” he beamed, eyes already wandering to the next thing. “Holy cats, we have to get this bookcase.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “It is a pretty cool bookcase.”

“And look at all the colors it comes in!”

She laughed in spite of herself. “You really are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” he grinned. “I’m building a life with you, Mari. What could be better than that?”

Marinette shook her head, cheeks burning. “How did you just make IKEA feel like the most romantic place in the world?”

“I’m very talented,” he grinned. 

“That you are,” she laughed, taking his hand. “Come on, Kitty. Show me what lamps you think will look best in our new living room.”


	18. Nino and Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Could you write with the prompt "Trust me I know exactly what I'm doing, mostly" with Ladybug and Nino. Kinda like if Ladybug went to Nino's house like Chat goes to Mari's.

“Trust me, I know exactly what I’m doing,” Nino said with confidence. “Mostly.”

Ladybug tried not to wince as he cleaned her arm and shoulder wounds. 

“Sorry,” he murmured, his touches gentle but effective.

“No, it’s not you. I can be a weenie sometimes,” she admitted with a nervous laugh.

“How’d this happen anyway?”

“I was on patrol and not paying attention. I kinda swung into the side of a building.” 

Nino bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Ladybug chuckled with a roll of her eyes. “I’m just glad Chat wasn’t with me. I would’ve never lived it down.”

“What was on your mind?”

“Why do you think something was on my mind?”

“I’ve seen you in action. You’re usually pretty focused,” Nino replied, peeling down a bit more of the arm of the suit to check for injuries. Ladybug’s skin felt hot everywhere his fingers touched. 

“Believe me, I’m not always like that, especially when I’m left alone with my thoughts.”

“You must have hit pretty hard. I’ve seen you guys throw down plenty of times and the suits still look like new. You actually tore the fabric here.”

“Yeah, I may have been knocked out for a few minutes.”

Nino’s movements stopped, eyes going wide. “You have to go to the hospital.”

“I’m fine,” she insisted.

“You could have a concussion!”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve knocked myself out, Nino. I’ll be fine.”

He frowned and went back to inspecting her arm. “Now that I’ve got them clean, I think these are mostly just deep grazes. It doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches.” 

“That’s a relief,” she sighed as he smoothed bandages over the wounds.

He nodded and started cleaning up the bloodied wipes. “So, uh, you never said what you were thinking about so hard that it made you swing into the side of a building.”

Ladybug flushed, cheeks going pink beneath her mask. “I can’t tell you.”

“That bad, huh?”

“It wasn’t bad,” she corrected, “but, uh, personal.”

“Oh, right, sorry.”

Ladybug studied the pattern of Nino’s blanket, suddenly feeling awkward. “Thanks for helping me. You’re really good at patching people up.”

Nino shrugged, packing the small medical box. “I’m from a big family whose members have an unfortunate addiction to dares when they all get together.”

She laughed. “And you’re usually the medic?”

“Someone had to be,” he grinned. “Besides, no one dares the medic to jump off the roof.”

“Smart.”

“Hey, so I know you came over for me to help you and stuff, but I just wanted to say that...I mean, if you ever want to...” Nino’s face darkened. “You’re welcome to come hang out whenever.”

Ladybug smiled, feeling her heartbeat pick up. “Really?”

“Absolutely,” he nodded quickly. He tentatively reached up, brushing her loose hair back behind her ears. Ladybug tensed for a moment before realizing he wasn’t going after her Miraculous. “I’ve never seen your hair down.”

“I lost one of the ties when I hit the building,” she murmured, eyes glued to the fond expression on his face. He shook himself and quickly snatched his hand back.

Ladybug stood stiffly, her heart beating too fast. “I should go.”

“Yeah, right, of course.” Nino stood with her and they awkwardly faced each other.

She bit her lip and leaned forward, kissing his cheek softly. “Thank you, Nino.”

“Anytime,” he breathed as she crossed the room and slipped out of the window.


	19. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “I can feel your heart beating.” Any part of the lurvsquare?

“I can feel your heart beating,” Marinette murmured.

“I would hope so,” Chat Noir chuckled softly. “We might have a problem if not.”

She laughed and readjusted her ear against his chest. “This is nice.”

“It’s a pretty night.”

“No, I mean, it’s nice getting to do this.” Marinette squirmed on the lounger again to get more comfortable. “Although it might be worth getting a bigger chair.”

“And not have the chance to cuddle?” he grinned. “Nah.”

“Silly Kitty. You do like your cuddles.”

“Who doesn’t like to cuddle? It’s one of the best feelings in the world.”

“Have you had the Death by Chocolate from Juleka’s family’s restaurant because I think it might contest cuddles for best feeling in the world.”

“Are we going to do this?”

Marinette propped herself up and looked down at him in confusion. “Do what?”

Chat Noir sat up as they rearranged themselves on the small piece of furniture. “I will argue that cuddles are infinitely better than chocolate, deadly or any other kind.”

She giggled. “I was wondering when the next ridiculous argument would be coming. Seems like I should’ve known.”

Chat Noir continued, ignoring her. “Chocolate is a fleeting pleasure. You enjoy it while you’re eating, sure, but afterwards, it’s hard to remember exactly what it tasted like.”

“I see,” Marinette nodded, trying not to smile.

“On the other paw,” he winked at her, “the memory of a cuddle lasts much, much longer.”

“Is that so?”

“I can still remember what it felt like to cuddle with my mom,” he said softly. “We had this huge couch; my feet wouldn’t even touch the floor when I sat all the way back. We put in a movie and she would make us a big bowl of popcorn and we’d just sit cuddled together under a blanket and it was the best feeling.”

“You don’t talk about her a lot.”

“Some days it’s harder than others.”

Marinette pushed on his shoulder so that he fell back against the lounger with a surprised huff. “I think I’m letting you win this one,” she said softly, wiggling down beside him.

He brought his hand up to support the back of her head, claws spearing gently into her loose hair. “Letting me?”

“Death by Chocolate is really good,” she smiled against his chest. “I guess we’ll just have to order it at some point and then cuddle and see who the real winner is.”

He kissed her forehead. “It’s a date.”


	20. Plagg and Nooroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg Appreciation Week Day 1: Cheese

Plagg stuck his tongue out at the hallway security camera and zipped through the kitchen door. He knew his image wouldn’t appear on the security feed but he decided there was still justice in the action. Adrien had made sure to stock his personal fridge only the day before but sometimes Plagg liked coming down to the Agreste kitchen for no other reason than his own private rebellion. He made a beeline for the fridge but flew behind a canister on the counter when he heard a muffled thump.

He peered out, eyes narrowed and searching the darkness. There was a soft glow from beneath the pantry door and Plagg advanced carefully. He knew Adrien was asleep in his room and he found it hard to believe the great Gabriel Agreste was huddled in the kitchen pantry in the dead of night. He went to the ground, peering underneath the door.

“I can’t say I’m entirely surprised,” Plagg drawled, phasing through the heavy wooden barrier.

Nooroo’s eyes widened in shock, wings fluttering rapidly. “Plagg?!”

“Hi there, Roo. Still doing the sugar thing, huh?”

The purple kwami glanced down at the ripped bag of sugar. “Tikki’s to blame, you know.”

“I’ve been working on a book with that title myself.” Plagg settled down on shelf beside Nooroo. “Gabriel?”

He nodded, eyes downcast.

“I guess I had my suspicions. I saw the stuff in the safe. I was hoping it was coincidence. Does he know about Adrien?”

“Yes.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Everything about this is unfortunate.”

The kwamis sat in silence together on the shelf. Nooroo dipped a paw into the sugar, licking it clean. “Guess you’re happy it wasn’t you this time.”

“It’s not good when any of us are used for evil, Roo,” Plagg argued.

“I know, but...” The kwami trailed off. “I guess it’s just nice for you to get a break.”

Plagg shrugged. “Why didn’t you come find me if you knew I was in the house?”

“Gabriel keeps a pretty constant eye on me. He drank himself to sleep tonight. It was unusual. I decided to take what little leave I could.”

“Yeah, the kid wasn’t himself today either. I think it has to do with his mom.”

“What else is new?” Nooroo sighed.

Plagg tasted the sugar and grimaced. “I don’t know how you enjoy this.”

“It’s one of the few things I do enjoy now.” Nooroo dipped his paw in again. “I used to have much more bland tastes until that stint I did with Tikki in the...1960′s maybe? I can’t remember exactly.”

“She has that effect on beings. I’ve stayed strong though,” Plagg said proudly.

Nooroo gave him a small smile. “Yes, I could smell the odor of Camembert as soon as you entered the kitchen.” 

Plagg nodded, kicking his feet as they hung over the side of the pantry shelf. “These kids are good. I think they can take him down.”

“There are things you don’t know.”

“Then tell me.”

Nooroo slumped. “I need to get back.” He lifted up and went to the door, turning his face to the side. “Do you really think they can beat him?”

“I’d bet all the Camembert in the world on it,” Plagg said confidently.

“That’s pretty serious.” Nooroo disappeared through the pantry door and Plagg sat on the shelf, staring at the spilt sugar.

“I’ve got to stop waking up in the middle of the night for cheese,” he sighed. “No good ever comes from it.”


	21. Plagg and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg Appreciation Week Day 3: Snark (Season 2, Episode 1 spoilers)

Plagg decidedly had a love/hate relationship with the windows in Adrien’s room. On the one paw, he absolutely loved how the sun filtered in the most perfect of strips. He could find a nice sunny spot to doze in for hours in almost any part of the room. But seeing the shadows of the window framing cast over the room and especially Adrien himself didn’t sit well with Plagg. No matter how nice, this place was still a prison for his holder most of the time.

He curled up on the big couch, tail falling over his front paws. His eyes became thin slits as he watched Adrien pace back and forth in front of the windows, the shadow bars passing over him. “You’re making it difficult to nap, Kid.”

Adrien looked at him in surprise as if he had forgotten he wasn’t completely alone. “Sorry,” he murmured. “I...sorry.”

“What’s eating at you?”

The young man frowned and moved to the couch, flopping down. “Plagg, do you think Hawkmoth could akumatize himself?”

“I don’t know. Why?”

“I guess I’ve just been thinking about what Ladybug said about my father being Hawkmoth. I thought it wasn’t possible after The Collector, but what if it is?”

Plagg stretched and floated into the air. Apparently his cat nap wouldn’t be happening quite yet. “Maybe you should talk to Ladybug about it.”

“But how do I do that without her finding out who I am? I’ve always wanted us to share our identities, but what if my father is Hawkmoth? I could never let her know. It would change the way she sees me. I know it would.”

“No matter who Hawkmoth is, you still have to defeat him,” Plagg warned. 

“Sure, I know.” Adrien shook his head. “Sorry. You should go back to sleep. I’m being silly.”

“We can talk about it if you need to.”

Adrien waved him off. “I’m fine. I need to get ready for my Chinese lessons anyway.” He stood and crossed the room.

Plagg watched him with a dull feeling of dread building. He curled back up, feeling the sunlight warm his entire being but something cold had settled in his gut and he wasn’t sure that any expanse of a sunny patch to curl up in for a nice cat nap was going to fix it.


	22. Chloe, Marinette, and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from leoqueen082: “How did you not notice you had a fever?” Prompt for Chlonathanette? 

“How did you not notice you had a fever?” Chloe huffed, looking down at the thermometer.

“It’s always hot in here,” Nathaniel mumbled. “How was I supposed to know?”

“It’s freezing in here,” Marinette argued, pulling her blanket tighter around her body. Her teeth audibly chattered and her partners looked at her with matching frowns.

Chloe sighed, sliding a fresh cover on the thermometer. “Open up, Mari.”

Marinette moved back. “I’m not sick,” she sniffed. “I don’t have time to be sick.”

“Apparently that doesn’t have any bearing on the situation,” Nathaniel sighed, pushing the corner of the blanket away as soon as it came in contact with his skin.

Chloe popped the thermometer in Marinette’s mouth without any further discussion and Marinette tried to muster a scowl but ended up looking more pitiful than anything. At the first beep, Chloe pulled it away and grimaced. “Great, your fever is worse than Nath’s.”

“Always have to be the best, don’t you?” Nathaniel teased before dissolving into a coughing fit.

“I have work,” Marinette whined.

“Not today you don’t.” Chloe picked up Marinette’s cell phone from the coffee table and scrolled through the contacts.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling in sick for you.”

“Chlo, I really have to work today. We’ve got a deadline coming up,” Marinette said, trying to push herself off the couch. She fell back against the cushions with a groan. “Maybe I’ll just go in a little late.”

“I’m supposed to meet with that curator today,” Nathaniel rasped, swallowing hard. “My throat really hurts.”

“Invalids, the both of you.” Chloe dropped the phone back down on the coffee table. “Come on, you’re going to bed.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Marinette muttered, letting Chloe help her up.

“I think we all know that isn’t true,” Nathaniel interjected as he stumbled behind them with a cough.  
___________________________

Chloe slumped against the bedroom door frame, watching her boyfriend and girlfriend sleep. At some point, Marinette’s fever had changed and she had thrown the blankets off, her hair sweaty and plastered to her head. Chloe moved past the bed into the bathroom to get a cool washcloth. She brought it back out and Marinette sighed as it made contact with her feverish skin.

Nathaniel was snoring and shivering, curled in on himself with his back to them. Chloe moved around the bed and pulled Marinette’s tossed blankets around Nathaniel’s shivering form. He grabbed at them sleepily with a soft smile.

“Look at me,” Chloe said softly, brushing his hair away from his forehead. “The only nurse I thought I’d ever play was the sexy kind.” She leaned forward and kissed above his eyebrow and then glanced over at Marinette. “Love makes us do the strangest things.”


	23. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from emmaleewhittaker: Prompt please! I'll wait till inspiration strikes :) "I never want you to think you're anything less than my top priority." Marichat please and thank you :) PS. I always love your writing!
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 10

“I never want you to think you’re anything less than my top priority,” Chat Noir grinned at Marinette’s shocked expression.

“This is...” She looked over the elaborate picnic set up on the viewing deck of the Eiffel Tower. “This is amazing, Kitty.”

He beamed. “I thought you might like to see the view from up here.”

Marinette laughed. “I’ve been up here before, you know.”

Chat Noir held up a finger. “As a civilian, sure, but after we eat, I’ll show you the secret superhero view.”

“I feel honored,” she laughed. “I’m the one who asked you out. I should’ve have planned something.”

“You can be in charge of the next date, Princess,” he winked.

“Confidence becomes you, Chat.”

He preened and led her to the blanket. “Hungry?”  
____________________________

“Are you ready?”

“I don’t know. This seems scarier than when you’ve carried me over rooftops. This goes...up,” Marinette gestured, leaning back to see the tip of the tower.

“Do you trust me?” Chat Noir asked with a small smile.

“Of course.”

He offered his hand in reply and Marinette took it. “Okay, I want you to climb on my back and we’re going to slowly go up. We’ll save the scary stuff for the way down.”

Marinette awkwardly hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and trying not to choke him with her arms. The sensation of being this high without being transformed was making her uneasy despite her trust in Chat Noir to keep her safe. She felt Tikki press a reassuring paw against her side through her purse. “Like this?”

“Purrfect. Hold on tight, Princess, and here we go!”

Marinette’s breath caught in her chest as Chat Noir leapt up to the first beam, balancing them easily before continuing to advance higher. She tightened her hold on him and felt him chuckle, a vibration rumbling against her chest. Every part of her that touched him was warm even as the wind cut against her skin the higher they climbed.

Finally, Chat Noir was easing her arms away from his neck. He hooked his arm around her waist and held her close as they looked out over the city. “Well?”

“It’s so beautiful,” she breathed. It really did feel different like this, without her mask and yoyo. She felt vulnerable and small but safe with him by her side. She looked away from the city lights to find him gazing down at her, a fond smile on his face. “Thank you for bringing me here, Chat.”

“I wanted to make sure this date would go down in history as a good one,” he winked.

“You succeeded,” she laughed lightly, looking back out over the city.

Chat Noir tightened his grip on Marinette and she moved closer against him. They stood in silence for a while, gazing out over the city. “Mari,” he finally said quietly, voice hesitant.

“Hmmm?”

“We’ve been friends for a long time.”

“We have.”

“And you asking me on this date kind of made some things clear for me.”

She blinked up at him in surprise. “Oh?”

He nodded, swallowing audibly. “I, uh, when we get back down to the deck, I’d like to show you who I am.” When Marinette didn’t respond immediately, he quickly continued. “It’s just that I want to be able to take you out on real dates and I can’t do that like this.” He gestured to himself. “And if this is something that could be real, I don’t want there to be secrets between us.”

Marinette tried to think of how to respond but her tongue felt like it was glued to the roof of her mouth. In the back of her mind, she had expected this. She knew it was something that had to happen, but they had spent so much time behind the masks that the thought of a reveal was a little scary though she couldn’t put her finger on a reason why.

Chat Noir was watching her face for any reaction. “How about we head back down and you can decide if this is something you want then?”

She nodded and moved behind him to get back in position for the trip down the Tower.  
____________________________

“You’re sure?” Chat Noir asked once more. “There’s kind of no going back.”

Marinette nodded nervously. “I’m sure. And I’ve got something to tell you afterwards too.”

He gave her an uncertain look and nodded. “Okay, then, claws in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will be coming soon :)


	24. Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg Appreciation Week Day 4: Secret Softie (Spoilers for Season 2, Episode 1)

Plagg phased through the pantry door with a frown. He had been hoping he might run into Nooroo again but it had been over a week with no sign of the Butterfly kwami. The staff had apparently cleaned up the torn sugar bag and now it was all contained in a plastic tub. Plagg wondered what Gabriel fed Nooroo. The kwamis could survive on most edible things, though they each had their preferences. If it was up to Plagg, Adrien would never discover he didn’t actually require cheese for sustenance. 

He went back out into the kitchen and ducked in and out of cabinets in a quick search. He grinned triumphantly when he found a small dipping sauce bowl that would be easy enough to carry and hide in a small place. He filled it with sugar and zipped through the hall to Gabriel’s office. Peeking in and finding it unoccupied, he left the small bowl of sugar in the middle desk drawer in the hopes that Nooroo would sense it and be able to find a little joy in it.  
__________________________

Adrien tossed in his sleep, hair sweaty and matted as he groaned. The nightmares had been getting more frequent. Plagg frowned, debating waking him up. The past few times hadn’t helped much. Even once he was able to calm his holder down enough to go back to sleep, it seemed the nightmares started back up. At least Adrien got some rest this way, even if it wasn’t the most peaceful.

Plagg flew to the desk, landing near the tray of office supplies. It had been a long while since he had attempted to contact Tikki but now seemed like as good a time as any to try to reach out. He wrote a quick note on the pad asking Tikki to let her know Chat Noir was having a hard time and could use some extra attention and care. He went through the necessary motions and watched Cataclysm eat away at the paper. He hoped for Adrien’s sake that they message made it to Tikki. They hadn’t seen each other in decades and he often wondered how thin their connection had grown. He was hesitant to test it too often. Perhaps their holders would reveal themselves soon and the kwamis could reconnect.

He missed Tikki, not that he would ever admit that to her or anyone else. It always felt like there was a part of him missing, a phantom limb. He shook away the feelings. He had been too nice tonight and it wasn’t sitting well. He moved to the edge of Adrien’s desk and knocked off a mug, watching it shatter on the floor as Adrien sat in surprise. There. That was better.


	25. Ladybug/Marinette, Carapace/Nino, Alya, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from ssilverstreak: Ladybug showing Carapace the ropes during his first transformation

“I wasn’t sure you were going to make it,” Ladybug grinned as Carapace landed beside her with a winded huff. 

“I wasn’t sure either honestly,” he panted. His eyes widened behind his goggles and he straightened. “I mean, uh, of course I’m here, fellow superhero!”

She laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. “Excited?”

“And a little terrified,” he admitted, glancing around. “I thought Chat Noir would be here too.”

“Something came up and he couldn’t make it so you’re stuck with me if that’s okay.”

“Ladybug’s asking me if it’s okay if she teaches me the ropes.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I keep waiting to wake up.”

“Not a dream,” she assured him. “Did you come straight from Fu’s?”

“Yeah, he made me transform on the roof and jump off first thing. That guy does not play around.”

“It’s a lot to take in. How are you feeling about everything?”

“Well, five hours ago, I was sitting on a park bench, listening to music and minding my own business, and now I’m transformed into a turtle thing by a magic bracelet that comes with a fairy that’s currently in the bracelet, I guess? I’m kinda freaking out.”

“First things first, take a deep breath,” Ladybug instructed.

Carapace inhaled, mimicking her actions and released the breath with a sigh.

“Better?” she smiled.

“A little actually.”

“Good. Okay, Master Fu wanted me to go over what our powers can do, what your role will be when you’re called on, and stuff like that. If something doesn’t make sense, just ask me about it.”

Carapace nodded. “Okay.”

“Hawkmoth has been sending out akumas more and more frequently. I’m the only one who can cleanse them but you’ll be able to help cover more areas with Chat. Do you have any fighting experience?”

He winced. “I’m usually more of a lover, not a fighter kind of person.”

Ladybug waved a hand. “That’s okay. I’d never fought a day in my life before I got Tikki.”

“Tikki?”

“My kwami.” She giggled at his confused expression. “The fairy thing?”

Realization flashed in his eyes. “Oh! Mine is named Wayzz.”

“I know.”

“Right,” he nodded. “Right, you know all this already.”

She put a hand on his shoulder. “You can do this...” She trailed off with a frown. “Do you have a name?”

“Oh, yeah, Nino.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened and she stepped back, dropping her hand. “I, uh, I meant a superhero name.”

He popped himself in the forehead. “I really messed up, didn’t I? Just forget I said that. It was a lie anyway!”

She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Carapace’s shoulders slumped. “That’s like superhero stuff one-oh-one. My friend, Alya, would be so disappointed in me.” He shook his head. “I’m guessing I shouldn’t have said that either.”

“Maybe let’s keep all names to ourselves from now on,” Ladybug advised in amusement. “And I’ll forget anything I heard.”

“Thanks,” he said. “And I was thinking maybe Carapace?”

“Makes sense.”

“I was tempted to go with one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles’ names but I figured there would be copyright infringement or something.”

“I think Carapace suits you,” she smiled. “I was thinking maybe I would take you on a normal patrol route first. Show you what Chat and I do and then we can take a break and talk about some of the other stuff?”

“Lead the way, Spots.”  
________________________________

Ladybug winced. “Does it hurt?”

“Only when I breathe,” Carapace grimaced, holding an icepack to his head.

“You hit that wall so hard. I’ve seen Chat really plow into things, but you may have him beat.”

He chuckled and dropped the icepack. “Be honest with me. Am I a complete dorkasaurus?”

“No more than I was on my first day.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s true! I was a mess. And I made mistakes.” She reached out and squeezed his arm. Carapace felt his skin grow hot and hoped the hood and goggles were enough to mask the blush he could feel creeping over his cheeks. “It’ll get better. You’ll see,” she smiled.  
________________________________

Marinette leaned forward when she heard Nino whisper Ladybug’s name. Adrien was nodding as Nino talked quietly, eyes wide and bright.

“You’re eavesdropping,” Alya murmured with a small smile as she scrolled through her blog.

“Shhh,” Marinette flushed.

“And she’s amazing, dude. I know you’ve talk about how great Ladybug is but now I really get what you’ve been gushing about,” Nino exclaimed.

“I don’t gush necessarily,” Adrien argued, cheeks going pink. “She is pretty great though, isn’t she? How’d you get to spend so much time with her again?”

“Oh, uh, I was just hanging out in the park and she swung by,” Nino lied. “Apparently she was patrolling and got bored.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “And she was alone?”

Nino swallowed audibly. “Uh, yep! Chat Noir wasn’t there so it was just Ladybug.”

“Hmm.”

“Anyway, I only wanted to tell you how beautiful she is.”

“Beautiful?”

“I mean awesome!”

“You said beautiful,” Adrien pointed out. 

“Oh, look at that, class is starting!” Nino turned towards the front of the room in a cold sweat.

Marinette eased back into her chair, face burning. 

“Looks like Nino thinks Ladybug is beautiful,” Alya smirked, voice low. “Isn’t that interesting?”

“Hush.”

“Someone should tell her.”

“Alya.”

“What? It’s about time he got on the ‘I’m in love with Ladybug’ train. I’m about to make us t-shirts,” Alya teased.

“I should’ve never told you.”

“You love me.”

“I hate you.”

“And Nino loves you so that’s fun.”

Marinette buried her face in her hands and leaned against Alya’s arm. “He looks so good in green,” she groaned.

“You’re in trouble, girl.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”


	26. Plagg and Wayzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg Appreciation Week Day 5: Other Kwamis (Spoilers for Season 2, Episode 1)

Plagg grinned at the flash of pink words that floated in the air before him. Tikki could be so feisty when she wanted to be. They had been sending messages back and forth for the last week now since he discovered their connection still held. While she would never admit it, Tikki had been dropping more and more hints as to who her holder was. Plagg was almost certain he knew now.

“You should take him to Fu.” Another message had appeared as soon as the other had dissipated. Plagg frowned, scribbling on the notepad and turning it to ash.

“That’s just asking for trouble,” he mumbled to himself. “Although Fu has some things to explain.”

The bathroom door opened and Adrien trudged into the room with a yawn. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, Kid. “We’re going out.”

“But it’s my only free morning!”

“Chat Noir business. Now come on.”

_________________________________

“A little warning would have been nice,” Wayzz murmured, offering a cup of tea. 

Plagg sniffed at it and shook his head. “We have limited time to get out for stuff like this. Take what you can get, Z.”

“Tikki was here yesterday. She mentioned you’ve been contacting each other.” Wayzz watched his master pour a cup of tea for Adrien, the young man’s eyes bright with excitement as they spoke.

“Yeah, what else did she tell you?”

“That you know where Nooroo is.”

Plagg nodded. “I do.”

“We need to form a plan. Master is talking about bringing Trixx and Pollen out. He’s found potential holders.”

“We haven’t all been activated at the same time in a couple of centuries.” Plagg moved a small cookie around his plate. “Things are going to get bad.”

“They often do at first. Perseverance will bring justice.”

“Do you ever miss the time when we just existed? When we were here and not called on to fight each other?”

“In fairness, we aren’t always fighting each other,” Wayzz pointed out. “There is plenty of evil in the world without the abuse of a kwami’s power.”

“I guess.”

“And no.”

“No?”

“I don’t miss it,” Wayzz answered. “Purpose is important.” He smiled fondly as Master Fu began to show Adrien the scans from his father’s book. “Besides, it’s nice to have them.”

“The humans?”

“Our humans.”

Plagg watched Adrien’s face as uncertainty creased his brows. “Yeah.”


	27. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from queenoflightnings: "Okay, fine, maybe we are friends." Marichat or Chloe and Nath, pleaaase.

“Okay, fine, maybe we are friends,” Chloe admitted as Nathaniel slid another foil out of her hair. 

“I would hope so at this point.” He tossed another purple streaked foil in the trash can. “Although I’m still surprised I’m the one you called to help with this. Surely Sabrina would’ve been willing.”

“Of course she would have but Sabrina doesn’t know anything about hair color.”

“And I do?”

“Please, Kurtzberg, you may be a natural redhead but not that hue.”

He flushed as he continued to free her hair of the foils. “I may help it along a little.”

“And I didn’t want to go to a salon because what if it doesn’t look good? No one can see me with bad hair.”

“It doesn’t look all that great right now,” Nathaniel chuckled, wiping his gloved hands on a towel. “You’re kind of rocking a wet dog look right now.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed as she stared at Nathaniel’s reflection. “Watch it, Red.”

“Ready to rinse?” he asked, trying not to laugh.

“I guess. If you make my hair fall out, I will kill you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He led her to the massive bathtub. “Here, I put the towel on the side so it doesn’t hurt your elbows too much when you’re leaning over.”

“Thanks.” Chloe got down on her knees and hung her head over the bathtub. She waited for the water to start but nothing happened. “What’s taking so long?”

“I’m taking off my shoes and rolling my pants up.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want them wet?” Nathaniel straddled the bathtub by Chloe and grabbed the faucet extension. “Okay, this is going to be cool at first,” he warned. She stiffened but soon relaxed into his touch as Nathaniel gently washed away the excess color from her hair. “Oh, I think this is going to be really pretty,” he murmured. “Lavender is a good color for you.”

“I hope so.”

“Why are you doing this anyway?”

Chloe tried to shrug but found it difficult in her current position. “I just need a change.”

Nathaniel nodded, fingers moving carefully through her hair. “I can’t wait to see this dry. I think it’s going to blend really well.”

“It better. I don’t want it to be chunky.”

“Some people like chunky highlights.”

“Some people are tacky.”

He laughed. “I think that will do it. Hang on while I get a towel.” Nathaniel wrapped her hair in the fluffy towel and helped her stand. “Do you want me to dry it for you?”

Chloe felt her mouth go dry. There was something nice about having him in her bathroom like this, both of them barefoot and the room warm and fragrant from the hair washing. His cheeks were a soft pink and for once both of his eyes were visible, bright red hair pulled back with one of her sparkling hair combs.

“I, uh, I don’t have to,” he said hesitantly, stepping back.

She mentally shook herself. “Of course you have to! You’re my stylist for the night and I demand the full salon treatment.” She moved past him and sat in her vanity chair.

He smiled and followed her, picking up the hair dryer and turning it on low. Chloe watched his reflection for a moment before closing her eyes and letting herself drown in the sensations. His touch felt different the drier her hair became. He was always so careful, never pulling and gently untangling. When she was brave enough to dare a glance in the mirror, she could see his lips pursed in concentration as he worked. She was definitely in trouble.

“Okay, tell me what you think.”

Chloe looked at her hair. It fell in soft sheets, light lavender shot through the golden blonde. “I look...different.”

“Good different?”

She tilted her head. “I think so.” She bit her lip and looked up at him. “What do you think?”

“Oh,” his eyes widened in surprise and he quickly turned his attention to her reflection. “I think you look really beautiful. I mean, uh, it looks nice, the purple. It’s a good color for you.”

“Really?”

“Chloe, I think you know how gorgeous you are.”

She preened. “It’s still nice to hear.”

He shook his head, face looking redder than it had before. “Well, if that’s all, I should probably get home. I still need to work on that chemistry assignment.”

“Maybe we could work on it together,” Chloe offered. “That way you don’t have to leave yet.”

“You want me to stay?” he asked, biting his lip.

Chloe stood and flipped her hair, moving past him to her bedroom. “Don’t make a big deal over it, Red. You’re cute when you blush.”


	28. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from yoyos-on-the-wharf: "A little hanky panky?" Ladynoir

“A little hanky panky?” Chat Noir grinned.

“What in the world is hanky panky?” Ladybug laughed. “I’m pretty sure you just made that up.”

“I did not! It’s a real thing, my Lady.”

“Uh-huh. Use it in a sentence.”

“DId you hear about the hanky panky between Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

She frowned. “I have literally learned nothing from that.”

“Chat Noir and Ladybug are all about the hanky panky,” he offered.

“Nothing.”

He smirked. “The heroes of Paris snuck off to a quiet corner of the city for a little hanky panky,” he said, eyebrows waggling beneath his mask.

Ladybug opened her mouth and then snapped it shut, eyes narrowing even as her cheeks began to burn. 

“I’m guessing you have an idea now,” he teased.

“You have to the count of three,” she said calmly.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m giving you to the count of three to get a head start and then I will show you the new meaning of hanky panky,” she growled. “And something tells me you won’t find it nearly as funny, Chaton.”

“You’ve got kind of a crazy look going on in your eyes, my Lady,” Chat Noir commented, taking a step back.

“One.”

“It was just a silly joke. It’s not like I go around actually telling people we’re all about the hanky panky.”

“Two.”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened and he took a few steps back before turning and racing across the rooftop.

“Three,” Ladybug grinned, running after him.


	29. Ladybug and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from art-esque: If you’re still doing the prompt list: “Don’t cry. Everything’s going to be okay.” Ladrien (because Ladrien is best ship) ✨

Ladrien is such a beautiful ship. It is the sweet, blushy ship and I love it. <3

“Don’t cry,” Adrien said, hands waving over Ladybug’s hunched form helplessly. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

She sniffled and wiped at her nose with a disgusted sigh. “I’m sorry. I don’t usually get like this. Today has just really sucked.”

“Everyone has bad days.”

“Even handsome models?”

Adrien blushed and Ladybug covered her face. “I can’t believe I just said that,” she groaned.

He laughed, pulling her hands away. Her skin was mottled and her eyes red from crying. “Even big dorks,” he amended.

“You aren’t a dork,” she pouted.

He laughed again and it was a warm sound that filled Ladybug’s heart. “I’m a huge dork but it can be our little secret.”

She smiled. “I won’t tell anyone, promise.”

“Good,” he nodded, face serious. “That’s important information that can’t get out.”

Ladybug giggled and primly wiped at her nose with a tissue. 

“See? That’s better,” Adrien smiled. “Why don’t you tell me what happened to make today suck so much?”

“There wasn’t even one big thing,” she huffed, throwing her hand up. “It was just a lot of little sucky things that culminated into one big sucky feeling and bleh.”

“Very eloquent,” he teased. “What can I do to make today less sucky?” He glanced at the clock on his bedroom wall. “Well, what’s left of today anyway.”

“It’s late. You probably want to get back to sleep.” Ladybug tried to stand but Adrien gently grabbed her hand.

“I’d love it if you stayed a bit longer, if you’re up to it, that is,” he said, face hopeful.

“How could anyone say no to you?” She sat back down on the couch beside him.

“It actually happens quite a bit,” he replied with a wry smile. “Now what can I do to make today less sucky?”

“You’ve already done it,” Ladybug said softly, glancing down at their joined hands. 

Adrien’s gaze followed hers and his cheeks warmed. “I’m so glad you came by.”

“I am too.”

“I kinda had a sucky day too,” he admitted, “but now that’s not what I’m going to remember about today.”

Ladybug felt her breath catch in her chest. “It isn’t?”

“No,” he replied, voice quiet as he rubbed his thumb across the back of her gloved hand. “I’m going to remember today as a very good day.”


	30. Plagg and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg Appreciation Week Day 6: Past Holders (Season 2, Episode 1 spoilers)

“Is Nooroo bad?”

Plagg looked away from the plate of Camembert in surprise. “What?”

“Nooroo,” Adrien repeated, turning in his desk chair to face Plagg. “He must be bad, right? LIke say my father is Hawkmoth, maybe Nooroo has just been a bad influence on him.”

The kwami winced. “Kid, you know that’s not how it works.”

“Well, sure, not with you and me, but that’s because you’re mostly good, right? I mean, you can be a pain but you aren’t evil.”

“Adrien...”

Adrien stood and began to pace. “Because that would make the most sense, you know? Like my father can be an asshole, but he isn’t evil. He isn’t some supervillain who has been terrorizing Paris the past year. That’s not him.”

“Sit down.”

The young man shot his kwami a defiant look.

“Sit down, Kid. I need to tell you about someone.”

Adrien reluctantly dropped back into his chair and crossed his arms. Plagg pushed the plate of cheese away, his appetite gone. “Kwamis aren’t necessarily good or evil. Sure, we have alignments we may lean towards at times, but our holders are who ultimately decide what to do with our power.” He took a deep breath. “The Black Cat Miraculous hasn’t always been used for good, Adrien.”

Adrien frowned but didn’t speak.  
“The first time it happened, I was only a bit over a century old. See, Tikki and I are usually released together to keep balance, but a thief by the name of Garrett liked the ring and didn’t have much use for the earrings. He didn’t realize what he had stumbled across. Once he found out about the power I could grant him...” Plagg shook his head. “I was with him for four years. He used Cataclysm to kill anyone in his path. He had no big plans or ambitions; he was just greedy. By the time the Guardians found a Ladybug who could take him down, he had caused so much destruction.”

Adrien looked down at his ring. “But he was a bad guy already.”

Plagg smiled sadly. “Yeah, he was.”

“So you’re saying that Nooroo isn’t the bad one when it comes to Hawkmoth.” Adrien’s tone was defiant but his face was already beginning to crumble.

“I’m saying Nooroo is at the will of his master, yeah.” Plagg floated across the room, landing on Adrien’s knee. “Tikki grants Ladybug an amazing ability. She can fix any damage done by another kwami’s power while they are both active. The Ladybug Miraculous wasn’t active the whole time Garrett had the ring though. I remember every death,” he sighed. “Sometimes I don’t think it’ll matter how many good things I help my holders do; those deaths can never be erased. I imagine Nooroo feels the same way even though Ladybug has thankfully been able to undo all of Hawkmoth’s damage.”

Adrien’s fingers curled into a fist. “We have to stop him.”

“We do.”

“No matter what.”


	31. Alya and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “You’re amazing, did you know that?” djwifi

“You’re amazing,” Alya smiled, pressing the tip of her finger lightly against Nino’s nose. “Did you know that?”

Nino’s cheeks darkened. “Stop.”

“Amazing and handsome and smart.” She bopped the end of his nose gently with every word. “I’m pretty much the luckiest girl in all of Paris, probably the world even.”

He chuckled, pulling her closer and hiding his face against her hair. “I don’t like this game,” he murmured. 

“What game?”

“The one where you try to turn me into a blushing mess.” He pulled back and squeezed his eyes shut. “My face is so warm right now.”

“I bet I can make it warmer.”

“Alya,” he groaned but something in his tone let her know he would continue to listen. Nino had never been comfortable being complimented and Alya hoped to change that. He deserved so much praise. 

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You amaze me everyday,” she said. “You work so hard at the things you love. You’re kind and sweet and you deserve only the best things.”

He swallowed thickly and watched her from behind his glasses. 

“You’re my favorite person, Nino Lahiffe, and you’re just going to have to come to terms with that.”

“Of all the things you said, I think that’s the best one to be,” he finally replied, voice soft as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

“What?”

“Yours.”

Alya felt her own cheeks warm as a blush painted her skin and she shook her head. “You’re also very smooth.”


	32. Plagg, Adrien/Chat Noir, and Hawkmoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg Appreciation Week Day 7: The Ring (Season 2 spoilers)

“Do you know what’s happening when I’m Chat?” Adrien asked, voice striving for nonchalance but there was a bit too much tension in it to suit Plagg. He had come to know his holder well.

"Thankfully, I’m blissfully unaware of what you do when I get sucked into the ring,” he lied. “All’s the better if you ask me. It’s painful enough to watch you flirt with Ladybug as yourself. I hate to think of what you try when you can hide behind a mask.”

Instead of the snarky retort he was expecting, Adrien only nodded thoughtfully and returned his attention to his book. Something about his reaction didn’t sit well with Plagg.  
_____________________

“I can’t make that promise. I need the earrings as well,” Hawkmoth said, chin tilted back defiantly. He pursed his lips and his expression softened, a lying fondness creeping into his eyes. “But I can see how much you care about her. Give me your ring, Adrien. I must take the earrings as well, but I swear no further harm will come to the girl.”

Plagg figured out what was happening a split second before he was tumbling from the ring, Chat Noir’s transformation washing away to leave a broken Adrien, suddenly seeming much younger than he was and holding out his hand to his father, the silver ring glinting from the moonlight streaming in through the large window. 

“Kid, don’t do this!” Plagg urged, zipping in front of Adrien’s face. 

“I have to,” he muttered miserably. “This is the only way I can save her.” He finally looked up at the kwami, tears glittering. “I’m so sorry, Plagg. You’ve been my best friend.”

Plagg growled, facing Hawkmoth. “You hear that, you piece of shit? His best friend.” He forced the reaching hand away and inhaled deeply before fighting his way into the ring. Adrien’s resistance tore at him but he brought up his magic anyway through sheer determination and stubbornness. Plagg felt ragged and worn and wasn’t sure how long he could hold it on his own but Chat Noir stood before Hawkmoth once more, eyes wide in shock, his chest heaving.

“Drop your transformation, Adrien,” Hawkmoth demanded, fingers tightening around the top of his cane.

Chat Noir took a confused step away, trying to make sense of things. “No,” he finally said, voice soft.

“This is madness. You were ready to hand the ring over moments ago.”

Adrien could feel a reassuring pulse along his skin and knew despite what he had said, Plagg was with him. “Momentary insanity,” Chat Noir shrugged, quickly retreating. “It happens to the best of us. You should know.”

“I will have that ring. I will destroy this whole city if I have to.”

Chat Noir shook his head sadly, sensing he was close to the door and escape. “You don’t have to, Father. You’re choosing to. There’s a difference.” He looked up at the man, eyes hardening. “And we’re going to stop you, no matter what.”


	33. Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from mirajanekpopgirl28: Maybe a "You promised you wouldn't laugh" Ladynoir. And Ladybug would share something a little embarassing to Chat. Just something cute.

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh,” Ladybug pouted, crossing her arms defensively.

Chat Noir held up a hand. “I’m sorry, my Lady, you’re right,” he chuckled, attempting to look chagrin and failing miserably. “I’m really not laughing at your confession. The way you said it was just too adorable.”

She stomped her foot in irritation. “It is dumb that I haven’t kissed anyone yet though! I don’t see what’s so adorable about that,” she huffed.

“It’s not dumb,” he grinned fondly, “but I do think you’re forgetting about a very special person you have indeed kissed.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine, let me revise. I’ve never kissed anyone when it wasn’t a life or death situation.”

Chat Noir glanced around the rooftop. “Well, it isn’t a life or death situation now. How about a kiss?” He puckered his lips and leaned forward and Ladybug pushed him away with a finger on his nose.

“Not a chance, Kitty.”

“Rude. I’m just trying to be a good friend.” He tilted his head, studying her. “Wait, does it really bother you?”

Ladybug dropped down to sit on the ledge of the building, swinging her legs over the side. She shrugged with a soft sigh. “I don’t know. A little. My best friend makes out with her boyfriend a lot and it’s like there’s something in the water at school. Everyone is kissing everyone.”

“It has seemed like that,” Chat Noir frowned. He caught her expression and blanched. “I mean, I see a lot of people pairing off lately too.”

She nodded, satisfied enough with his answer for the moment. “I guess it just makes me wonder what’s wrong with me, you know? Why is no one kissing me?”

“To be fair, I literally just offered to kiss you,” he reminded her, sitting down.

“You don’t count.”

“Meowch.”

She winced. “I’m sorry, Chat. I really didn’t mean it that way.”

“There’s someone else you like,” he said.

“Yeah, and it’s stupid but I just keep thinking maybe he’ll actually notice me, you know?”

Chat Noir looked out over the city lights, trying to ignore the tight feeling in his chest. “Listen, Bugaboo, if this guy doesn’t automatically realize how absolutely amazing you are, he’s not worth your time.”

“He’s not a bad guy!” she defended quickly. “It’s just...Adrien only sees me as a friend.”

His throat went dry. “A friend?”

“And I know I should be okay with that,” she continued on without comment, “but I can’t seem to reach that level. I don’t want to only be his friend. Does that make me selfish?”

“Absolutely not!”

She blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“You should kiss him immediately.”

“What?!”

Chat Noir shook his head. “I, uh, wow, um...I only mean that you should talk to him. Maybe he doesn’t realize that you feel this way.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened behind her mask and her cheeks went curiously pink. Chat Noir watched the change flow along her skin in fascination. “Oh, I don’t think I could do that.”

“Why not?”

She scrunched her nose. “I just couldn’t.”

He turned halfway towards her, bringing one leg up to help his balance. “How about you practice with me? I’m Adrien.”

“Chat.”

“Come on, my Lady! It’ll be fun.”

She took a deep breath. “Okay, um, hi, Adrien.”

“Hi, Ladybug,” Chat Noir grinned, feeling his heartbeat speed up at the sound of his name falling from her lips.

Her brows knitted together. “I don’t really know where to go from here. It’s not like I want to just ask him to kiss me. That’s weird.”

“What about asking me to go out for coffee or something?”

She nodded. “Would you be interested in going to grab a cup of coffee with me?”

“Only if you accept my marriage proposal so we can live happily ever after.”

“Chat!”

“What?” he laughed, dodging a swat from her flailing hand. “He could say that.”  
______________________

Marinette took a steadying breath and crossed the courtyard. “Um, hi, Adrien.”

Adrien turned to her with a kind smile. “Hi, Marinette.”

Her fingers tightened on her purse strap. “I was, um, I was wondering if maybe...if you aren’t busy...or if you are busy we could do it another time, but would you maybe want to go get a coffee with me?”

As if he had been in a dark room and someone had finally turned on the light, Adrien saw Marinette. He stepped closer, cheeks warming. “I’d love to, my Lady.”


	34. Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi prompt: Soulmate AU with Ladynoir and Adrinette

The first sign Marinette noticed was small cramped handwriting that appeared on the top of her right thigh when she was getting ready to step into the shower. 

“I don’t want to do this.”

She read the words aloud with a frown. She was half tempted to write “Do what?” on her thigh but she wasn’t sure it would have done any good. When she had asked Alya, her best friend had chuckled with a comment that soulmate marks didn’t work like text messaging. Marinette was glad she had taken a picture of the message when she found it faded away by the next morning, the words so faint against her skin that she doubted anyone else would see them as more than a slight flaw in her coloring under inspection.   
__________________

“What do you think about soulmates?” Ladybug asked when they paused their patrol for a break. 

“I think it’s a nice idea,” Chat Noir replied, dropping down to the edge of the roof to rest. “I’m not sure how much stock I put in it though. Seems a little impossible.”

“But romantic.”

He grinned. “Definitely romantic. You’ve been holding out on me, Bug. I had no idea you were such a softie.”

She nudged his shoulder with hers. “I’m not really. I mean, I guess I feel the same way. It’s a nice thought but one person in all the world? What if you never get to meet them? Are you doomed to be alone forever?”

“You’ll never be alone as long as you’ve got me, my Lady.”

“That’s actually pretty comforting, Chaton.”

He beamed at her. “Maybe we’re soulmates anyway, you know? The Black Cat and Ladybug are two halves of a whole.”

She worried her bottom lip. “Do you ever get writing on your skin?”

An odd expression settled over his face. “What?”

“Like something you didn’t put there. You look down and suddenly one day there are just words written on your skin. Has that ever happened to you?”

He shook his head slowly. “I don’t think so. That’s definitely something I would’ve noticed.”

Ladybug shrugged, trying to stamp down the feeling of disappointment that was creeping in. “It was a longshot anyway.”

“Wait, do you get writing on your skin?”

“Only once and it was months ago. It was probably a fluke.”

He nodded, expression thoughtful.

__________________

The second sign came only a day after her talk with Chat Noir. Marinette was sitting down at her desk when her skin began to tingle. 

“Are you there?” was written sideways on the inside of her left wrist. Her breath caught as she looked down at it. She glanced around quickly but everyone else in the classroom seemed to be absorbed in their own things. Her gaze fell on the back of Adrien’s head, his face bent down towards his desk. She felt a slight pang at the thought of him not being the one writing to her but it wasn’t fresh. She had been slowly packing away her feelings for him day by day. Friendship was what they had and she could be content with that, for the most part.

She took out her phone and snapped a quick picture. It would be nice to have another one to look at. The handwriting was the same but less cramped this time. She had spent much too long staring at the first message written on her skin. The style had been small and untidy and she had decided it had been written in a hurry. She wondered if her soulmate-- even though she wouldn’t admit it to Chat Noir or Alya, she firmly believed she had one now-- was trying to reach out to her. The timing seemed too perfect after her talk with Chat Noir the night before. She knew Alya had said it wasn’t like text messaging, but...

The ink felt cool against her skin but Marinette was sure that was all in her head. “I’m here,” she wrote.  
__________________

“Soulmates are real,” Chat Noir said as soon as Ladybug landed on the beam beside him. He had paused his pacing to glance up at her but resumed it after he had spoken.

She blinked in surprise. “What makes you say that?”

“The writing thing you were talking about; it happened to me.”

Ladybug inhaled sharply. “What did it say?”

He shook his head almost in agitation. “I asked a question and they answered. I didn’t know it worked like that.”

“I’m not sure it does.”

“Well, it did,” he huffed.

She reached out, grabbing his arm and halting his progress. “Are you okay?”

Chat Noir’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t know.”

“Talk to me.”

“Let’s go sit,” he suggested, nodding to the observation deck of the tower below. They climbed down gracefully and sat with their backs to the railing. “I guess I might be freaking out a little.”

“It’s barely noticeable,” she grinned.

He chuckled. “Thanks, my Lady.” He tapped his claws together, watching them so he didn’t have to look up. “Okay, so I think I’m freaked out because sometimes I write on my skin as a coping mechanism.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I get upset or I need to get something out, I...” He trailed off. “Okay, I’m going to tell you something I’ve never told anyone, alright?”

She nodded and took one of his hands in hers. He looked down at their joined hands in surprise. “You can tell me anything,” she encouraged.

“Right.” He took a deep breath. “Sometimes I have trouble dealing with some things. I started writing on my skin when I got upset because I could wash it away and hide it but it still helped when I needed it. I had to write in places that wouldn’t be easily seen but it helped a little. I, uh, I still have to do it sometimes.”

“I don’t want to do this.”

“So when you told me about seeing writing on your skin,” he continued, “that really freaked me out because what if I do have a soulmate out there and they’ve seen all the messed up stuff I’ve written on myself. These were supposed to be my secrets, you know?”

She nodded, trying to swallow back all the emotions that were fighting their way to the surface. “Maybe they don’t see everything you write. Maybe it just happens randomly.”

“Maybe. So yesterday I tested it and...and they answered.”

“What did you ask?”

He deflated. “What I really wanted to know, I guess. I asked if they were there.”  
__________________

Chat Noir had called it a test. Marinette thought it was only fair if she conducted her own. After all, their question and answer could have been coincidence. They were generic enough that any soulmates finding each other would be asking the same. 

She held the red gel pen up to the light, the metallic ink glittering. Would it show up red on his skin? The two messages she had received were black and she realized she wasn’t sure if that was the way it was or if her soulmate had used black ink. If it was Chat Noir, she wanted him to know without a doubt who she was. The thought excited and terrified her. She was closer to him than anyone else but there were still so many secrets between them.

Marinette wanted to leave him a message he was sure to see. She wasn’t skilled in using her left hand to write but she gritted her teeth in determination and drew a simple ladybug between the knuckles of her middle finger on her right hand. It wasn’t very pretty but it was hopefully easy to tell what it was. She hoped he got the message.   
__________________

“Sorry you’re stuck with me,” Adrien grinned as Marinette took the seat beside him.

She laughed and it felt good to not be so worried about sitting next to him. Moving on had been a hard decision but felt like the right one. “It’s a burden but I’m sure I’ll manage somehow. Where should we start?”

“I was thinking I could research economic stuff and you could work on the social aspects?”

“Sounds like a good plan,” she nodded. She glanced over at his tablet and it felt like her heart stopped. On his middle finger, just beside the silver ring glinting in the light on his ring finger, was the light outline of a crudely drawn ladybug. “What’s that?” she whispered.

He followed her gaze and blanched, dropping his hand below the desk. 

“Nothing.”

“Chat?” she asked softly.

His eyes widened and he swallowed loudly, giving her a slight nod. She put her right hand on the desk, the ladybug already fading from her skin from the night before. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. They stared at each other as everything clicked into place. Their surroundings fell away and they were the only two people in the world to exist. 

Marinette tentatively reached under the table, taking his hand in hers. He linked their fingers, grip tight and comforting. “I’m here,” she breathed.


	35. Adrien, Nino, and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cataphoriccatastrophe: “I need a place to stay.” Adrinino

“I need a place to stay,” Felix muttered, keeping his eyes down and shifting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder. “You said if I needed--”

“Right, of course,” Adrien nodded quickly. “Come in.” He stepped to the side and the younger man reluctantly passed through the doorway. “Do you need to let anyone know where you are?”

“No,” Felix said, voice strong. “If I could just sleep on your couch tonight, I can be gone in the morning.”

Nino walked into the living room and looked between his boyfriend and the teenager. “You must be Felix.”

Felix stepped back and Adrien held up a hand. “He’s cool, I promise. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need to.”  
________________________

“I want to help him,” Adrien sighed, looking up at Nino. 

Nino brushed his fingers through his partner’s hair where his head lay on his lap. “Letting him stay here is helping him.”

Adrien frowned. “It’s not enough.” He turned his head slightly so he could glance down the hallway at the closed guest room door. “He’s me, Nino. He may as well be anyway.” He looked back up and worried his lip. “He’s me if I didn’t have you back then.”

Nino frowned, fingers stilling. “What do you mean exactly?”

“Rich kid, neglectful father, depressed, searching. I’ve run into him a few times at the bakery. I’ve seen him eyeing Marinette’s cousin. He’s mostly quiet though, keeps to himself. He seems so lonely.”

“Hmmm.”

“We could keep him. He needs a place where he can grow and feel safe and--”

“We can’t adopt a teenager, Adrien,” Nino said gently, sliding his hand under Adrien’s neck and leaning down while pulling him up for a kiss. Even after their lips parted, he kept their faces close. “You’re an amazing man with a big heart and I love that about you, but we have to live in reality.”

“He’s so unhappy though.”

“Then we help him. We offer our home as a safe place to come when he needs to. We talk to him and feed him and take care of him the best we can.” Nino sat back against the couch and Adrien pulled himself upright.

“What if that’s not enough?”

“It’s more than anyone else has ever offered,” Felix answered quietly, standing at the edge of the hallway. “Sorry, I was looking for the bathroom.”

“Third door on the right,” Nino said.

Felix nodded and turned but paused without looking back at them. “You have no idea what this means to me,” he said, voice soft. “So thank you.” He moved down the hall, disappearing into the bathroom.

“He is like you,” Nino commented thoughtfully, grabbing Adrien’s hand in his. “And if he’s got that going for him, I think he’s going to be fine.”


	36. Ladybug and Rena Rouge/Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cataphoriccatastrophe: “I always want to kiss you.” with Alyanette

“I always want to kiss you,” Rena Rouge murmured, pulling back slightly. “Mask or no mask.”

“Good to know.” Ladybug laughed and turned slightly so she could rest her head against her girlfriend’s. “I don’t know if I’m relieved or upset right now.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Rena Rouge sighed, slipping her arm around Ladybug’s waist. “But I do have to go back soon.”

“I’m surprised you’re being so calm about it.”

Rena Rouge chuckled. “Believe me, Fu and I had words, but I guess he has a point. It’s dangerous to have all of the Miraculous in the field at once. It’s better this way, even if I don’t like to admit it.”

“I guess,” Ladybug shrugged. “I know that’s not going to stop you from being in the middle of it though.” She reached for the foxtail necklace, lifting it for a moment before letting it drop again. “At least with this, I knew you had super powers to take care of yourself.”

“If you think I don’t worry about you even with your spots, you’re crazy,” Rena Rouge shot back. “Chat and I have talked more than once about keeping you safe.”

“As if he needs any more encouragement to put himself in harm’s way. I worry about him too.”

“I guess we’re all just stuck worrying about each other then.”

“I am actually glad you got to experience this with me, even it is was only temporary,” Ladybug smiled, closing the small distance between them and kissing her girlfriend’s cheek. “I want to share every part of my life with you, even the scary parts.”

“Ears down,” Rena Rouge murmured as her transformation fell away. 

Ladybug’s eyes widened and she slid her arm around Alya’s waist, holding her close as they sat on the edge of the building. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“You said even the scary parts,” Alya laughed, squeezing Ladybug’s side.

“I swear you’re going to give me a heart attack someday.”

“Like the romantic kind?”

Ladybug shook her head with a little smile. “I must love you. That’s the only explanation of why I haven’t locked you up somewhere to keep you safe.”

“I love you too, M. Besides, we both know I could take you if you tried to lock me up.”

“Oh geez, not this argument again.”


	37. Adrien, Marinette, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cataphoriccatastrophe: “How do you live like this?” Adrininette

“How do you live like this?” Nino grimaced, glancing around the messy apartment.

“Well, we stay a little busy saving Paris and all. And we both have full time jobs on top of that.” Marinette tried straightening a stack of fashion magazines but gave up when the tower slid off the coffee table. “And it’s not so much dirty as it is messy.”

“I’m not sure that’s better.”

“Of course it is,” Adrien argued. “At least we don’t have old food lying around.”

“I think you guys might be hoarders.”

“We’re not hoarders; we just haven’t had a chance to clean out in a while. But you moving in is just the motivation we need!”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you’re really good at all the cleaning stuff so I’m sure you’ll be able to keep us in check,” Adrien added.

“So what I’m hearing is that you’re only dating me so I can be your live-in maid,” Nino replied dryly.

“Ooo, we should definitely get him one of those little black dresses,” Adrien teased.

“And a fluffy feather duster,” Marinette winked.

“Ha ha.” Nino shook his head. “Okay, before I move anything over here, we’ve got to get some of this cleaned out. Where are your trash bags?”

Marinette winced. “We ran out and I keep forgetting to grab more at the store. It’s always closed by the time I get off work!”

“And I just forget,” Adrien shrugged.

“How have you two survived without me?”

“Superpowers?”

“It’s a good thing you’re both pretty.”

“Meowch.”  
______________________________

“See? Doesn’t this feel better?” Nino leaned back against the couch cushions and Marinette curled into his side with a contented hum.

“Everything looks so nice.”

“Nino takes such good care of us,” Adrien agreed, dropping down to Nino’s other side and resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Nino kissed the top of each of their heads in turn with a fond smile. “Someone has to. I may as well be the lucky one.”


	38. Ladybug/Marinette, Chat Noir, and Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from overworkedunderwhelmed: “I woke up for this? Ugh.” LadyNoir, please. :)

“I woke up for this?” Chat Noir yawned. “Ugh.”

“Someone’s a grumpy kitty,” Ladybug teased, ruffling his hair. 

He leaned into her touch with a sigh, eyes sliding closed. “Sorry. I haven’t been sleeping well. I’m exhausted.”

“Hopefully we can end this soon and get you back to sleep.” She pulled away slightly and leaned over the edge of the roof. “Do you see the akuma?”

Chat Noir bumped his head against her hand with a grunt.

Ladybug laughed, scratching lightly behind his ears. “Come on, Chat, we need to focus.”

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled, gazing over the edge. “Are you sure there’s an akuma? It’s seems pretty quiet out.”

Ladybug frowned. “Tikki said there was one but she was acting a kinda funny, now that I think about it.”

“Yeah, Plagg was being weird too, but to be fair, he’s always a little weird.” Chat Noir yawned again, eyelids heavy. “Should we patrol?”

“You look like you’re about to drop.”

“It’s a possibility,” he admitted.

“Why don’t you go home? I’ll do a patrol just to check but I think maybe our kwamis were mistaken this time.”

“I’m not leaving you. What if there actually is an akuma?”

“Then it’s a quiet one,” she shrugged. 

“Maybe we can just stay here for a few minutes and see if anything happens,” he suggested, taking her hand and leading her to the low wall by the roof door. The sat down and Chat Noir placed Ladybug’s hand on his head. She chuckled softly and began to massage his scalp, paying special attention to the junction where the black ears sprouted from his hair. A deep purr rumbled from his chest as he leaned into her touch, eyes closing.

“I needed this,” he whispered.

Ladybug paused for a moment. “What?”

“Time with you,” he replied, voice dreamy. Within seconds, his breathing evened out and he was asleep. 

Ladybug’s fingers stilled and she carefully pulled her hand out of his hair but let it drift down to grip his shoulder, holding him close to her. “Spots off.”

Tikki appeared in front of her with a sly smile. “How very interesting.”

“I knew there was no akuma,” Marinette accused, keeping her voice low. “What’s going on?”

“Plagg and I have been communicating and he said Chat was having a really hard time with nightmares. He suggested getting you together at night and seeing if he could get some rest.”

Marinette looked down at his head resting on her shoulder. “He does seem exhausted.”

“I think bad things are coming, Marinette. Chat’s going to need you.”

“He’ll have me,” she promised. “Always.”


	39. Adrien, Chloe, Sabine, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from krzed: Drabble me please? "I've never felt anything like that." Sabine unofficially adopting Adrien and Chloe.

“I’ve never felt anything like that,” Chloe said quietly as Adrien joined her by the balcony railing. “I needed a break as sad as that is.”

He chuckled softly. “It can be a lot to take in at first.”

“It’s overwhelming.”

“But in a good way.”

They stayed quiet for a few moments, watching cars pass by on the street below.

“If you tell anyone this, I will end you, Adrikins, but I’ve always been kind of jealous of Marinette.”

Adrien smiled wryly. “You don’t say.”

“It’s just...she shouldn’t be the one who gets everything, you know? It’s not fair. I’m the mayor’s daughter. I’m rich and pretty and...” Chloe trailed off. “None of that matters here and I love and hate it.”

“It takes a little getting used to,” Adrien admitted. “Mari and Alya and Nino, it was different for them growing up. This is the way family is supposed to be.” He glanced back at the skylight. “But it feels good, doesn’t it? To be accepted just because. No strings attached, nothing expected.”

“I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“Believe me, there’s a little part of me that’s been waiting on it for years.”

Chloe chuckled bitterly. “We’re sad, aren’t we?”

“Just a little.”

They both turned when the skylight slid open. Sabine poked her head out with a kind smile. “Dessert is ready if you two are interested in something sweet.” 

“You’re already so sweet, I don’t know if I can handle anymore,” Adrien winked.

Sabine laughed. “Be careful, Adrien, your Chat is showing.”

He flushed and Chloe nudged his side with a grin. “We’ll be right down. Thank you.”

“Is seventeen too old to beg for adoption?” Chloe asked with a small smile. “I need that woman to smile at me like that everyday. It makes me feel warm and happy.”

“It’s kind of the best, right? There’s only one thing that’s better...” He trailed off and Chloe followed his gaze to the skylight where Marinette had appeared with a bright smile. 

“Did Mom tell you guys the cake is ready?”

“We’ll be right down, my Lady.”

She smiled at him, eyes twinkling. “Okay, I took care of all the kwami meals. See you guys in a few minutes.” 

Marinette disappeared again and Chloe rolled her eyes and smirked. “Fine, I’ll look into adoption on my own. Looks like you’ve already got your in for this family.”

Adrien’s blush returned. “I’m working on it.”


	40. Marinette, Adrien, Plagg, Nino, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from arubymeadow: Could you do Adrienette “Why are you ignoring me?” please? Double points for Marinette saying it to Adrien :D

“Why are you ignoring me?” Marinette grumbled, tossing her phone back on the coffee table. 

Nino patted the top of her head as he passed behind the couch. “Adrien’s just having a hard time right now, Mari. He’ll call back soon.”

“It’s just not like him, you know? No matter how upset he’s been, he’s always talked to me.”

“This is different,” Alya said gently. “He just lost the last family he has.”

“Don’t you think I know that? I’m the one who...” Marinette trailed off, shaking her head. “And you know what? He didn’t. Gabriel was not the last family he had and we’re going to show him that.”

“What’d you have in mind?” Nino asked.  
________________________

Plagg dropped a package on Adrien’s chest. “Get up, Kid. You need to see this.”

Adrien rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head. “Don’t make me take off the ring again,” he growled.

The pillow dissolved to ash and Plagg floated above Adrien as he coughed, wiping the remains away. “Stop being an ass and watch this.”

He glared at his kwami, rubbing the silver ring on his hand thoughtfully. Plagg stared back at him, challenging. “Fine,” Adrien huffed, grabbing the package and ripping it open. A disc case slid out, a green sticky note with a paw print carefully drawn in black ink on top. He ran a finger over the grooves the pen tip had made in the paper. Marinette always had a heavier hand when she was drawing. 

Adrien pulled his laptop on his bed with more effort than it should have taken and slid the disc into the side. 

Marinette appeared on the screen, hair up in a smooth bun and makeup soft. “Hi,” she said quietly. “This is my seventh take.” She laughed and it was a healing sound, spreading warmth through Adrien’s chest. Her eyes grew serious. “I can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now. I’m so sorry, Kitty. I wish there was something I could do to make it all better.”

Nino appeared behind her. “We just want you to know we’re here for you, dude. Sorry for the dramatics of the whole dvd in a package thing, but you haven’t left us a whole lot of choices.”

The view swung around and Alya’s face filled the screen. “Don’t listen to him, Adrien. He was way too excited about this and is just sore that I’m the one holding the camera.” 

Marinette and Nino were suddenly in front of the screen again. The view shook a little and Alya appeared with them. “We love you,” Marinette said with a small smile. “We love you and you’re our family and we’re here for you when you’re ready. That’s all we wanted to say.”

The video ended and Adrien hit play again.  
________________________

Marinette woke up to the sound of heavy boots above. She blinked up at the skylight and glowing green cat eyes looked down at her. Light was filling her room as Adrien dropped down to the edge of her bed while she moved across to meet him. They hugged each other tightly, Adrien shaking as Marinette held him. 

“I’m sorry I--”

Marinette shook her head, cutting him off and pulled him back up the bed to lie down beside her. “Sleep now. We’ll face the rest tomorrow, together.” 

He kissed her softly and nodded, eyes sliding shut.


	41. Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from drumrockstar21: *Gasp* Ooooooh a prompt list by one of my fave writers?!? YASS. Okay, so can we get "But you have to remember!" about a drunken night with LadyNoir? :D

“But you have to remember!” Rena Rouge cackled. “Because if you don’t, this just got ten times funnier.”

Ladybug held her hand to her head and scowled at her teammate. “I’m not above killing you right now.”

Rena Rouge tried to school her face into an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry, LB, but after watching Chat chase you all this time, it was really funny to see you like that.”

Ladybug glanced around the rooftop to make sure they were alone. “Was it bad?” she winced.

Her best friend’s face softened. “No, M, it wasn’t bad. He especially didn’t think so.”

“This is the worst,” Ladybug groaned, covering her face. “How am I going to face him again? You have to tell me exactly what happened.”

“Relax. So you two got drunk and made out a little. Queenie and I got you split up before anything too serious went down. Who hasn’t that happened to?”

“We what?!”

“Really it was all you. I mean, you just went for it, girl. He didn’t know what hit him. You should have seen how big his eyes got when you kissed him and then he just sorta melted and oh...” Rena Rouge trailed off with a frown. “I think I see the problem now.”

“Thanks for catching up.”

They sat on the roof ledge, kicking their heels against the brick. “So you really have no feelings for him at all?”

Ladybug sighed. “You know I love Chat, but--”

“If you follow that ‘but’ with who I think you’re going to, I may push you off this roof.”

“How would it even work with us? I don’t even know his actual name.”

“Why is that still an issue? You and I know about each other,” Rena Rouge pointed out.

“I guess.”

Rena Rouge glanced behind them and took a deep breath before returning her attention to Ladybug. “Okay, let’s look at it this way. What reasons do you have for not being with Chat?”

“Watch it, Al, your Ladynoir is showing,” Ladybug deadpanned. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten where you stand on this.”

“I’m talking to you as your best friend first and shipper second, promise.”

Ladybug laughed. “I don’t know. I do have a lot of fun with him, and he makes me laugh. Obviously he’s attractive, although he knows it which can be irritating. I know he’s always got my back.” She worried her bottom lip thoughtfully. “I miss him on days we don’t get to see each other. I worry about him. I think there’s a lot about his home life that he hides from me.” She felt her cheeks warm. “And I’m going to stop talking now.”

“No, don’t,” Rena Rouge prodded. “Tell me more.”

“Um, it’s dumb but I love his whole kitty thing? I love his ears and that silly bell and sometimes his tail wraps around me and I get butterflies in my stomach, but the good kind, not the scary monster-making kind. And his eyes are kinda mesmerizing, aren’t they?”

Rena Rouge nudged Ladybug’s shoulder with hers. “I think you may have it bad, LB.”

Ladybug swallowed thickly. “I...I think I like Chat,” she admitted, voice quiet. “Like a lot.”

There was a loud whoop and Ladybug found herself being picked up from behind, strong arms holding her in a vice as she was swung around, happy laughter in her ear. She caught Rena Rouge’s smirk before the Fox hero waved and leapt from the roof ledge.

Chat Noir finally set Ladybug on her feet so they could face each other. His eyes were bright and a wide smile spread across his face. “Hello, my Lady,” he grinned.

“You heard all of that, didn’t you?”

“I think Rena might be trickier than we give her credit for.”

Ladybug covered her face but she felt gentle hands on her wrists, pulling her own hands away. “Please don’t hide from me anymore,” Chat Noir requested. “You’ve just made me happier than I’ve been in a really long time.”

“You weren’t supposed to hear that,” she pouted, not meeting his eyes.

He tilted his head, eyes guarded. “Did you not mean it?”

Ladybug felt her reservations ease away at the look on his face. “Of course I meant it,” she said softly. “I meant every word.”

Chat Noir’s entire expression shifted into one of pure joy and he pulled her to him, tail wrapping around them both. “Then we can work out the other details,” he said confidently. “Right now I just want to soak in being here with you like this.”

Ladybug let herself relax in his hold, resting her ear against his chest to hear his rapid heartbeat. “That sounds perfect,” she sighed.


	42. Ladybug and Alix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from talvin-muircastle: “You flinched. Did I do something?” Alix & Ladybug

“You flinched,” Alix pointed out. “Did I do something?” Ladybug shook her head but Alix watched the hero glance back at Chat Noir in his hiding place across the courtyard warily before eyeing the akuma again. 

“I’m just concentrating,” Ladybug murmured as the akumatized Ms. Bustier moved closer to her partner’s hiding place. The students who hadn’t been captured and trapped in books were scattered around the open school, hiding wherever they could find a space. Ladybug held her Lucky Charm anxiously, a spotted water bottle, and tried to figure out what she was supposed to do with it.

“It’s because of Timebreaker, isn’t it?” Alix asked quietly so her voice wouldn’t carry. “You’ve made sure I wasn’t anywhere near Chat Noir today. I noticed.”

Ladybug’s eyes cut back to her. “No one can help what they do when they’re akumatized.”

Alix pursed her lips. “That’s not exactly true, you know.”

“I can’t really talk about this right now.”

“There’s a blog that posts stuff from the akuma attacks,” Alix continued. “I think Alya’s tried to get it shut down a few times but it always pops back up. It has pictures from every one of your fights, I think.”

Chat Noir motioned to Ladybug and she shrugged helplessly, holding up the water bottle. It never took her this long to figure something out. Her transformation was going to run out if she didn’t act fast.

“I’ve seen the pictures of Chat Noir jumping in front of you when I was attacking. I know I killed him.”

“Everything was reset. He’s fine, see.” Ladybug gestured in Chat Noir’s direction, feeling her heart stutter a few beats. Alix’s observation had been too shrewd. She had, in fact, been putting herself between Chat Noir and the girl all day, sometimes purposefully and other times realizing it afterwards. She couldn’t even explain it to herself.

“I just want to say thank you,” Alix said, voice low as the akuma came closer. “If I was in your place, I can’t say I would keep saving the same people who attacked me before.”

“It’s not that simple,” Ladybug whispered. “We don’t see you as former enemies. You were victims of Hawkmoth.”

“Maybe,” Alix shrugged. “Doesn’t change the fact that what you’re doing is still pretty awesome.”

The book. The akuma was in the book. She could use the water from the bottle to ruin the book maybe?

Ladybug’s earrings let out a warning beep. “Stay down. I’ve got an idea.” She jumped out from their hiding place and ran towards the akuma. Alix watched Chat Noir join her. 

She had poured over the photos on the blog, studied Chat Noir sacrificing himself for Ladybug over and over. Alix had a hazy memory of the moment, but every time she tried to hold onto it, it ran through her fingers like sand. She had decided Ladybug’s strength wasn’t in what she could do because of her Miraculous but of who she was under the mask. Alix had seen her save Chloe more than a few times and anyone who was willing to do that had a heart of gold.

She watched Ladybug capture the akuma in her yoyo, Chat Noir making a quip and smiling at her fondly. She hoped that someday she would be able to show them just how much it actually meant that they continued to save Paris despite what the people they were saving had put them through.


	43. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Would you possibly do "I'm going to absolutely wreck you" with Adrien and Marinette pleeeeeeease

“I’m going to absolutely wreck you,” Marinette grinned, handing Adrien a game controller.

“Big talk for someone who doesn’t have access to a Lucky Charm right now, Bugaboo,” he grinned. “I think you’ll find that my skills have grown since our last gaming marathon.”

“Good. There was definitely room for improvement,” she winked.

Adrien stuck out his tongue and she poked his side, causing him to laugh in surprise. 

“Hey, uh, before we get started, I wanted to say something,” Marinette began, cheeks going pink. “Okay, so I don’t know if you realized, but I was a bit of an awkward mess around you when we first started hanging out.”

Adrien bit his lip. “I picked up on that,” he said gently.

“Right, of course.” She shook her head, blush increasing. “What I wanted to say is that I’m really glad we were able to work past that. You’ve become my best friend and that means a lot to me, Chaton.”

He set his controller on the coffee table and took her hand in his. “You’re my best friend too, Mari.”

Relief flashed across her face and she smiled. “Good.” She reached for her controller but Adrien touched her arm. She paused to look over at him.

“Since you brought it up, I was wondering if we could talk about the whole friends thing.”

“What about it?”

Adrien suddenly became very interested in a piece of imaginary lint on his jeans. “Is that all we are, friends?”

Marinette frowned. “Well, we’re partners too.”

“That’s not really what I mean.”

“Oh...oh!” she squeaked. “Do you mean like dating?”

He watched her through his eyelashes. “Kinda.”

Marinette felt her skin warm all over again. “I...um...”

Adrien took a deep breath and straightened his spine. “Marinette, I’d really like to take you on a date.”

She blinked at him but otherwise stayed frozen in place.

“If you don’t want to...” he frowned, slightly deflating.

Marinette shook herself. “No! I mean, yes! I mean, sorry,” she laughed. “I’m just thinking fourteen-year old me would be passed out right now.”

“I understand the feeling,” he grinned. “I’ve been working myself up to this for weeks now.”

“Really?”

He ducked his head sheepishly. “You can be a little intimidating, my Lady.”

Feeling brave, Marinette took his hand again and brought their joined hands to her lips. “There’s nothing we can’t face together, Kitty. Even each other.”

Adrien melted in a blushing pile of stammers and shy smiles the rest of the night.


	44. Adrien/Chat Noir and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “If we get caught, I’m blaming you.” with Adrien and Nino ¡please! (Ninoir)

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you,” Nino warned, glancing around the corner. 

Adrien chuckled. “Claws out.” His transformation flashed around him and he grinned. “Then I better take some precautions.”

Nino glanced back at his boyfriend. “I’m pretty sure Alya is going to say this is against the rules.”

“This is paintball. This is war. There are no rules.”

“You are so beyond dramatic, dude.”

“Please, if you think Alya hasn’t already convinced Marinette to transform, you’re kidding yourself,” Chat Noir said smugly. “The losers have to buy the winners a fancy dinner. There’s a lot at stake here.”

“You do remember you’re rich, right?”

“Not with victory yet. Come on.” Chat Noir tugged on Nino’s wrist, pulling him along as they crept around one of the low walls in the paintball field. “Looks like the coast is clear.”

“Looks can be deceiving, Chaton,” Ladybug quipped, appearing on top of the wall and pointing her paintball gun at him. 

Chat Noir held up his hands. “Everyone just needs to stay calm, Bugaboo.”

“Getting your boyfriend to transform for this, for shame,” Alya teased, rounding the wall with her gun pointed out.

“Pot, meet Kettle,” Nino replied dryly, slowly reaching into his back pocket.

“Hands where I can see them, Lahiffe. We can do this nice and easy,” Ladybug warned with a grin.

“Run!” Nino shouted, lobbing a paint grenade at the space between Alya and Ladybug. Chat Noir swept him up and ran them away, hearing shrieks as the paint splattered over their opponents. 

“I’m pretty sure those are illegal,” Chat Noir laughed, slowing to a walk.

“All’s fair in love and war, they say,” Nino smirked. “You can probably put me down now.”

Chat Noir tightened his grip. “Now why in the world would I do a silly thing like that?”

Nino laughed, leaning up for a kiss. Their lips met softly and Chat Noir leaned back against the wall, letting Nino’s feet touch the ground. Nino rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “Happy Birthday, Adrien.”


	45. Hawkmoth and Nathalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: I love your drabbles!! IDK how on earth you're so productive, but it's pretty cool to obsessively refresh a fav author's blog and actually find something new almost every time, haha. ❤ Would you consider Nathalie or Marinette @ HM!Gabriel - "I hope you rot in hell"

“I hope you rot in hell,” Nathalie growled, stomping into the dark room.

Hawkmoth turned to her, brows rising beneath his cowl. “Is this because of the akuma? Obviously that was an accident.”

She narrowed her eyes. “An accident?”

“It got away from me, of course. I would never akumatize you without your consent.”

“You listen here, you candy-striped buffoon. I have no doubt that you would attempt to akumatize me in a hot second if you thought it could turn in your favor.” She stepped closer, fists balled at her side. “The next time one of those dark butterflies flutters past my desk, I’ll light this whole place on fire to kill it.”

“That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?” Hawkmoth drawled.

“Everything will burn, Gabriel.”

“Fine,” he conceded. “I’ll admit I felt your frustration and thought I could profit from it.”

“I think there’s something you’ve forgotten up here in your little lair. I’m not like anyone else in Paris. I know everything and being akumatized isn’t going to change that.”

“What are you saying?”

Nathalie straightened her blazer and adjusted her glasses. “I’m saying, Sir, that it would be unwise to give me too much power. You never know how I would be tempted to use it.”

“It sounds as if you’re threatening me, Nathalie. That would be even more unwise.”

“Let’s hope we never have to test either theory to find out which would be worse then, hmm?” She fished her phone from her pocket. “Don’t forget you have the phone conference with the design department in an hour and a consultation for a new marketing director immediately after that.”

He nodded, eyes wary. 

“Have a nice day, Gabriel.” Nathalie turned on her heels and moved towards the trapdoor. “Also, I meant what I said before. I do hope you rot in hell.” And with that, she disappeared, leaving the man in the room unsure of how to feel.


	46. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: For your list of prompts- "You’re scaring me" adrienette

“You’re scaring me,”Adrien admitted. “This is a lot to remember.”

“You’ll be fine. I have faith in you,” Marinette smiled, handing him a new list. “Okay, here is what the kids have going on this week. I made notes of the activities you need to get them to and the ones they are picked up for. Alya is off on Thursday so if you need any help that day, she said she can come over. Nino is free most nights and Chloe said if there is an emergency, she can call her if you really, really need to.”

Adrien looked at the dinner menu and the activities list and then back up at his wife. “You’re amazing.”

“What? Why?”

“Everything you do, taking care of me and the kids, working a full-time job, being Ladybug. I just don’t think I’ll ever stop being in awe of you.” He put his arms around her, pulling her close. “I love you, my Lady.” He kissed her, lips warm and soft.

“You make it sound like I’m not the lucky one,” she smiled, kissing him again. “You and Emma and Louis mean the world to me. I love our little family.”

“So do I, so much,” Adrien agreed. “In fact, you probably just shouldn’t go on this trip. We love you too much to have you gone even a few days. I’ll call Nathalie and let her know.”

Marinette patted his cheek and pulled back and Adrien reluctantly let her go so she could finish packing for her trip. She kissed him once more before crossing the room to their closet. “Don’t pout, Chaton. The week will go by before you know it and I’ll be back home.”

“If you say so.”

“The kids are excited to spend the week with just Papa,” she added. “They both have lots of plans so I hope you’re ready. Apparently I’ve been holding the three of you back.”

“Now I’m terrified,” he teased. “Nah, it’ll be fun. I was thinking maybe I can take them both out on their own at least once for some one-on-one time. Your parents said they didn’t mind keeping them some.”

“See, you’ll have a great time.” Marinette dropped three folded camis into her suitcase. “I will miss you so much though.” She put a hand to her stomach. “Actually we’ll miss you.”

Adrien frowned for a moment before realization dawned. He jumped up on and over their bed to get to her faster, pulling Marinette close to him again. “You’re pregnant?!” he beamed.

She laughed happily as he peppered her face with kisses. “I haven’t been to the doctor for the official word yet so I was trying to hold off saying anything, but I took three tests this morning.”

He spun her around gently before setting her feet back on the ground. “Three tests, huh?”

“I wanted to be sure.” Her expression became more serious. “Another baby is going to add more work.”

“We’ll figure it out. We’re Chat Noir and Ladybug. We can do anything together.”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Marinette winked.

“Ah, how could I forget,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her again.


	47. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from unlucky-chat-noir: "Sarcasm must be a foreign language to you," Probably Marichat but any ship from the love square would do :3

“Sarcasm must be a foreign language to you,” Marinette grumbled in a high mocking voice, tearing out another sheet of her sketchbook and crumpling it. She dropped it on top of the growing pile at her side. “You know, you’re not so great either, Aurore.”

She looked up at the Eiffel Tower with a sigh. This was supposed to be her place of inspiration, but she felt like her brain had been drained of creative juices. Perhaps taking on the role of costuming manager for the school play had been a mistake. Marinette had been thrilled when Chloe didn’t land the lead part. She had no idea Aurore Beaureal would be an even bigger diva. She supposed she should have seen it coming. She glanced down at her large pile of scrapped costume ideas, jumping when someone landed beside her.

“All those poor trees,” Chat Noir teased, poking her side. "What did they do to deserve being turned into discarded balls of paper? It’s unbe-leaf-able.”

She looked up at him in confusion for a moment. “Chaton?” He frowned at her and Marinette realized her mistake in nicknames and hoping she could play it off. “Sorry, I was out of it. What are you doing here?”

“I was stretching my legs a bit. This Chat likes to roam,” he grinned. “What are you working on?” He peered over her shoulder and Marinette snapped her sketchbook closed.

“Nothing worth sharing, believe me.”

“Something giving you a hard time?”

She sighed, bracing her elbows on the step behind her so she could lean back. The sun was beginning to set and it was very pleasing to watch it happen through the beams of the Tower. “Do you have anything you know you’re good at but then one day it just isn’t working for you and you question everything?”

“Every time an akuma outsmarts me,” he sighed dramatically. “I’m quite brilliant, you know.”

Marinette laughed and shook her head. “And here I was thinking you were just a pretty face.”

“Meowch. I’ll have you know I’m quite witty.”

“For a kitty.”

He winked at her, nudging her shoulder with his. “What’s got you questioning your fantastic abilities?”

She leaned forward and reluctantly opened her sketchbook. “I’m working on costumes for the school play. The lead actress is a full tilt diva and has a long list of demands. I can’t think of anything that will match all the things she’s asked for.” She ran the pad of her finger along the line of a sketched dress, smudging it. “And I think I’m stalling a little bit because the guy who is in the lead needs something really amazing to wear too. What if I can’t make something good enough?”

“I think anyone would be blessed to wear a Marinette Dupain-Cheng original personally. I’ve been waiting on one of my own.”

Marinette laughed, tapping his bell. “I don’t see what I could make you to go with this suit.”

“Who says I would wear it with the suit?” he teased. “Civilian Chat Noir could sport it too, you know.”

“True,” she smiled. “I know I’m good, but I think I’m psyching myself out with this. It’s dumb but there is a possibility someone important could see my designs at the play and think they were really good.”

“How about this? You take the rest of the day-- or night now-- off, clear your head, and start fresh tomorrow. Maybe I can swing by your balcony tomorrow night and see I can help if you’re still having trouble with ideas?”

“Really?”

“Sure. Hero of Paris isn’t a title they give to just anybody for anything, you know. I have to keep up my end of the deal.”

“And helping me design costumes falls under that umbrella, huh?”

“You’re a civilian in need. I’m at your service,” he stood and bowed. “For now though, I probably should get going. Can I walk you home?”

“That would be really nice.” Marinette stood, dusting herself off and shoving the crumpled paper and her sketchbook into her messenger bag. “Thanks, Chat. I actually do feel better.”

He held out his arm and she looped hers through his. “Just doing my job as your knight, Princess,” he winked.


	48. Chloe and Nathaniel

“Is that a dragon?”

Nathaniel jumped, his pen inking a dark, crooked line across the page. He dropped his head with a heavy sigh.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. “Well, Red? Is it a dragon?”

“Does it look like a dragon?”

“It did before you made that ugly line.”

He glared up at her and exhaled slowly. “Funny how that happened. It’s almost like sneaking up on people can cause accidents.”

She pulled out the chair beside him and he frowned. “What’s that circle thing?” Chloe pointed to the top of the page, fingertip pressed against the paper.

“It’s going to be a moon. I haven’t gotten there to add the details so right now, it’s just a circle.”

She nodded. “Where’s the princess?”

“The princess?”

“Shouldn’t there be a beautiful princess with the dragon and the moon?”

Nathaniel set his pen down and turned towards her. “Why?”

“Because dragons and princesses, of course.” Chloe flipped her ponytail. “Obviously you can use my likeness.”

“I wasn’t going to draw a princess. I was going to draw a knight. This is going to be about power.”

“A princess is more powerful than a knight. Besides, it’s sexist to think that a knight would be more powerful just because he’s a man.”  
_______________________ 

Chloe studied the framed art piece with pursed lips. An armored knight with long, flowing blonde hair stood before a large dragon, one delicate hand reaching up to calm the beast through touch alone. The moon almost glowed on the paper and Chloe found it hard to see the plain circle Nathaniel had drawn before under the luminescent colors. 

She reached up, lifting the frame from the wall, when a gentle hand touched her wrist and haulted her progress. “What are you doing?” Nathaniel asked tentatively.

“Buying this.”

He blinked at her, one eye hidden behind a sheet of red. “What? You can’t...this is a school art show. These aren’t for sale.”

“Anything’s for sale if you have enough money. I’m taking ‘Power, Dragon, Moon’ home.”

“Power, Dragon, Moon? Chloe, you can’t just take my art and rename it,” he huffed.

She sighed, placing the frame back on the wall. “Fine. I’ll leave it here for the rest of the show and you can sell it to me after.”

Nathaniel looked between her and his art. “You really like it that much?” His cheeks went pink causing his eyes to look even bluer.

“Shouldn’t I?” she shot back, raising her chin. “I’m in it, after all.” A smug smile spread across her lips as she turned on her heels and left Nathaniel staring at his own art in shock.

“Crap,” he breathed. “I totally drew Chloe as the knight. I’ve got to stop doing that.”


	49. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Fluffy aged-up Christmas Adrinette please

“Okay, Adrien, tell me what we promised each other last night before you go Christmas shopping,” Marinette said, holding his wallet behind her back.

“That we wouldn’t go overboard this year. The kids have everything they need and we’re only going to get them a couple of things, nothing too big,” he repeated with a satisfied nod.

She eyed him. “And I can trust you with this, Chaton? You aren’t going to come back with a pony, are you?”

“That was one time!” he huffed. “No ponies, Mari. I promise.”

Marinette handed him his wallet and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for doing this. I can’t wait to see what you bring home tonight.” She lifted her coat and pulled it on, wrapping a scarf around her neck. “I’m going to go help the kids make Christmas cookies at Mom and Dad’s and we’ll be back in a few hours.”

“You can leave it to me, my Lady. I’ll get everything taken care of,” Adrien assured her, “in a reasonable manner.”  
_____________________

“Everyone is all tucked in for the night and...” Marinette trailed off when Adrien jumped up from the floor guiltily, standing in front of a big box by the twinkling Christmas tree. “Kitty, what’s that?”

“Nothing you should worry your beautiful head about,” he grinned in his most charming manner. A soft yelp sounded from the box and Adrien’s eyes tightened as he tried to keep up the smile. 

Marinette sighed. “What’s in the box, Adrien?”

He winced, stepping to the side and turning around. Marinette joined him and looked down to see three small puppies wrestling with a towel.

“Please tell me that’s not one of the new towels from the guest bathroom.”

“I’ll buy you another one?” he grimaced.

She knelt down beside the box and reached down, stroking the forehead of one of the puppies as another playfully nipped at her fingers. “Can you explain?” she asked softly.

Adrien sat down beside her and pulled one of the squirming puppies into his lap. “You know what it was like for me, growing up. I had everything I could possibly need but it all came with strings. If I got a new instrument, I was signed up for lessons twice a week until I mastered it. I got video games but had no one to play them with. I had all the books and comics and movies and no one to talk about them with.” He shrugged and Marinette leaned her head on her husband’s shoulder, reaching over to pet the now sleeping puppy curled in his lap. “I never had a pet. I begged for one for years, but my parents always said no.”

He sighed and turned his face so he could kiss Marinette’s temple. “I know I should’ve talked to you about it first and I know I go overboard with the kids but I never want them to feel lonely or unloved. Money isn’t going to do that, believe me, I know, but I just...this is how I know how to do it.”

“I think you sell yourself short, Adrien. I am so incredibly lucky to have you as my husband, and our kids are so lucky to have you as their father. We love you so much and I have zero doubt that you love us too. The money doesn’t matter, sweetheart. You’re who we love.” Marinette gently lifted the puppy from his lap and placed it back in the box with the others. “Did you really have to get three though?”

“Well, we have three kids, and they were the only ones left from their litter. I didn’t want to split them up.”

“Yeah, but...” Marinette shook her head with a little laugh. "You know what, this house somehow survives two exhausted superheroes, three rambunctious kids, and two kwamis, what’s three puppies to add to the mix?” 

Adrien’s face lit up. “We can keep them?”

“I have a feeling this will be the best Christmas ever,” she nodded with a fond smile. “Of course, you realize I’m not the one you still have to convince, right?”

As if on cue, Plagg floated into the living room. He glanced down at the box of puppies in disgust. “What in the name of Camembert are those?”


	50. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas Day 1: Santa 'Claws'

“What are you wearing?” Ladybug giggled when Chat Noir landed beside her with a wide grin.

“I’m Santa Claws,” he said proudly, curling his fingers to show her his claws. A bright red Santa hat was set precariously on his head. 

“How in the world did you get over here without that falling off, Chaton?”

“Very carefully,” he frowned, pulling the hat off. “My ears don’t seem to want to cooperate.”

“Maybe your kwami isn’t a fan of Christmas,” she teased. “Let me see it.”

Chat Noir handed her the hat and watched her gloved hands run over the material turning it inside out with a look of pure concentration. “I think I could fix it for you,” she finally said. “I could open holes for your ears to fit through. I’d have to bring a couple of things with me to measure so there’s enough room, but it should be easy enough.”

“Really?”

“Sure.”

“Because I was hoping to wear it all month. I thought it would be good for publicity.”

“And because you love Christmas?” she asked, brows rising behind her mask.

He laughed softly. “Some years more than others, but yeah, I have a good feeling about Christmas this year.”

She handed the hat back to him. “I’m really glad, Chat. I think it’ll be a good Christmas this year too.”

“Anyone you’re hoping to catch under the mistletoe, my Lady?” he smirked, leaning in.

She tapped his nose. “That’s just something you’re going to have to wait and find out, Kitty.” 

Chat Noir blinked in surprise, cheeks warming under his mask. “Merry Christmas to us all then.”


	51. Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel is drawing a class picture

Nathaniel looked down at his sketchbook and counted off faces. Juleka, Rose, Ivan, Mylene, Adrien, Marinette... He had put in placeholders for Alya and Nino but needed to actually draw details before he moved on. So he was missing Alix, Kim, Max, Sabrina, and Chloe. He frowned to himself, shoving his pencil between his lips to chew on the metal piece holding the eraser in place. 

It was his class drawing. He didn’t really have to add everyone if he didn’t want to. No one would ever know. He watched his classmates work around him, some talking with each other, some with their focus on their work tablets. He had never noticed before how rarely anyone looked back. Nathaniel supposed it was reasonable. After all, he never looked back at the bookcase behind him. It felt unnatural. It did make him feel a little lonely though. The past two years, Nino had sat beside him which had been nice, but now Nino sat in the front row, grinning at Adrien. 

Nathaniel sighed. It wasn’t as if he and Nino had been best friends, but it had been a comfort to have someone with him in the back, and Nino was as pleasant company as anyone. He glanced across the aisle at Rose and Juleka whispering back and forth. Juleka caught his eye and sent him a small smile. Nathaniel smiled back and bent his head to his paper again.

He sketched out placeholders for Kim and Max and then Alix and Sabrina. There was enough room for Chloe. It wouldn’t hurt the composition if he added her, though a part of him had hoped it would. That way he would have a real excuse. He dropped his pencil with a frown and looked up again. Sabrina was gone, maybe to the restroom. Class was winding down now and more of his classmate were chatting with each other. Nino and Adrien were completely turned to talk to Alya and Marinette. Alix and Kim were arguing while Max shook his head, tablet still in hand. Rose and Juleka had gotten rid of the small bit of space between them, talking with their heads close enough to sneak small kisses between words. Mylene was standing by Ivan’s desk, the bigger boy’s cheeks flushed pink as she spoke. And that’s when Nathaniel noticed it.

Chloe sat alone.

Without Sabrina with her, Chloe was as alone as he was. She had her phone out but he saw her head turn slightly every few moments as if to check to see if anyone was paying attention to her. It struck a familiar chord in his chest. He doubted he would ever talk to her about it. Knowing Chloe, she would deny any resemblance and humiliate him in the same breath. Still, he had seen what she tried to hide. She was like him. 

The bell rang and everyone shuffled about, gathering their things. Nathaniel picked up his pencil and made a quick placeholder for Chloe before dumping his sketchbook in his backpack and heading out the door.


	52. Gabriel, Adrien, and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from miraculouscollage: “I don't need you anymore.” Adrien a gabriel ¡¡¡please!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU that I’ve been playing with in my head after seeing Guardians of the Galaxy 2. Gabriel is an immortal who possesses the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous but for some reason that I’ll come up with someday he can’t wield them himself. He’s had scores and scores of children with different women throughout his lifetime and Felix is the only one who has come close and can hold the Black Cat Miraculous. Once Adrien comes of age, Gabriel finds that he can wield both Miraculous and immediately puts him through training so he’ll be able to handle the power. All of that to set up this little drabble that may not be of interest anyway, but I’ll see how it goes.

“I don’t need you anymore,” Gabriel said without looking up from his computer. “You’re free to go do as you please.”

Felix inhaled sharply and Adrien looked between his father and brother with wide eyes. 

“Are you kicking me out?” Felix asked, voice cool even though his hand shook at his side.

“You’ll get a stipend like your siblings have. I’m not heartless. I can’t have you here distracting Adrien though. This is too important.”

“Father, he’s not a distraction.” Adrien stepped up to the desk, but Felix put a hand on his arm.

“Can I stay the week to have time to look for other accommodations?”

Gabriel finally gave them his full attention, eyes calculating behind his glasses. “That seems a reasonable enough request. Your interactions with Adrien will end today though. I think a cleaner break will be better.”

“You can’t do this!” Adrien slammed his fist down on the desk and decay ate away the smooth wood where his skin touched. His chest heaved as he stared at his father, the green paw print of the ring pulsing with untapped energy.

“Adrien, recite the two hundred most commonly known fencing terms with their definitions.”

“No. I’m not doing your calming down bullshit right now.”

“Begin now.”

“No,” he growled and the decay began to spread. 

Gabriel pulled his pencil cup closer so it wouldn’t be caught in the radius. “You have two choices here, Adrien. You can remember yourself and go to your room now or I can have Felix removed from the premises within minutes without a euro to his name.”

Adrien’s shoulders slumped and he lifted his fist from what was left of that side of the desk, wiping the ash away from his skin. He looked back at Felix helplessly.

“I’ll be fine, Ren. Promise.” He nodded his head towards the door. “Go.”

Adrien wrapped his arms around his older brother tightly, willing himself not to cry. “I’ll miss you.”

Felix met Gabriel’s eyes in a cold glare over Adrien’s head. “I’ll miss you too.”

Adrien nodded with a sniffle and pulled away, walking out of the room without looking back at his father.

“He’s grown willful as of late.” Gabriel stood and studied his desk wistfully. “This was over 300 years old.”

“Pity, Father.”

“Hopefully your absence will bring him back to heel.”

“You do realize he isn’t an animal, don’t you? You can’t train him to do tricks for you,” Felix replied, chin held high. “Adrien won’t bend so easily.”

“I think he’ll bend remarkably well without you to fall back on. This is bigger than any of us. You used to believe that.”

“I was young and naive.” Felix turned towards the door. “I can be out by morning if you’ll have my account opened. I would hate to keep you from making any more progress.”

“I had hoped it would be you,” Gabriel said quietly.

“I think we both know that isn’t true,” Felix drawled before disappearing through the office door.


	53. Gabriel and Nooroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 2: Ugly Sweater

Gabriel glared at his reflection, the gaudy Christmas sweater making him itch despite the fine materials used to make it. “Perhaps I could simply akumatize everyone at the party and not be forced to wear this monstrosity in public.”

Nooroo floated behind his shoulder. “That would be a large drain on your essence, Master. I wouldn’t advise it.”

“I never should’ve agreed to this. I think I’ll have Nathalie explain my absence.”

Nooroo blinked large, luminous eyes in response.

“I’m aware that this is important to Adrien but it’s a good lesson to learn that you don’t always get what you want. Heavens knows it’s one I deal with daily, thanks to those superpowered brats,” he grumbled. 

“Perhaps a day around others would be good for you,” Nooroo said cautiously. 

“And why do you think that, little Nooroo?” Gabriel growled, pulling on the end of the sweater in distaste.

Nooroo took a moment to gather his thoughts. “You’ve been quite unhappy with your last few akumas, Master. It’s possible that being among the public would reset your mind.”

Gabriel pursed his lips. “That is a rather interesting theory.”

Feeling braver, Nooroo continued. “Also, this party seems to mean a lot to your son. If I’m remembering traditions correctly, this is a time when family comes together. Perhaps you could put your plotting on hold for a night.”

“Don’t forget your place, Nooroo,” he warned.

The kwami bowed his head. “Yes, Master.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes to the ceiling with a sigh. “I suppose you may have a point. Besides, we don’t want another fiasco like last Christmas. The sooner Paris forgets about Santa Claws, the better. He is by far my biggest embarrassment.”

“Really? I would have thought...” Nooroo trailed off, dropping his face down when he caught Gabriel’s glare.

Gabriel grabbed the lime green Santa hat Adrien had left for him and tugged it over his ears in irritation. “Hopefully no one will even recognize me.”

“What a Merry Christmas it will be,” Nooroo muttered.


	54. Marinette and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first snow with Ninette

“Your nose is starting to match your coat. We need to get inside,” Nino shivered, tightening his scarf.

“Just a few more minutes, Ninny, please?” Marinette begged. She spun around and giggled when she almost slipped, Nino’s hand shooting out to catch her. 

Nino pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Your parents are going to be upset if I let you get sick.”

She ignored him. “There’s something so special about the first snow. It’s magical. Anything can happen when it comes just before midnight. It’s a rule.”

He chuckled. “I think you’ve been reading too many fantasy stories again.”

She turned in his arms, blinking up at him. The snow was beginning to fall heavier now and it caught in her hair and on her eyelashes. Her pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight with the glittering snow around them. Nino suddenly felt like everything in him was on fire and all of the heat was stemming from the friend he was holding much too close. “You look like an angel,” he whispered, something new and terrifying and wonderful shooting through his heart.

Marinette inhaled sharply and her gaze fell on his lips. "I was going to say the same thing about you,” she replied quietly. Her eyes darted up to his and they held each other’s gaze, the rest of the world falling away. 

A shriek followed by laughter popped the bubble they had been enveloped in and Marinette jumped. They looked across the part to see a laughing girl get swept up into her girlfriend’s arms. They kissed and Marinette felt a pang of jealousy.

Nino dropped his arms and stepped back. “Come on, Mari. Let’s get you home.”

She nodded and fell into step beside him as they made the short trek to her door. “Thanks for coming over so late. I’m glad we got to enjoy the first snow together.” 

Nino nodded and reached up to brush her damp bangs back. “I’ll always come when you call.” His cheeks darkened and he looked towards the street. “I should get home. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we’re supposed to be baking cookies with Alya and Adrien around noon.”

“Cool.”

“Mmmhmmm.” Marinette worried her bottom lip. Something about this moment felt big and she didn’t want to waste it. “Nino?”

“Yeah?”

She stepped forward, going up on the tips of her toes and grabbing his scarf for support as she pressed her lips to his. For a moment, Nino was frozen in surprise but then he melted around her, pulling her closer as they kissed. When they finally parted, Nino’s eyes were hidden behind fogged glasses. Marinette giggled, sliding them off so she could see his expression better.

“I think you’re right, Mari,” he said, clearing his throat as his cheeks burned. “The first snow of a season is magic.”

Feeling brave, Marinette went up on her toes and kissed him again. “You should listen to me more often,” she teased before her embarrassment caught up with her and she backed up into her door. She fumbled with the handle and slipped inside. “See you tomorrow, Ninny,” she squeaked before closing it.

Nino stared at the closed door for a few minutes before his brain caught up and a goofy smile spread across his face. “Tomorrow,” he echoed dreamily.


	55. Nathaniel, Mylene, Chloe, and Sabrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel Appreciation Week Day 1: Art

"Today we will be discussing your next group project,” Ms. Bustier began, coming around her desk. “You’ll break into groups of your choosing, but you need to be aware of everyone’s skill sets. You’ll need at least a researcher, a presenter, and an artist. Groups can range from three to five people.”

Nathaniel slumped down in his seat as he felt a few sets of eyes wander his way. Ivan was out sick and he was feeling particularly exposed at the moment. It was going to come down between him and Marinette for the artists and he already saw Nino and Adrien turned around and grinning up at Marinette and Alya. That group was a given.

“You should be the artist for our group, Jules,” Rose squealed quietly. “You’ve been doing so good lately. I want everyone to see how wonderful you are!”

Nathaniel frowned to himself. He had hoped he could join Rose and Juleka but he wasn’t much of a researcher and definitely wasn’t presenter. Kim and Max had turned around to speak with them and Alix was leaning against the desk. Another group formed. 

“I think we might be stuck together.”

Nathaniel blinked up at Mylene in surprise and felt some his tension ease away. “Could be worse,” he replied with a small smile.

She nodded with a kind smile of her own and sat down beside him. “Ivan will join us and that can be our three. He should be back tomorrow. He was still getting over a cold today.” She pulled out her tablet and opened a new file. “I can be the presenter, I don’t mind. And Ivan can be responsible for research. He’s really good at it. My grades have actually gone up since we started dating.” Her cheeks turned a soft pink and Nathaniel smiled. Mylene was a lovely person. It was nice to see her happy.

Someone cleared their throat and Nathaniel and Mylene looked up to see Sabrina by the desk. “Chloe wants you to come to the front so we can start on our project.”

Everyone looked towards their desk where Chloe was absorbed in her phone. “We’ve already got our group.”

“Ms. Bustier said you have to join us since you’re only a group of two.”

“We’ll be three when Ivan gets here though,” Mylene sighed, “but I guess we still need to work together.”

Sabrina nodded with a little hum and turned on her heels, heading back to Chloe. 

“It probably won’t be much different,” she shrugged. “We’ll still be the ones doing the work.”

“I guess so.” Nathaniel gathered his things and followed her down the steps.

“It’s about time,” Chloe huffed. “Now get started.”

“You aren’t the boss of us,” Mylene reminded her. “We’re all supposed to work together. Now, I know Nath has art covered--”

“At least we’ve got that going for us,” Chloe sniffed. “Obviously I’ll be presenting.”

Mylene frowned. “Why obviously?”

“You can’t possibly think you’ll be the one doing it. Just look at your hair. And I can’t even begin to tell you what’s wrong with your outfit. Wait, yes, I can.”

Sabrina giggled behind her hand and Mylene narrowed her eyes.

“Stop it,” Nathaniel said quietly.

“Did you say something, Red?” Chloe turned her attention on him, eyebrow raised.

He fought the urge to shrink in on himself. He had to be brave now. What had the older man said when he gave him the brooch the week before? This was his time to decide who he was and what he stood for? He felt Duusu press a comforting paw to his chest through his jacket pocket. “Stop being mean. I think Mylene should be the presenter.”

Chloe pursed her lips, consideringly. Nathaniel braced himself for the onslaught of insults he was sure would follow but Chloe blew out a puff of air in irritation. “Fine, Mylene can do the stupid presentation, but I am not researching. Guess that means I’ll have to help you, Tomato Head.”

Nathaniel winced and looked down at his sketchpad. This was going to be a long week.


	56. Nino and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Idk if you're still working on prompts, but (if you're not busy) could you do djwifi with "don't look back!"? Thankies!!

“Don’t look back!” Nino warned, keeping his voice low. “We’ll just pretend you didn’t see anything. They’ll never know.”

“You do realize I’ve known about this surprise party for a month, right?” Alya grinned.

Nino groaned. “Please don’t say that. I’ve been jumping through so many hoops to try to keep it a secret.”

She patted his cheek with a patronizing grin. “I know you have, sweetheart.” She let him lead her further away from the park and their scrambling friends trying to finish the preparations for Alya’s birthday party. “In all fairness, it wasn’t you who gave it away.”

“Really?”

“I heard Marinette talking with the party planner,” Alya replied smugly.

Nino frowned. “Party planner?”

“Tikki something, right? I’ve caught Mari on the phone with her like three times the last couple of weeks and she freaked out every time. I figured it had to do with my birthday. Is it luau themed or something?”

“Right,” Nino nodded slowly. “Tikki the party planner.”

“I really appreciate you guys trying though. I’m just not an easy person to surprise,” Alya shrugged, looking much too pleased with herself. “I’m practically a top-notch detective with this kind of stuff.”

“So the party planner thing was the only tip-off?”

She looked uncertain for a split second. “Not the only tip-off,” she said, voice less confident.

Amusement twinkled in Nino’s eyes. “Uh-huh. What other hints were dropped?”

“Well...Tom kept throwing away cakes when I was studying with Marinette yesterday. That was a little fishy.”

“Maybe the batter was just bad.”

Alya narrowed her eyes. “I see what you’re doing.”

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about, Al.”

“You’re trying to make me doubt myself.” She straightened her spine and crossed her arms. “It won’t work, Lahiffe. I found out about the party fair and square. I promise to still act surprised though.”

“I’m just saying it might’ve only been luck that you found out and possibly not your top-notch detective skills,” he grinned. His phone buzzed and he fished it out of his pocket, glancing at the screen. “I suppose it’s time for us to head back to the park for absolutely no reason.” He offered her his arm but Alya shook her head stubbornly.

“This wasn’t luck, Nino. I figured it out.”

“Sure you did. Come on, everyone’s waiting.”

“Why do you seem so sure that I just stumbled into this?”

Nino leaned close, kissing the tip of her nose. “You’re the smartest women I know and I have no doubt of your skills.”

“But?” she huffed.

He grinned, taking her hand. “But there was never any party planner.”

She gave him a lost look. “But Tikki...”

“I have no idea who that is,” he chuckled. “Mari did most of the planning herself.”

“I’m still smart.”

Nino squeezed her hand. “My favorite detective, for sure. Happy Birthday, Al.”


	57. Adrien and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 3: Peppermint

Nino inhaled deeply as he followed Adrien through the shopping mall. Peppermint wafted out from various stores and Nino took in every scent of it he could, bright blue eyes flashing through his mind with each sniff.

“What in the world are you doing?” Adrien laughed.

Nino flushed. “Sorry, everything smells so good.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Oh, uh, not like that.” Nino felt his cheeks grow warmer. “All the peppermint the stores have out for Christmas, it just reminds me of--”

“Marinette,” Adrien grinned. “She does always smell like mint.”

“I think it’s her shampoo.”

“Been sniffing her hair?” he teased.

“Dude,” Nino groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I keep telling you to ask her out.”

“And I keep telling you to mind your own business.”

Adrien rolled his eyes as they stepped to the side to let a mother burdened with two crying toddlers and a infant in a stroller pass. “She would definitely say yes.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I have it on good authority,” Adrien replied smugly. “Very good authority.”

They began to walk again. “Every time you say that you mean...” Nino trailed off and then looked up at horror. “Please tell me you haven’t been talking to Marinette about me as Chat.”

Adrien winked.

“Dude, that is so not cool!”

“What? We’re friends! Sometimes she makes me hot cocoa and tells me about her day when I stop by after patrol.”

“Oh, I, uh, I didn’t realize you guys were that close.”

“She doesn’t know it’s me, if that’s what you’re wondering. You’re still exclusive in that.” Adrien nudged his side. “And we’re just friends, I promise. In fact, I make a point of talking you up at every opportunity I get.”

“Why?”

“Because she gets all blushy and it’s cute.” Adrien paused to look at a cat beanie on a table in front of a store. “Would it be too suspicious to wear this?”

“Yes. Now go back to the part about Marinette blushing.”

“She likes you. That’s what I’ve been telling you for months. If you would just ask her out already, you’d know that.” Adrien took the beanie and wandered further into the store.

“You really think she would?”

“I don’t even know why you’re so worried about it. Mari is one of the sweetest girls in the world and you guys have known each other forever.”

“Well, yeah, but that’s the problem.”

Adrien picked up a choker with a glittering ladybug charm and smiled, adding it on top of the beanie. “Explain.”

“What if I mess up our friendship or something?”

“Do you think Marinette is worth it?” Adrien set his items on a display table and ran a thick red scarf through his hands.

“Of course she is.”

“Then get her a gift and ask her out at the Christmas party at Kim’s tonight.” He glanced over the table and handed Nino a candle. “Peppermint. See, it was ‘mint’ to be.”

“Geez, you’re a dork.”

“Meowch. You ready to go check out?”

Nino eyed the candle and nodded. “ You think she’ll like this?”

“I do.”

“Okay, good. What’s all that stuff?”

Adrien lowered his voice with a sly grin. “Well, i have to get my Lady something for Christmas, don’t I?”

“I thought you already ordered some stuff for LB.”

“I did, but I think I’m going to do twelve days of Christmas for her. I don’t feel like I have enough.”

“Man, maybe after twelve days you’ll actually ask her out,” Nino teased.

“Hey! This is a completely different situation. We have secrets to protect.”

“Sure.”

“Nino.”

Nino laughed, holding up a hand. “I believe you.”

Adrien stuck out his tongue. “Let’s make a deal. You ask Marinette out and I’ll ask Ladybug out and we’ll all have a merry Christmas.”

Nino looked at the candle again and felt his resolve build up. “Deal.”


	58. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "This little fling... it has to stop" with Chloe and Nath please ❤❤❤

“This little fling,” Chloe said, gesturing between her boyfriend and Adrien, “it has to stop.”

Adrien laughed and stood from the couch. “Looks like I’ve taken up too much of your time, Nath.”

“Too much of his time?! I’ve hardly seen him this week,” Chloe pouted, crossing her arms. 

“We had lunch together earlier today,” Nathaniel reminded her, shutting his sketchbook and standing to stretch.

“That was hours ago.”

“Poor Chlo.” Adrien kissed her cheek as he moved towards the door.

“Don’t you patronize me, Adrikins. I know you’re worse when it comes to Marinette.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You called four times the last time Mari and I went shopping. Now go. I want to spend the rest of the night with my boyfriend.” She shut the door behind him and Nathaniel shook his head with a grin.

“Miss me?”

“Not even a little,” she sniffed. “What have you two been working on anyway?”

“It’s a secret.”

“That you can tell me,” she prodded.

They sat on the couch and Nathaniel flipped open the sketchbook. “Adrien’s going to propose. He wants me to do a mural on the wall across from her apartment.”

“He’s always been beyond extra. This shouldn’t surprise me.” Chloe’s fingers hovered above the sketchy art. “Marriage, huh? That’s a big deal.”

Nathaniel popped his knuckles. “Yeah, it is. Wait, do you not think it’s a good idea?”

“You’re doing the thing.”

“What thing?”

“The nervous thing you do where you make all the bones in your hand pop,” Chloe accused. “Why are you nervous?”

“My hand was stiff, that’s all. You didn’t say how you felt about the mural proposal thing.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I know you better than anyone, Red. You’re lying. You are nervous.”

He flushed. “Am not.”

Chloe returned her attention back to the sketch. “Is it because of the proposal?”

“Hey, do you wanna go get some dinner?”

“Now you’re changing the subject!”

Nathaniel shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. “Some secrets needs to stay secrets, my Queen.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I promise you’ll know soon enough.”

He pulled his sketchbook from her grasp and disappeared down the hall. Chloe watched him go, theories running through her mind. One hit her with a sudden bolt of realization. “He’s going to propose,” she breathed, skin going hot.

Nathaniel returned to the living room with a fresh shirt and his hair pulled back in a messy bun. “You ready?”

Chloe blinked up at him with big eyes. She stared at the man she had fallen in love with despite her own attempts to not allow it to happen. This man who was kind and patient and full of silent strength. This man who bent to her demands at times but knew when to deny her something. She smiled up at him. “I’m ready.”


	59. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Hi! I love your writing! "I feel like I might be sick" Adrinette

“I feel like I might be sick,” Marinette sniffled.

“Thanks for finally admitting it,” Adrien chuckled. “Was it the box of tissues you’ve made it through or the general crummy feeling that tipped you off?”

“Ha ha,” she muttered. “I don’t want to be sick.”

“I know, but you are so you’ve got to take care of yourself so you can get better. He covered her with another blanket. “How’s that?”

“Warm.”

“You just rest and I’ll take care of everything else, my Lady.”

Marinette sneezed and wiped at her nose with a groan. “What if an akuma comes?”

“I can handle it.”

“But what if it’s a big one?”

He knelt down in front of her with a small smile. “Then I’ll call in reinforcements. I don’t want you to worry. All you need to do is rest and get feeling better, okay?” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be back before you know it.”  
_________________________

Marinette blinked groggily from the couch as Chat Noir stumbled into their apartment through the balcony doors. He sneezed, wiping at his nose with a clawed hand and his transformation melted away. “I think I might be sick,” he groaned.

“My poor Kitty.” She struggled to get off the couch through all the blankets he had piled on top of her earlier and shuffled across the room to meet him. “Let’s go lie down.”

“I have to take care of you,” he protested weakly before his next words gave way to a coughing fit.

“Come on, love.” Marinette took his arm to lead him to their bedroom.

“But...”

She kissed his cheek as she tucked the blankets up under his neck. “You take care of me everyday.” She rounded the bed and curled in beside him with a congested sigh.

“I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you too, Adrien.”


	60. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas commission prompt: Adrinette

“Isn’t this amazing?” Marinette beamed, sliding a large box across the table. “We had so many extra gifts donated that we’re sending them off to neighboring cities to help more families in need.”

“You really put on an awesome event to take in all of this, Marinette.” Adrien picked up another box and set it on the table. 

Marinette flushed. “Thanks. I’m just trying to do my part.”

“I heard Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to be the ones delivering the presents.”

“Yeah, Alya helped me set it up through the Ladyblog. It should be a lot of fun.”

Adrien grinned. “They may just want to take you with them as their helper elf.”

Marinette’s eyes widened and she laughed nervously, waving a hand. “I would only slow them down.”

“Something tells me you could hold your own,” he winked.

She felt her cheeks warm and focused on the list attached to the clipboard she held. “We still need to get all the items on this list boxed up and sent out.”

“Hey, can we maybe take a break for a minute and talk? I could buy you a cup of hot cocoa.” Adrien gestured to the small cart set up against the far wall.

“Oh, uh, sure.” Marinette followed him across the room.

“Two hot cocoas, please. And could you add a shot of caramel to one.” He glanced back at Marinette. “You still like caramel in your hot cocoa, right?”

She nodded and Adrien paid for the beverages. They sat down at a small table to the side. “How did you know about the caramel?”

“I remember you ordering it when we went out with Nino and Alya a couple of weeks ago. You said it was like drinking Christmas.”

Marinette knew her face must be the same color as her bright pink scarf. “Oh, right.”

Adrien ducked his head. “I remember a lot of things about you.” 

“Oh,” she repeated, feeling too dumbstruck to come up with anything better.

“So there is a holiday party Major Bourgeois is throwing next weekend and I was hoping maybe you would be my date?”

She blinked. “Your date?”

The color drained from his face. “I understand if it’s too late notice or something. Uh, we can just go as friends if you want! There’s no pressure or anything. These things are usually kind of boring and I thought it would be nice to have someone there I actually wanted to talk to, but if you don’t want to--”

“I’d love to,” Marinette interrupted with a shy smile, tentatively putting her hand over his. 

Relief washed over his face. “Then it’s a Christmas date.”

“I can’t wait.”


	61. Nathaniel and Duusu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel Appreciation Week, Day 2: Hero/Villain
> 
> Day 1: Chapter 55

“Did you want to go on the roof and practice a few things before patrol, darling?” Duusu asked, landing on Nathaniel’s shoulder.

“Maybe later,” he murmured, chewing on his pencil. “I need to get some stuff done for this project first.”

“Well, hurry up. You don’t want to be late for your sweetie, Queenie.”

He flushed and erased a corner of his sketch. “Stop trying to turn that into something.”

“I’m not the one who gets all blushy when her name is mentioned.” Duusu zipped around to his other shoulder. “It’s always so wonderful when one of my holders falls in love.”

“I’m not...she isn’t....there is no love,” he sputtered, dropping his pencil. “Du, you can’t just say things like that.”

“Fine, fine. You’re so uptight about things.” She landed on top of his sketchbook and blinked up at him. “Let’s get out and live a little! I’m tired of being cooped up in here. You never let me do anything fun!”

“I was Paon this morning.”

“That was ages ago.”

He laughed and stood, stretching. “I guess it can’t hurt to go out early. I still don’t have the hang of the fan yet.”

“You’ll learn.”

“Yeah, I guess.” He straightened up his work area. “It would be really great if I had something like before with my pen. I don’t think I’m much of a fighter.”

“Before?”

Nathaniel worried his lip. “Well, you know I was akumatized last year, right?”

Duusu frowned. “I didn’t know that.”

“Am I going to have to give you back now?”

“Of course not, darling. Your past doesn’t have to determine your present. What happened?”

He shook his head. “It’s dumb.”

“Not if you felt things that allowed you to be manipulated.”

“That’s the thing. It’s something I let happen, right? I agreed to be Evillustrator.” He absently touched the Peacock brooch on his lapel. “I really don’t deserve this.”

Duusu flew in front of his face, tail feathers fluttering. “No one deserves power but that doesn’t stop the need for it. You were chosen to wield the Peacock and I’m so happy you were. You see the world in a brand new way. I’ve been locked away for so long. You’re refreshing.”

“That’s not exactly an endorsement for hero of the year,” he muttered.

The kwami put a paw to his face. “No one becomes a hero overnight, darling, just like no one becomes a villain overnight, no matter what a little butterfly can do. It takes feelings and action and choices. You have a good heart and a level head on your shoulders. I have no doubt you have the ability to do great and terrible things.”

“That scares me,” he admitted.

“And that’s why I feel certain putting my faith in you.”

Nathaniel shook his head. “I don’t really understand.”

“Someday you will. Now come on. Let’s go have some fun before we meet up with your girlfriend.”

“She isn’t my...ugh, you’re impossible,” he sighed with a grin. “Duusu, feathers out!”


	62. Nino, Marinette, Adrien, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 4: Snow
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 57

Adrien nudged Nino when Marinette walked through the door. She unwrapped her scarf and unbuttoned her coat as Kim plucked the hat off her head with a chuckle before wrapping her in a hug. 

“You know you guys couldn’t be more obvious, right?” Alya teased, coming up from behind. 

“Tonight’s the night. Nino even bought Mari a present,” Adrien replied with a grin.

“I hate both of you,” Nino muttered.

Marinette’s eyes lit up when she spotted them as she made her way across the crowded room. “Hi!” 

“Hey, girl. You’re late, surprising no one.”

She laughed. “Sorry. We had a big order going out for a party so I stayed to help Papa finish it up.”

“You’ve been very missed. Let’s go get a drink.” Alya pulled Marinette away and Nino let out a breath.

“Good, I was afraid you were going to pass out for a minute,” Adrien said. “Don’t worry, man. She’s going to say yes. I can feel it.”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Nino groaned.  
_________________________

Marinette was suddenly against his chest and Nino made a noise of surprise, grabbing her arms to steady her. “You okay?”

She nodded, cheeks pink as she backed up a step. “I guess I tripped or something.”

Nino looked past her to see Alya wink and wave smugly, pulling her foot back to her chair. He shook his head. 

“Do you maybe wanna go outside with me?” Marinette asked. “It’s getting a little warm in here.” 

“I could use some fresh air too,” he smiled. They quickly pulled on their coats and scarves and stepped out the front door. “Oh, I didn’t realize it had started snowing again.”

Marinette inhaled deeply, moving further out into the yard. “I just love the snow. Don’t you?”

“It’s all right, I guess.”

“It’s more than that! It makes everything so glowy and pretty and the air smells cleaner and it’s just perfect.”

He laughed. “It’s also cold and I’m the one who has to shovel it at home so snow and I aren’t always on good terms.”

She smiled. “Okay, I can see why you wouldn’t be exactly thrilled by it then.”

Nino dipped his hand in his coat pocket, the wrapping paper around the peppermint candle slick under his fingers. “Hey, Mari?”

She looked back at him expectantly. “Hmm?”

“I, uh...would you maybe want to...” He trailed off with a frown. This was even harder than he thought it would be. She looked so pretty with the soft glow of winter all around her. It was intimidating.

“Do I want to?” she prodded gently.

“Would you maybe want to go out sometime, with me?”

Her mouth formed a little ‘o’ shape. “Like on a date?”

He swallowed thickly and nodded.

She ducked her head shyly. “I would love to, Nino.”

“Really?”

Marinette nodded quickly.

He beamed at her. “Great! I, uh, well, I got this for you.” He pulled the small gift out and handed it to her, their fingertips touching. Despite the cold, he felt fire spread out from her touch.

“Can I open it now?”

Embarrassment flooded his system. “If you want to. It’s nothing big or anything. It made me think of you and...”

Marinette gingerly pulled the wrapping paper apart and lifted the candle up to her nose. She closed her eyes as she took in the scent. “Oh, I love peppermint,” she sighed happily.

“I know.”

“I’m not done with your present but I promise it’s coming!”

“You don’t have to--”

Marinette cut him off with a finger to his lips, eyes bright. “Hush. This is really exciting.” Realizing what she had done, she quickly dropped her hand.

“It is?” Nino asked, proud that his lips were still working even after her touch had scorched them.

Her cheeks were a rosy pink and Nino wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or something else. “I was actually working up the courage to ask you out when I finished your gift.”

“Oh,” he whispered.

Marinette bit her lip. “Yeah.”

“Would you guys kiss already? It’s freezing out here!” Alya called from just outside the front door. She held her phone out and pointed at them and Adrien grinned widely beside her.

“They’re not allowed to come on our date,” Marinette said.

“We’re not even telling them when it is,” Nino agreed.


	63. Paon and Queen B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel Appreciation Week, Day 3: Favorite Ship
> 
> Continuation from Part 1: Chapter 55 and Part 2: Chapter 61

“You’re getting better at that.” Queen B landed lightly beside Paon and he quickly closed his fan. “I mean, you still aren’t good, of course, but it looks at least a little like improvement.”

“A pleasure as always, Queenie,” he replied dryly.

She smirked. “I was bored and came out early and already checked some stuff out. Seems like a quiet night.”

“That’s good. I have a lot of work to get back to.”

“And here I was hoping we would have the opportunity to get to know each other better.”

Paon glanced sideways at her. “I honestly don’t know if you’re being serious or sarcastic.”

Queen B waved a hand. “It’s part of my charm,” she grinned. “Let’s go hang out somewhere and chat for a few minutes.”

He frowned. “We’re supposed to patrol.”

“Oh, please. I’ve seen Ladybug and Chat sitting all over the place, just talking. I don’t think they do much patrolling, if you get my drift.”

“I don’t know. I’m still kinda new at this. I think I’m supposed to pay my dues or something, right?”

“See, this is exactly why I asked to partner up with you.” Queen B shook her head. “I could tell you were going to be another Carapace and one is enough.”

“I don’t understand.”

She backed up to the edge of the roof and waved. “It’s okay to have some fun.” And with that, she let herself fall backwards, Paon hot on her heels.  
___________________________

Paon laughed, trying to catch his breath after their chasing flight across the city. “I can’t believe we did that!”

Queen B preened. “That’s what you get when you hang with royalty.”

“You’re a little ridiculous.”

She rolled her eyes. “You would get along great with my kwami. She tells me that often.”

“Is that something you get used to? Having them around all the time? I’ve always been on my own and now I have this magical creature with me twenty-four-seven.”

Queen B shrugged. “To be honest, it was kinda nice. I’ve never really had...” She trailed off and Paon watched something shift across her face. She lifted her chin defiantly. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Did you really ask to partner up with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t want you to be all serious business like Carapace.”

“He’s been pretty cool the few times I’ve been with him,” Paon contested.

“Fine,” she huffed. “I wanted my own partner, okay? Of course Ladybug and Chat weren’t switching up and Rena and I end up being,” she made air quotes with her fingers and rolled her eyes, “too competitive. Carapace and I went out a few times and he’s pleasant but he prefers Rena.” She sighed, avoiding his gaze. “I thought maybe with you it would be okay.”

“You weren’t very nice to me at first,” he pointed out.

“I’m not very nice to anyone at first,” she sniffed. “It’s something I’m working on.”

He nodded. “Thanks.”

Queen B eyed him warily. “For what?”

“For choosing me. I’m not sure I’m cut out for this and even if your reasons are a little selfish, it’s nice to know someone actually wants me around.”

Her hand went briefly to her hair. “If anyone isn’t cut out for this, it’s me. Maybe we can help each other.”

Paon smiled. “I’d really like that.”

“Good. Now, enough of this mushy crap. Go down to that cart and buy me a coffee,” Queen B demanded. “And make sure they use skim milk. I will send you back if I have to.”


	64. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 5: Shopping

“Why are you wearing that scruffy old thing?” Chloe asked, lip curled.

Nathaniel adjusted the strap on his backpack. “Survival.”

“Excuse me?”

“Last night you said we were going to do all of our Christmas shopping today. That means we’re going to be out for hours. I want to be prepared.”

“We’re not going out into the wilderness, Red; we’re going to the mall.”

“Same thing in December,” he shrugged.

“And you say I’m the dramatic one.”

________________________

“My feet,” Chloe groaned. “My pretty but in agony feet.”

Nathaniel led her to a bench and dropped his backpack to the ground, kneeling down to unzip it. WIthout a word, he pulled out a pair of black ballet flats and began to unbuckle her heels.

“But my outfit...”

He quirked an eyebrow and Chloe waved a hand. “Carry on.”  
________________________

“Are they serious with these lines?” Chloe huffed. “I’m starving. It’s going to be half an hour before we even get to order. Do they have any idea who I am?”

Nathaniel reached behind his back and produced a bar. “Granola?” he offered.

Chloe grumbled under her breath, snatching the snack out of his hand and primly tearing it open.  
________________________

Chloe put a check next to Marinette’s name on her list and dropped her phone back in her purse. “We’re done! We did it! All the Christmas shopping is finished.”

“Almost.” 

Chloe stomped her foot. “No, Red. We made this list together and we’ve gotten everything and I’m tired and my hair is flat and my makeup is mostly gone and I just want to go home.”

He chuckled. “I have to pick up one last thing.”

“Na-than-nielllllll,” she whined. “I don’t want to.”

“Fine, you sit here and I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Chloe watched him make his way to a jewelry store and quickly got up on her sore feet and hobbled over to him. He shook his head in amusement when he saw her.

“Order for Kurtzberg, please. First name is Nathaniel.”

“Yes, sir.” The jeweler went behind the counter and returned with a box. He eyed Chloe. “Did you want to see it, sir?”

Nathaniel pursed his lips. “Yes, please.”

The man lifted the lid to reveal a glittering necklace with a bee charm done in white and yellow diamonds. Chloe inhaled sharply and Nathaniel nodded. “Looks wonderful. Thank you.” He took the offered bag with the necklace box and turned to Chloe. “Ready?”

“Is that for me?”

He grinned. “What makes you think that?”

“I happen to love bees.”

“You don’t say.”

“And diamonds.”

“That’s shocking.”

“And that necklace would look wonderful on me,” she finished.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait until Christmas and find out,” he winked.

“But you don’t celebrate Christmas! Hey! Don’t walk away from me!”


	65. Nathaniel and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel Appreciation Week, Day 4: Red
> 
> Continuation from Part 1: Chapter 55, Part 2: Chapter 61, Part 3: Chapter 63

Chloe leaned over Nathaniel’s shoulder. “How’s our art coming?”

“Our art?”

“Well, I’m helping you with it.”

Nathaniel dropped his pencil on the desk and turned towards her. “How?”

She smirked. “Supervision.”

“You know, I’m sure Ivan and Sabrina could use more help with research. Or maybe you could talk over the presentation with Mylene.”

Chloe pulled out a chair and sat down beside him. “Don’t be ridiculous.” She leaned over to examine the sketch. “It needs color.”

“I’m not to that part yet.”

“Hmm.”

Nathaniel tried to ignore her as he continued to work, but he could feel her eyes on him. “What?”

“Is that your natural hair color?”

“My hair?”

“Yeah, is it really red? Because it looks fake.”

He took in a calming breath. “It’s my real hair.”

“I know it’s your real hair, doofus. I’m talking about the color,” Chloe replied.

“I don’t dye my hair.”

“Come on, you probably dye it a little.”

“You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” he muttered.

“Excuse me?”

“Can you hand me that eraser?”

Chloe narrowed her eyes and picked up the eraser, dropping it on top of his paper. “What’s the name of your stylist?”

“I don’t dye my hair!”


	66. Nino, Adrien, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 6: Fuzzy

“Well, someone looks nice and cozy,” Nino chuckled, closing the front door behind him. Adrien moved past him to set their grocery bags on the counter.

Marinette beamed at them from the couch. “It’s the first really cold day of the season so I decided to get fuzzy.”

“Fuzzy, huh?” Adrien grinned, sitting down beside her as Nino put away their items. “Let’s see what you’re working with here, Mari.”

She pulled her blanket up to her neck. “Well, you have to start with a fuzzy blanket to stay warm.”

“Naturally,” Nino replied from the kitchen.

She pulled down the blanket. “And the a fuzzy sweater because it’s so soft against my skin.”

Adrien laughed, pulling at one of the sleeves. “What is this even made out of?”

Marinette sniffed. “It may not be fashionable but I’m warm and cozy and happy.”

“I think he’s just jealous,” Nino confided, dropping down to her other side. “Man, even your pants are fuzzy.”

“Socks too,” she grinned, wiggling her feet out from beneath the blanket to show off red and green polka dotted socks.

“See, it isn’t fair,” Adrien said, pulling the blanket over his lap. “Because they don’t really make men’s clothes fuzzy.”

“Yeah,” Nino added. “It’s not like we don’t want to be warm and fuzzy just because we happen to be male.”

Marinette put her arms around their shoulders. “My poor cold and unfuzzy boys. We’ll have to do something about that.”  
_________________________

Thirty toes wiggled in festive fuzzy socks at the end of the bed. “See, this is what we’ve been missing out on,” Adrien sighed happily. “Fuzzy is the way to go.”

“Best Christmas present ever,” Nino agreed.

“I’m glad you guys liked them. Boy feet are too big for regular fuzzy socks. These are custom,” Marinette grinned.

“Dupain-Cheng originals, my favorite,” Adrien crooned, kissing her cheek.

“Simply the best,” Nino added, kissing her other cheek.


	67. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from a previous story but I honestly don't have the time to look for the first part because it has been a while so all you need to know is that an akuma was beating up Chat Noir and Marinette stepped in to save him and got beat up as well. The rest of the team showed up and saved the day. There was a reveal in the hospital and this is the aftermath.

“Fine, I’ll say it,” Chloe said, picking up her coffee mug. “You guys are all idiots for not realizing each other’s identities before.”

“No, ma’am,” Alya rebutted, holding up a finger. “You don’t get to act like you’ve known this whole time.”

“I had my suspicions,” she sniffed.

“Besides, Adrien and Mari were the ones that should have known before anyone,” Nino teased, nudging Adrien’s arm.

Adrien winced and shot his a tight smile.

“Aw, man, I didn’t even think,” Nino apologized. “You’re probably still in a lot of pain.”

“I’ll survive.”

“He’s my hero,” Marinette blushed on the other side of Adrien. His hand found hers under the table and he gave it a comforting squeeze.

“Personally, I’m just laughing at all the excuses that now make so much more sense,” Alya grinned. “You’re both smoother than I gave you credit for.”

“I’ll take that for the compliment I’m sure it is,” Adrien smirked.  
__________________

“Thanks for the ride home,” Marinette said, looking at her door reluctantly. 

Adrien glanced behind him at Gorilla waiting patiently in the car. “I wish the night wasn’t over.”

Marinette’s eyes sharpened. “No sneaking out, Kitty, promise me.”

“We still have so much to talk about though! What if I’m really careful?”

She gently pressed against his ribs and he grimaced. “Exactly. I need you to take care of yourself.”

Adrien reached up, thumb ghosting over the large bruise under Marinette’s left eye. She ducked her head. “Please don’t hide from me.”

“I look so gross right now,” she groaned. “I didn’t realize how many colors my skin could turn.”

He brushed a stray section of hair away. “You’re beautiful, my Lady. You’re always beautiful.”

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “I don’t know where the line is with you anymore,” she whispered.

He leaned closer and Marinette could feel his breath on her face. “Why does there need to be a line?”

The car horn sounded and Adrien sighed, stepping back. “Can I at least call you tonight?”

Marinette smiled, feeling her face warm. “That seems safe enough.”

“Then I’ll call,” he grinned, getting into the car.  
__________________

“So here’s the thing,” Adrien began, “when you think about it, we’re pretty much already dating.”

Marinette laughed, curling around her large cat pillow. “And how do you figure that, Chaton?”

“Well, first of all, Ladynoir--”

“I’m sorry, did you just say Ladynoir?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know our ship name, Bugaboo. I know you lurk on the Ladyblog comment boards.”

Marinette groaned.

Adrien chuckled and then cleared his throat. “As I was saying, Ladynoir is already seen as a couple in the public eye, and I mean, come on, we pretty much are.”

“For reasons, apparently.”

“We have chemistry,” he teased. “And I mean, as Ladrien, you were all over me.”

“What?!”

“You know it’s true, Mari! I’ve never seen you blush so much as when you were hanging out with me.”

“Rude,” Marinette huffed. “And you’re not so much better, you know. When we’re, uh...Noirnette?”

“That’s awful.”

“Hush, it was off the cuff.”

“I like Marichat.”

“Of course you do,” she replied, rolling her eyes and shifting onto her other side with the phone. “Anyway, you flirted relentlessly with me.”

“Maybe I did,” he admitted. “But really, that just cements my point that we’re already dating.”

“Except we definitely were not dating as Marinette and Adrien--”

“Adrinette,” he interrupted.

“I swear I’m going to get Alya to ban you from the blog.”

“You wouldn’t dare. Besides, everything but Ladynoir is my own creation, thank you very much.”

She laughed softly. “I wish you were really here.”

“Me too. Believe me, I almost was but Plagg refused to transform me.”

“Tell Plagg I owe him Camembert.”

“He’ll hold you to that.” There was a rustling on the other end and Adrien’s voice sounded softer. “Can I take you out then, Marinette? Go on a date and make it official?”

“Can we wait until my skin isn’t bruised and the color of a sick rainbow?”

He sighed. “You’re still the prettiest girl in the world.”

“That’s sweet but I’d like to enjoy myself. Besides, you still need to heal too.”

“I guess.”

“But yes, I would love to go on a date with you, Kitty, Adrien. It’d be my honor.”

Adrien sighed happily. “The honor’s all mine, my Lady.”


	68. Nathaniel, Ivan, Mylene, Chloe, and Sabrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel Appreciation Week, Day 5: Friendship
> 
> Continuation from Part 1: Chapter 55, Part 2: Chapter 61, Part 3: Chapter 63, Part 4: Chapter 65

“Oh, man, this is looking awesome,” Ivan said, eyes lighting up as he looked over the finished art for their project. “We’re going to get the highest grade for sure.”

Nathaniel flushed. “It doesn’t really mean much without all the research you’ve been doing. I’m glad you like it.”

“Like it? It’s amazing! Lene, look at this.” Ivan nudged his girlfriend’s arm gently to get her attention. Mylene smiled up at him before turning her attention to the art. 

“Oh, Nath, this is gorgeous! You did such a wonderful job.”

Nathaniel felt his cheeks heat even more. “Thank you.”

“We did do a good job, didn’t we?” Chloe interjected, stepping up to the table. “I supervised, you know.”

“Everyone did a good job,” Mylene sighed.

“Our project will be the best,” Sabrina offered with a confident nod.

“Nathaniel, Ivan and I were thinking of going out for coffee to celebrate afterwards. Do you want to join us?” Mylene asked. Chloe cleared her throat and Sabrina crossed her arms. Mylene inhaled deeply. “Of course, you guys are invited as well.”

Sabrina stuck up her nose.

“We’d love to,” Chloe preened to everyone’s shock.  
____________________________ 

Nathaniel stayed quiet, sipping on his cooling coffee as he watched the mismatched group he found himself with. Ivan’s mug looked like it was a refuge from a dollhouse in his large hand but he was careful with it, smiling at Mylene every time she spoke.

Mylene was feistier than Nathaniel had ever realized. The few times Chloe and Sabrina made a cutting comment, she shot back at them with ease. He didn’t recall her ever being like that and wondered if having Ivan at her back made her feel more confident. That must be a nice feeling, to know someone would support you.

He wondered what Sabrina got out of her friendship with Chloe. Chloe had a lackey and someone always at her side but what was the point of it for Sabrina? Maybe there was more to their friendship than was on the surface. Who was he to judge? He wasn’t exactly turning people away for hang out time.

“This is nice,” Mylene said pleasantly. “You should hang out with us more often, Nath.”

He blinked up in surprise. “Oh, uh, yeah, this is nice.”

“Is there anyone you usually hang out with?”

He shook his head. “Not really.”

Ivan and Mylene exchanged looks and Chloe’s eyes sharpened. “You’re welcome to hang out with us anytime,” Ivan said with a gentle smile.

“Thanks,” Nathaniel nodded. “I really appreciate that.”

“You should move up and sit next to Ivan,” Mylene suggested. “That would be fun.”

“Well, um, I actually like where I am. No one can see me drawing in class behind Ivan.”

Surprising everyone, Chloe laughed out loud. “So that’s why you hide!”

“It isn’t hiding,” Nathaniel muttered.

Ivan grinned. “It’s a little like hiding.”

Nathaniel ducked his head with a small smile. “Yeah, I guess it is.”


	69. Kim, Alix, and Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 7: Gift

Alix slid into the empty chair beside Kim. “We don’t have much time. Tell me what you got Max for Christmas.”

“Oh, uh, I was thinking of getting like a nice pen or something? He’d like that, right? He writes stuff,” Kim replied.

Alix facepalmed. “You can’t get him a pen, man. This is your first Christmas together.”

“What do you care? I thought you said all this relationship stuff was a waste of precious brain space.”

She sighed. “It is but you guys are my best friends and I don’t want you screwing this up.”

“Hey, what makes you think I’m going to screw it up?” Kim asked, offended.

“Because I know what Max is getting you and believe me, a pen isn’t going to cut it.”

Kim blanched, grabbing her arm. “You’ve got to help me. Max is the one who usually picks out my gifts for me.”

Alix pushed his hand off her arm. “Don’t worry. We can figure something out.”  
______________________

“Well, it’s hopeless,” Alix sighed, slumping down on a miraculously empty bench in the mall. “I guess you guys have to break up.”

Kim’s eyes widened. “You can’t give up yet. Don’t be a quitter.”

“Dude, we’ve been at this for hours, and I’m beginning to think you don’t know Max all that well.”

Kim slumped down on the bench beside her. “It’s not that I don’t know him. It’s just...he’s Max, you know. He’s so smart and he creates all these awesome inventions and he knows about everything and he doesn’t care about sports and that should bother me but it doesn’t and how in the world am I supposed to find him a gift that shows how much I care about him? Nothing’s enough!”

Alix blinked at him. “Wow. I didn’t realize you even knew that many words.”

“Ha ha,” he said dryly. He dropped his face in his hands. “What am I going to do?”

“Tell him that.”

“What?”

“Everything you just said. Just because I’m not into all this doesn’t mean I’m an emotionless robot. You obviously love him.”

“I...” Kim looked up at her with wide eyes. “I love him.”

“Oh geez, you didn’t even know?”

“I love him!”

“Yeah, I’m the one who told you that, Einstein.”

“I have to tell him! How the hell am I going to tell him?”

Alix slapped a hand on his shoulder. “One problem at a time, big guy.”  
______________________

Kim offered the small box to Max nervously. “I, uh, I have to tell you something before you open it.”

Max took the box and looked at him expectantly. “Yes?”

“I...well, this week I realized just how much you mean to me and this relationship means to me...uh...” Kim rubbed his palm along the back of his neck. 

Max smiled encouragingly.

“I know this isn’t the most popular gift this year or anything and it may not be something you want yet but Iloveyouandpleaseopenit.”

“I didn’t catch--”

“I love you?” Kim shrugged, cheeks going pink.

Max blinked. “Oh,” he breathed. “I love you too.”

“You do?”

He nodded. “For approximately 635 days, well, 636 today.”

“What?”

“Your surprise is to be expected. Our relationship is barely out of the beginning stages.”

“You love me too,” Kim repeated. He threw a fist in the air with a loud whoop. “You love me too!” He picked Max up and spun him around as the other man laughed. 

“Did you want me to still open the gift?”

Kim set him down and put a hand on his cheek. “It can wait,” he murmured, leaning in for a kiss.


	70. Chloe/Queen B and Nathaniel/Paon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel Appreciation Week, Day 6: Future
> 
> Continuation from Part 1: Chapter 55, Part 2: Chapter 61, Part 3: Chapter 63, Part 4: Chapter 65, Part 5: Chapter 68

A blast from the akuma’s ray hit Paon square in the chest and suddenly he was involuntarily flying. He heard someone shout his name before everything around him became a haze of colors. He landed with a breathless thud on a hard and unforgiving surface. Groaning, he pushed himself up on his hands and knees.

“Don’t ever do that again!” a voice to his left demanded.

Paon squinted up, the sun glaringly bright. “It’s supposed to be night time,” he muttered.

“What?”

He looked past the brightness to see Queen B standing before him, one hand on her hip. He blinked, trying to clear his head. Something was different...her hair? Her hair was cut in a short bob, blonde hair hanging just over her shoulders, a couple of black streaks shot through. When had she done that? He’d just seen her a few minutes ago during the--

“Akuma!” he gasped, looking around wildly.

“There hasn’t been an akuma in over a decade,” Queen B frowned, kneeling down beside him. “Nathaniel, look at me.” She gripped his chin in her hand and studied his face. “Oh,” she sighed. “You’re not my Red, are you?”

Now that she was closer, he could see other differences. Her face was a little fuller, her eyes warmer than he’d ever seen them. He couldn’t make sense of her words in his head and he just looked back at her helplessly.

“Come on,” she said, standing and pulling on his arm. “I don’t think you’ll be here long. Let’s go wait it out at home.”  
________________________________

“You can drop your transformation,” Chloe said as hers fell in a flash of yellow around her. A kwami that looked suspiciously like a wingless bee went to the apartment’s kitchen and disappeared into one of the cabinets.

Paon gaped at Chloe. “You...you’re....”

“Oh, right, identities and all,” she shrugged but a smile tugged at her lips. “I know who you are too so you may as well drop the feathers, Nathaniel.”

He let his transformation go and Duusu fluttered around him. “Well, this is a pickle, darling.”

Chloe waved a hand. “It’ll be fixed soon enough. Red said it should be happening soon.”

“I don’t even understand what’s happening,” Nathaniel said, meeting her at the counter.

“You’re from the past. You haven’t been Paon long if I’m remembering correctly.”

He shook his head. “A few weeks.”

“You’re a baby,” she cooed.

Nathaniel frowned. “So you’re really Queen B?”

“The one and only.”

“That explains some things.”

She laughed and the sound was warm and happy and made Nathaniel feel all together right. His eyes followed a path along the walls, framed photos catching his gaze. He went closer and felt his heart catch.

“Oh, uh, spoiler alert,” Chloe sighed as she joined his side. “Man, I was so skinny that day. I mean, I don’t miss the wedding diet at all, but I sure looked pretty in my dress.”

Nathaniel swallowed thickly and glanced down at her hand where a diamond ring glinted back at him and then returned his attention to the framed photo of Chloe, younger than the version beside him and older than the one he knew. She beamed up at her new husband, face the picture of joy. He would get a bit taller, it seemed, so that was nice to see. His hair was long and half pulled up, his suit a dark gray, and his smile...his smile was one he’d never seen in a picture before. It was different and real. 

Chloe hooked her arm through his, startling him. “Don’t let any of this scare you, Red. There’s still time for everything.”

“Not much though,” Duusu tutted, flying towards him. “Something is pulling on me, darling. Let’s get transformed. I think Ladybug is calling us back.”

“But I...”

Chloe released his arm and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry, Red. You’re going to see me again really soon.”  
________________________________

Queen B knelt beside Paon, brows furrowed in worry. “Are you okay? You disappeared for a minute there.”

He looked at her, noting the similarities and differences from the woman he had just left. “I’m fine,” he nodded. “A little weirded out, but fine.”

“Good,” she huffed, standing and wiping her hands on her thighs. “Don’t do that again. Some of us don’t want to have to pick up your slack.”

“I’ll try to stick around from now on,” he smiled.


	71. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 8: Jingle Bells
> 
> Continued from Chapter 50

“My Lady, it hurts me to admit this, but I think you win,” Chat Noir said, putting a hand to his chest.

Ladybug preened, shaking her head so the jingle bells attached to the ribbons holding her pigtails up made a soft tinkling sound.

“Come on, I want the whole show,” he prodded.

She giggled and danced around, the jingle bell bracelets, anklets, necklaces, and earrings all joining together for a ringing chorus. She slowed down and let out a breathless laugh. “Are you satisfied now?”

Chat Noir poked his own bell sadly. “This just seems so mediocre now.”

“Silly Kitty. I like the bow you added. It’s cute.” She tapped his bell and Chat Noir’s chest puffed up with pride. 

“I did add a little something else too,” he grinned, his tail curling up to reveal a sprig of mistletoe tied to the end with another bow.

“Nice try,” she teased, “but no dice.”

“I had to give it a shot.”

“I expected no less,” she chuckled, dropping down to the roof ledge to rest. “You should have heard me on my way over here. I’m pretty sure all of Paris knows I’m out right now.” She shook her wrist and sent the jingle bells ringing again. 

“Maybe they’ll think you’re Santa’s helper tonight.”

“It’s a little early for Santa, don’t you think?”

“He has to deliver presents all over the world! You think the guy doesn’t get a headstart?”

Ladybug laughed again and realized with a start that this was the most relaxed she had felt in days. Between school and trying to make all her Christmas gifts this year and the influx of akuma attacks, she had woken up every morning already on edge. She didn’t know what it was about Chat Noir’s company that made her feel so comfortable but she craved it now. 

“Thanks again for fixing my hat.” Chat Noir fingered one of the black cat ears that popped through the thick red material. “This works much better.”

“I’m glad, Chaton.”

“You seem tired.”

Ladybug sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. “I am. I love this time of year but I always forget how exhausting it is.”

“Then rest,” he said simply, putting an arm around her shoulder.

“I don’t have time.”

“You do now.”

“We were going to patrol.”

He waved his free hand. “Any akumas have already fled by now if they heard your jingle bell war cry.”

She smiled and let herself relax into his touch. “Maybe just for a minute.”


	72. Nathaniel and Duusu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel Appreciation Week, Day 7: Nathaniel at Night
> 
> Continuation from Part 1: Chapter 55, Part 2: Chapter 61, Part 3: Chapter 63, Part 4: Chapter 65, Part 5: Chapter 68, Part 6: Chapter 70

Nathaniel inhaled deeply. The darkening sky was clear but he could smell snow on the air. It was tempting to stay on the roof and wait for it, but he knew the cold would chase him away before that happened. His jacket was too thin to provide any real protection. Still, it was nice to be here for the moment, fleeting as it may be.

“Hey, Du?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Was that real the other night?”

“The future?” Duusu asked, landing on his lap and blinking up at him.

He nodded.

“It was as real as it could be for a possibility.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the future is always changing, isn’t it? Every choice you make in the present has an effect on your future. So sure, if everything goes exactly the same as it did in that timeline, the Chloe you met there might be your wife someday.”

Nathaniel frowned. “That’s a lot of pressure. I’m not even sure what happened in that timeline. And the Chloe I know now is so different.”

“That’s why I’m not a fan of time travel really,” Duusu sighed, curling up. “When weilders find out what a future could hold, it messes with their head.”

“I should just try to forget it?”

“If you can.”

Nathaniel looked out over the city. The building roof was his favorite place to come this time of night. The sun hadn’t been gone too long and the city was just coming alive with lights. He saw a flash of red and laughter floated on the air. Chat Noir was chasing after Ladybug a few rooftops away, both of their faces bright with joy. He watched them veer left, heading further away from him and his small roof. That was okay. He wasn’t ready to talk to anyone else tonight.

He shivered and rubbed his hands together, blowing into them. “I guess it’s time to give in,” he sighed, picking up Duusu and setting her on his shoulder. “It’s always so hard to say goodbye to the sky when it looks like this.”

“My sweet artist,” Duusu crooned. “Come on, let’s go inside and get you warmed up. Another night will come.”

“They always do.”


	73. Alya and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 9: Marshmallows

“How is the store out of marshmallows? This is a travesty!”

Marinette giggled and poked Alya’s side. “I didn’t realize marshmallows were so important to you.”

“I can’t make my special chili cocoa without marshmallows,” she sighed. “Christmas is cancelled.”

“Hey! You can’t cancel Christmas on account of some lousy marshmallows.”

“Some lousy marshmallows?” Alya echoed.” I can’t believe I love you. Those are fightin’ words.”

Marinette laughed and picked up a box of powdered cocoa. “We could always take the marshmallows out of these.”

“If you think I’m letting you bring that trash into our home, you’re crazy.”

Marinette gaped at her girlfriend. “I had no idea you were this nuts about cocoa. I’m seeing a whole new side of you.”

“Listen, cocoa is serious business in the the Cesaire household. We had competitions and I always won,” Alya said proudly.

“Even against your super fancy chef mom?”

“Even then,” she nodded, crossing her arms. Alya eyed the box Marinette was still holding. “You know those aren’t even real marshmallows.”

“No marshmallows are real if you think about it. I mean, they are sugar and fluff and animal parts--”

“Animal parts?!”

“Well, the gelatin,” Marinette shrugged.

Alya frowned. “Oh, right.”

“So see, marshmallows aren’t all that great. I’m sure your chili cocoa will be just fine without them.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Alya sniffed. “It’ll be a challenge to still be perfection without one of the ingredients but I think it’s one I can rise to.”

Marinette kissed her cheek. “I have no doubt. Now let’s go home.”


	74. Marinette, Nino, Alya, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 10: Decorating

“I found the garland!” Nino stood with large coils of shimmering garland looped around his neck.

“You sure did,” Marinette grinned. “We have to put on lights first though.”

“No lights,” Alya grumbled. “This is beyond ridiculous.” She tossed the knotted ball of lights to the floor. “I’m going to the store to buy some new ones.”

“We go through this every year. I’m sure we can get them untangled,” Nino said gently, transferring his garland scarf to her neck and picking up the mess of lights.

“I did suggest buying those string light holders last year and was told I was ridiculous,” Marinette reminded them smugly. “Okay, the tree is put together so now we need to do lights and then garland and then ornaments and then the star.”

The apartment door opened and Adrien bustled in, dropping shopping bags in his wake. He smiled at his partners but his face fell when he saw the tree. “You started without me?”

“We only put it together! We haven’t done any of the decorating,” Marinette promised.

“You said we were getting a real tree this year,” he pouted, hanging his coat on the rack.

“I did,” she nodded, “but you said you would rather have a cat than a real tree.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“You did, dude. At the rescue center, Mari said you had to choose between adopting a cat and getting a real tree at Christmas.”

A gray tabby sauntered into the room and curled around Adrien’s leg. “Oh, right,” he grinned, picking the cat up. “Hello, Bernard.”

“Apparently, our sweet Mari has been keeping receipts this year,” Alya teased, poking her girlfriend’s side.

Marinette sifted through the box of ornaments. “I have no idea what you mean,” she sniffed.

Nino let out a triumphant whoop and handed a bit of unraveled lights to Alya. “Progress.”

“My hero,” she preened, kissing his forehead.

Adrien crossed into their bedroom to change and returned shortly in a shirt and pajama pants featuring sledding penguins, Bernard perched on his shoulder like a fuzzy cat/parrot hybrid. He kissed Marinette, Alya, and Nino in turn and looked at the boxes. “What can I help with?”

The three exchanged glances before pasting on smiles. “Could you order a pizza for dinner? We’re all really hungry,” Alya suggested.

“Sure,” he smiled. “Wait. You guys aren’t trying to keep me from helping with the decorating, are you?”

“Of course not,” Marinette chirped.

“Yeah,the fact that you knocked over the tree, broke half the ornaments, and almost set the apartment on fire last year has nothing to do with it,” Nino added.

“This is discrimination,” Adrien huffed, sulking in the kitchen with the takeout menus.

“We still love you,” Nino replied with a grin. He handed Marinette a free strand of lights. “Now it feels like Christmas.”


	75. Tikki and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas
> 
> Spoilers for Season 2 episode, Dark Owl.

Plagg zipped into the Christmas tree and followed the sound of a tinkling giggle. “You look like an ornament in here,” he complained when he finally found Tikki resting against the metal pole of the artificial tree.

“Don’t be jealous. How’d you know I was in here?”

“I think I can sense you now. As soon as we walked in the door, I knew you were in the tree,” he answered, casually batting at one of the blinking lights. 

Tikki’s eyes sharpened. “You haven’t said anything to Adrien, have you?”

He made a crossing gesture over his heart. “I know how you feel about it, Tik. I’m not going to betray your trust. Although you should know that he is beyond curious now. If I have to hear one more time about how he and Ladybug touched hands skin to skin, I’m going to revolt.”

She laughed softly. “It’s funny. Usually everything is Adrien this and Adrien that, but the past week all Marinette has been able to talk about is the trust Chat Noir has in her and how important it is and how much he means to her.”

“And round and round we go,” he grimaced. “Don’t you think they can know by now?”

The kwamis moved closer to the edge of the tree and peered out. Marinette was throwing a holiday party for her friends and almost the entire class had shown up. Tom and Sabine had hidden away in their bedroom for the most part and Marinette was smiling and laughing and bustling around as the host. Adrien was watching her with a small smile.

Tikki turned on Plagg. “He knows!”

“He does not know,” he huffed.

“He hasn’t ever watched her like this and you know it!”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Tik. I haven’t said a word.”

The ladybug kwami glared at him before returning her attention to the young man. Adrien scratched at the back of his neck and his long shirt sleeve rode up, revealing the lucky charm bracelet Marinette had given him. “Oh,” Tikki said softly.

“Figures,” Plagg grinned. “Marinette decides to fancy Chat and Adrien is all smitten with Marinette now.”

Tikki put a paw to her forehead. “And all of this is supposed to be about taking down Hawkmoth.”

“Aww, don’t be so hard on them.” Plagg floated back to the where the branches met the pole and settled down. “They deserve a little happiness.”

She joined him and curled up beside him. “I guess you’re right. Something bad is coming.”

“I can feel it too.”

“We’ll let them enjoy what they can for now.”


	76. Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Nino, Max, Kim, Alix, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Ivan, and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 11: Christmas Movie
> 
> Continued from Chapter 75

“Does everyone have everything they need?” Marinette asked, looking around her full living room. Friends covered every bit of couch and floor in front of the television.

“Everyone’s fine, girl,” Alya grinned. “Come sit down.” She patted the space beside her on the couch and Marinette stepped between people to get to her seat. Alya nodded over Marinette’s head at Nino and he winked.

“Oh, no! Would you look at that? We’re out of ice. I’ll go downstairs and get some more,” Nino said loudly as the beginning of the Christmas movie began to play on the tv. There were a few snickers from around the room but no one turned around. 

“I can get some.” Marinette began to stand up and Alya pulled her back down to the couch.

“I’ll go with him. Adrien, come keep my seat warm.”

Adrien flushed and nodded, moving into Alya’s space as she and Nino maneuvered their way to the door with matching smug smiles. “I think that might’ve been planned,” Adrien admitted quietly.

“Troublemakers, the both of them,” Marinette smiled. “Have you seen this movie?”

“Not yet. You?”

“Alya and I saw it in theaters but I’m excited to watch it again.”

“I bet I could outrun a reindeer,” Kim piped up, tossing popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth. 

“Reindeer fly, you moron,” Alix said, snatching the next flying piece of popcorn before he could eat it.

“In his defense, actual reindeer do not fly, Alix,” Max corrected. “Theoretically, he could outrun a reindeer, although I do have doubts realistically.”

“They have reindeer at the petting zoo set up in the Square,” Rose said. “And baby goats that are so cute!” She clutched her girlfriend’s arm. “We have to go back, Jules! I need to feed them again!”

Juleka patted Rose’s arm with a smile.

“Ivan’s going to dress up as Santa at the Children’s Hospital this weekend.” Mylene looked back at Marinette as the big man beside her blushed. “You did such a good job on the suit, Mari.”

“Ivan is going to be a great Santa Claus,” she smiled back.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Nathaniel got up from the other side of Ivan and stepped over Alix’s outstretched legs. “Does anyone want anything while I’m up?” A chorus of orders were shouted and his shoulders slumped. “I was just trying to be nice.”

Marinette laughed. “Here, I’ll help.”

Mylene jumped up. “I’m coming, Nath! You stay right where you are, Mari.”

“This was so nice of you to put together, Marinette,” Adrien said, offering her some of the popcorn from the bowl Max had passed to him.

“Thanks! I just really wanted everyone to have a chance to hang out together.”

“You’re always doing so many nice things for everyone. We’re lucky to have you.”

Marinette blushed and couldn’t think of a single coherent thing to say in reply.


	77. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: If you're willing, please do "I can't stop thinking about you...I can't" with Adrinette please? I love your work! (Thank you in advance if you do!)

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Adrien shook his head. “I just can’t.”

Marinette looked at the mountain of packages piled in their entryway. “Sweetheart,” she began gently. “You know I love you so, so much, but if you keep buying stuff for my birthday, I’m going to have to kill you.”

“But it’s all stuff you deserve!” he pouted. 

Marinette laughed, leaning over to kiss his protruding bottom lip. He chuckled and kissed her back.

“I just want to show you how much I love you, that’s all,” he murmured, pulling her to him to hold her close. “You mean the world to me, Mari.”

“And you mean the world to me, mon minou, but I don’t need all this stuff. I just need you.”

“Birthdays aren’t about what you need, silly Bug,” he grinned. He released his hold on her and knelt down by one of the packages. “Though I think you’ll find everything in here necessary.”

“Necessary for what?” Curiousity got the better of Marinette and she sat down on the floor beside him. He quickly pushed one of the boxes into her lap and pulled out a pocket knife to slice open the top. Marinette pushed away the packing paper and pulled out a smaller box of multiple spools of colored thread. She glanced at her fiance but he was already pushing another box towards her with a pleased smile on his face. 

Marinette unpacked more and more sewing supplies, high quality and expensive and better than she would have ever purchased for herself. There were finally two boxes left, one large and one small. Adrien held the smaller one. “You’re the most talented and ambitious person I’ve ever known who is still caring and loving and more wonderful than I could’ve ever dreamed for.” He cupped her cheek with his free hand, thumb rubbing along the smooth skin. “I love you more than anything, Mari, and I want you to know that I support you absolutely.”

“I love you too,” she said softly, tears prickling her eyes.

“I know you do,” he grinned. “Here.” He opened the smaller box and pulled out a single business card, handing it to her.

Marinette held the business card, staring down at her own name done in a delicate font. “What is this?”

“Well, the hottest designer in Paris is going to need business cards,” he said. “Alya helped me with the design. Well, she did most of it and I just nodded along,” he admitted, biting his lip. “Do you like it?”

Marinette looked up from the card at all the thread and fabric and tools that surrounded her in open boxes and then gazed up at the big box that she was now certain held a new sewing machine. “Adrien,” she breathed.

He helped her stand and they stepped over to the large box. “Look, I know sometimes it seems like I have more money than sense but I want to give you everything, Mari. And I know you’re not the kind of woman who wants to be showered with gifts for no reason so I made sure there was a practical reason. You’ve been talking about starting this business for years. Now it doesn’t have to be talk.”

“I don’t know what to say.” She turned to hug him. “Thank you, Adrien. I can’t even begin to tell you how much this means to me.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Happy Birthday, Mari.”


	78. Adrien/Chat Noir and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 13: Christmas Cookies
> 
> A continuation drabble:
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 75  
> Part 2: Chapter 76

Adrien said goodbye to Marinette as she walked everyone to the door once the party finished. Every part of him itched to hug her and thank her for such a nice night but they weren’t like that. She wasn’t as comfortable around his as she was with Chat Noir so he would have to wait. He could be patient.

He snuck around the corner of the bakery and waited for their friends to disperse before he transformed and lept up to her balcony. He hoped Marinette wouldn’t be too tired to hang out for a little while with him still. He wasn’t ready to leave her just yet.

He took a moment to appreciate the twinkling lights she had strung around the balcony railing and the festive bows and wreaths that had been placed sporadically. Chat Noir knelt down to peer into her skylight and saw the trap door pushing upwards and Marinette appearing. She looked exhausted but a wide smile spread across her face when her eyes found his. She let the door shut behind her and motioned for him to come down.

“What are you doing creeping around so late, alley cat?” she teased, pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

Chat Noir watched the motion enchanted before he remembered to speak again. “I saw you were having a party and wanted to come check that it went well.” 

Marinette blushed. “I would’ve invited you, but I wasn’t sure...”

He waved a hand. “I appreciate it, but I already had something going on. I wanted to come say hello, although if you’re too tired?”

She shook her head. “I mean, I am tired but you’re good company,” she smiled. “I have some Christmas cookies left. Would you some?”

He thought about the three he had had at the party and knew he should say no, but it was hard to turn down Marinette’s cookies. “I would love some.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Chat Noir settled down on the chaise and looked around the room. Marinette had set up a fiberoptic pink Christmas tree on her desk that softly changed colors. It was mesmerizing to watch and Chat Noir realized he was probably more tired than he realized when Marinette was suddenly back in front of him with a plate of cookies. 

“You seem a little out of it,” she commented, sitting on the edge of the chaise. 

Chat Noir nodded, taking a cookie. “It’s been a long day.”

“But a good one, I hope.”

“A very good one,” he grinned. “Better even now.”

Marinette tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear and felt her cheeks warm. She watched Chat Noir’s gaze go to her tree and she stood, moving towards the lightswitch. “Wait until you see it in the dark. It’s even prettier.” She cut the lights and spots of color danced along her walls from the tree.

Chat Noir held open his arm and after a moment of hesitation, Marinette curled against him, nibbling on her own cookie. “This is nice,” he breathed. “Cookies and Christmas lights and my favorite Princess at my side. The perfect end to a perfect day.”

Marinette relaxed against him, inhaling deeply. “I know exactly what you mean.”


	79. Marinette, Alya, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 14: Secret Santa
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 75  
> Part 2: Chapter 76  
> Part 3: Chapter 78

Marinette looked down at the delicate charm bracelet in the gift box on her desk and found it a little hard to breathe. It was silver with pink beads and in the center a green paw was set beside a glittering crown. There were two possibilities. Chat Noir was in her class and had drawn her name for Secret Santa and was now teasing her or somehow someone had found out about their friendship (relationship?) and was holding it over her head. Her eyes darted around the room but her classmates all seemed focused on their own gifts. Nathaniel had wrapped the brightly colored scarf she had knitted around his neck and was smiling happily. Marinette squeaked, hands closing around the box when someone nudged her arm. 

“Easy, girl,” Alya chuckled. “What’d you get?”

“Uh, a bracelet. You?”

Alya held up a large bundle of hair nets. “I have a feeling I know who drew my name.” Both girls looked over at Chloe who smirked at them before turning back to Sabrina.

“She’s such a brat,” Marinette muttered.

Alya waved a hand. “Little does she know that these will be excellent for keeping my hair out of the way when I’m helping my mom over the holiday,” she winked. “And at worst, the twins can use them for slingshots.”

Marinette laughed. “Silver lining.”

“Let me see the bracelet.” Alya grabbed for the box and Marinette reluctantly let her take it. Her eyes sharpened on the paw print. “Do you know who it’s from?”

“It’s Secret Santa, Al,” Marinette said nervously.

Alya tapped her nose and leaned closer. “Except I know the secret.”

Marinette swallowed thickly. “You, uh, you do?”

“It’s possible that someone else had your name originally and I know for a fact that another person begged for them to switch.”

Marinette’s eyes darted around the room again. “Really?” She saw Nino turn around to glare at Alya. He saw Marinette watching him and quickly engaged Adrien in conversation.

Alya chuckled and nodded her head towards the young men at the desk in front of them. “Well, I can promise you it wasn’t my boyfriend, so...”

“Adrien?” Marinette breathed.

The other girl winked.  
_______________________

“Hi, Marinette. Did you have a good day?”

Marinette jumped to find Alya had vanished from her side and somehow Adrien had taken her place on the steps outside the school. “Adrien! Uh, hi!” She waved awkwardly, the pink pom-poms hanging off her mittens swinging out. “How are you?”

“Good,” he nodded, looking around. “A little cold.”

“This snow kind of came out of nowhere, huh?”

“Yeah.” He shifted his weight, eyeing the silver car that had pulled up to the curb for him, Gorilla sitting patiently behind the wheel. “Hey, so, um, what did you get from your Secret Santa?”

Marinette lifted her left hand and pulled her mitten up to reveal the charm bracelet, the paw print and crown charm knocking together with a soft sound. “It’s really pretty, isn’t it?”

Adrien watched the charms sway for a moment before looking back up at her. “Do you like it, Princess?” he asked, voice soft.

“I love it,” she whispered back, a fierce blush flowing over her cheeks. “Adrien, I--”

A horn honked and Adrien looked back at the car in frustration before turning back to her. “I have to go to tutoring now, but can I come over tonight so we can talk?”

She nodded. “I’ll leave the skylight unlocked.”

A warm smile spread across his face and he leaned in quickly to kiss her on the cheek before darting off towards the car. Marinette brought her mitten-covered hand to her cheek in a daze as she watched him drive away.

“Well,” Alya drawled from behind, “looks like someone figured out their Secret Santa after all.”

“Funny how that happened,” Marinette replied, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

“Sure is since I originally pulled your name,” Alya grinned. “I do have one question though.” Marinette stiffened as Alya hugged her close. “Wanna explain the green paw print, M?”


	80. Nino/Carapace, Alya/Rena Rouge, Trixx, Wayzz, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Queen B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble features aged-up DJWifi who have recently both been given Miraculous but neither knows about the other.

Alya growled, sweeping her thick hair up into a ponytail. “Stupid akuma making me late. Nino’s going to kill me.”

“Relax, sweets. You’ve still got time,” Trixx said, holding out a hairband.

“I can’t be late meeting his parents. I can’t. I promised him I wouldn’t be late this time.” Alya twisted her hair up and searched for her mascara in the mass of beauty products covering the counter. “One of these days I’m going to just sweep all this crap into the garbage and start fresh.”

“It is funny,” the fox kwami noted. “You keep your bedroom pristine but your bathroom is a warzone.”

“I’m an enigma all right.” Alya scooped up the mascara and quickly applied it. “Look for my plum lipstick, will you? I’m going to go get into my dress.”

“I don’t really understand why this is such a big deal,” Trixx called from the bathroom as Alya rifled through her closet. “Are Nino’s parents important people?”

“Of course they are. They’re his parents.” Alya shimmied into her dress. “It’s like a rite of passage thing in a relationship to meet each other’s parents.”

“Ah.” Trixx appeared with the lipstick and Alya turned to the full length mirror on her closet door. 

“Nino is...Nino’s kind of the best, right? And I know he loves me, but I want his family to love me too. They’re really important to him and he’s really important to me. Understand?”

Trixx shrugged. 

“Do you think maybe if I told him about this, he would get it?” Alya paused to touch the foxtail necklace hanging against her chest. “He’s always been so supportive of the blog, well, not me running into danger for stuff, but the other parts. I think he’d be supportive now.”

“Until Hakwmoth is captured, I don’t think it’s wise to reveal your identity to anyone. We don’t know who is on his side. Master Fu activated the other Miraculous because he felt the threat too large.”

“I know that, but who is more trustworthy than Nino?”

“It might put him in danger,” Trixx pointed out.

Alya chewed on her lip and then grimaced, checking her lipstick. “I know. You’re right. I know all the secret identity rules, I just...I hate feeling like I’m lying to him.”

“You’re losing time, sweets.”

Alya looked at her phone and swore. “Ugh, yeah. I’m going, I’m going.”

“Take a sweater. It’s chilly out there.”

“Right. Thanks.”  
______________________

“Come on, Al,” Nino muttered, stretching to look down the street. 

“Are you worried she is not coming, Master?” Wayzz asked, peeking out from Nino’s jacket.

“Dude, I’ve asked you not to call me that.”

“Apologies, Nino.”

“She wouldn’t stand me up, but I really need her to get here before my parents. My mom is kind of a stickler for punctuality, and I don’t want things to start off tense.” He looked at his phone with a frown. “I was sure she would beat me here when we had to take care of that akuma.”

“Maybe she got held up during the attack as well.”

“I didn’t think of that. I hope she’s okay. I didn’t see her around but she does like to try to get in the thick of it.”

“I’m here!” Alya greeted loudly, impressively power walking down the sidewalk in high heels. “I made it!”

Nino chuckled and took her arm to steady her. “You look beautiful.”

“And you look quite dashing yourself, Lahiffe. You clean up nice,” she grinned. “Did I make it?”

“Just in the nick of time,” he nodded, looking over her head as his parents crossed the street. 

Alya inhaled deeply and turned to greet them with her best smile.  
______________________

“Well, how’d I do?” Alya asked, kicking off her high heels and dropping down to Nino’s couch. 

“You were your amazing, smart, beautiful self and it was perfect,” he grinned, sitting down beside her. “My mom already asked me when we’re getting married.”

“I’m not even a little surprised,” she laughed. “She kept showing me her ring. I think you might be getting it soon.”

“Good grief, that sounds like her.”

“Your parents were really sweet.”

He took her hand. “Thank you for doing that, Al. It really meant a lot to me and them.” He brought his other hand up to her face, running the side of his thumb along her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied softly, leaning in to kiss him. 

“Do you want to stay over tonight?”

“I do but I shouldn’t. I’ve got a paper due the end of the week that I haven’t even chosen a topic for.”

Nino grinned, playing with the strap of her dress. “I could be your study partner.”

“Something tells me that would be less than helpful in this case,” she teased, gently pushing him away.

“Le sigh.”

“Shouldn’t Adrien be getting back in town soon? You haven’t seen him in a while.”

“He got back this morning, but Adrien isn’t exactly the person I was hoping would keep me company tonight.”

Alya stood and kissed his forehead. “I think you’ll manage, Lahiffe.”  
______________________

“Out of the way, Shell Brain,” Rena Rouge yelled as Carapace stumbled back into one of her illusions, causing it to evaporate into thin air.

“I know your little party trick is cute and all, but we kind of need help fighting right now,” he shot back, steadying his shield as a gray-skinned civilian-turned-minion ran at him. 

“Play nice, kids,” Ladybug warned, lashing her yoyo around a group of minions and pulling them away.

“Yeah, listen to your mother,” Chat Noir grinned. “Any idea on where the akuma is, my Lady?”

“Wow, that’s something I didn’t miss,” Queen B drawled. “Your little vacation was a nice time of rest from ‘my Lady this’ and ‘my Lady that’.”

“Geez, don’t be such a buzzkill, Queenie,” he teased, knocking away another minion. “Is it just me or are these guys multiplying?”

“Rena, give us some cover over there,” Ladybug pointed across the street. “I think that’s where our friend is hiding.”

“You’ve got it, Spots.” Rena Rouge lifted her flute and a dense fog began to roll out across the pavilion.

“Carapace, stay here and guard Rena so she can keep up the illusions. Kitty, you and Queenie are with me.”

“Your wish is my command, Bugaboo.”

“That was a command,” Ladybug shot back but winked to lessen the sting. The three heroes crossed the expanse, staying low so they wouldn’t touch the dense imaginary fog covering their advance.

Carapace held his shield ready but the minions began to fall back. “That doesn’t seem like a great sign,” he sighed.

“Are you thinking trap?”

“Either that or it’s time for their smoke break. Let’s wait a few minutes and then we’ll go check. I don’t want to mess up anything for the others.”

Rena Rouge nodded, keeping an eye on her illusions. “So tell me about yourself, Shelly.”

“Is there a reason you seem incapable of calling me Carapace?”

“Other than that fact that it’s a dumb name?” she asked innocently.

Carapace rolled his eyes but kept his focus forward. “Because Rena Rouge is just so much better. What do you want to know?”

“You’re the newest kid on the block. How’s it going?”

He frowned and glanced back at her for a moment. “How’s this going?” He lifted his shield in question and Rena Rouge nodded. “Uh, okay, I guess? I don’t know. Ninety percent of the time, I don’t feel like I know what the hell I’m doing.”

“Yeah, I’ve only been doing this a few months longer than you but I can assure you that so far that feeling has not gone away.”

“Good to know,” he grimaced.

“It can be hard, keeping this secret, huh?”

Carapace turned to her with a frown. “Yeah. It makes me feel like I’m lying to everyone. I mean, Chat knows who I am, but--”

“Chat knows who you are?” Rena Rouge stepped forward. “Is he the one who chose you?”

Carapace took a step back. “Uh, I think so? I mean, I talked with Master Fu but he was there so...I probably shouldn’t have told you that.”

She flipped her ponytail. “I mean, I know who Ladybug is so we’re pretty much even.”

He chuckled and she glared at him. "What?”

Carapace shook his head. “Sorry, you just reminded me of someone for a second.”

Queen B landed in front of them with a huff and the fog dissipated immediately. “Could you two stop flirting and come give us a hand? I swear, everyone on this team should be neutered.”  
______________________

Nino yawned as he ambled down the steps of Adrien’s building. They had enjoyed a good night of video games and junk food and talking after Adrien’s two month stint in London. Nino had been unsurprised when Marinette showed up at Adrien’s door as soon as they had started to wind down. He appreciated his best friend at least trying not to spend every moment with his girlfriend since his return. It did make him happy to see them together though. It had been a long time coming.

“You’re out awfully late, Handsome,” a voice drawled.

Nino looked up to see Rena Rouge perched on a lamppost. “Is there trouble?”

She waved a hand a gracefully landed in front of him. “I was dropping a friend off. It’s not safe to be walking the streets right now, you know.”

He shifted the strap of his messenger bag. “I can handle myself.”

She looked him up and down, curling her tongue behind her teeth. “No doubt.”

He frowned. “Right. Well, I need to get home.”

“To your girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Uh-huh.”

He sighed. “I do have a girlfriend, if you’re trying to imply I don’t.”

“A sexy guy like you? I’d be shocked if you didn’t.”

“Okay, this whole flirty vixen thing is making me a little uncomfortable so I’m going to be on my way.” Nino stepped around her and began down the sidewalk.

“Wait!” Rena Rouge caught up with him and ducked her head sheepishly. “Sorry. This is the first time I’ve seen you like this and I wanted to try something and now I see how I’m coming off and...” She trailed off with a sigh. “It’s me, Nino. Alya.” She waved awkwardly and gave him a stiff smile.

“Al...ya...” He stepped back and looked at her with wide eyes. “What?!”

She winced. “I know. It’s probably a little bit of a shock and I’ve wanted to tell you and I wasn’t sure how and standing here on a dark street in the cold probably wasn’t the best move and that’s all on me but--”

“Are you done with patrol?”

She nodded and then frowned. “Wait, how did you know I was on patrol?”

“My place is closer. Let’s go talk.”  
______________________

“Well, I’m going to kill Marinette,” Alya said before upending the rest of her beer. “I bet they’re having a good laugh at us right now.”

“If their moods were any indication when I was leaving, I think they have their minds on other things tonight,” Nino said, shaking his head. “Is there any way they didn’t know who the other picked?”

“Are you kidding me? Adrien wants to know what Marinette had for breakfast every morning because he wants to know everything about her. Believe me, they knew. Ugh, I so should have realized he was Chat. It makes total sense now.”

Nino chuckled. “Yeah, I’m feeling a little dumb about Mari.”

“What about Queenie?”

“No idea. You?”

“She’s the only mystery left.”

“Hey, I know that look. That’s the Ladyblog look. I thought you left that behind.”

“The Ladyblog is only on hiatus while I pursue my studies,” she sniffed. 

“Uh-huh.”

“You have to admit you want to know who she is now,” Alya prodded.

He grinned. “You never change, do you?”

“Constant is good.”

“Constant is very good,” he agreed. “Are we okay?”

Alya curled into his side. “We were both trying to protect each other. It seems kind of silly now, but it made sense before. This really is better. I didn’t like having secrets I couldn’t tell you.”

“I didn’t like keeping things from you either. It was eating away at me.”

“So yes, we’re okay then,” she smiled. “I still love you, even if you are a shell brain.”

Nino laughed, pulling her closer. “I love you too, my foxy girl.”


	81. Chat Noir/Adrien, Marinette, Plagg, and Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 15: Caroling
> 
> Continuation Drabble:  
> Part 1: Chapter 75  
> Part 2: Chapter 76  
> Part 3: Chapter 78  
> Part 4: Chapter 79

Chat Noir was surprised to see Marinette waiting on her balcony as he neared the bakery. The cold wind was biting at his face as he ran along the rooftops and the last thing he expected was to find her waiting outside for him in this weather. A light snow had begun to fall and he paused to take in how beautiful she looked in the soft glow.

He had been fluctuating between excitement and anxiety ever since he had kissed her cheek and ran to the car that afternoon. She knew now. Marinette knew that it was Adrien she cuddled with and slipped treats to and talked to for hours. It was Adrien she had cried in front of after a stressful day and Adrien who had convinced her to apply for the Gabriel student internship. He was afraid she might see it as deceitful, but he was hoping for the best. 

He knew the moment she spotted him, a soft smile spreading across her face as she pulled the large blanket around her shoulders closer. The smile was probably a good sign at least. 

“Aren’t you cold?” he asked as soon as he landed, feeling a chill despite the magical protection of his suit.

She nodded. “I didn’t want to miss them though.”

“Miss who?”

She laughed softly and reached up to tug on one of the black ears at top of his head. “Listen, you silly kitty.”

A chorus of voices floated on the air and Chat Noir realized there was a group of carolers on the street below. They were bundled up and smiling and singing as they passed by. 

Marinette lifted the corner of her blanket, offering it to him and he pressed in beside her, hesitantly putting his arm around her waist to keep them both close enough. She rested her head against his chest with a sigh.

“So this is okay?” Chat Noir finally asked, unable to hold off his anxiety any longer.

“This is perfect,” she smiled up at him. “Do you want to go inside now?”

He nodded and followed her and the trailing blanket down the skylight. A plate of fresh Christmas cookies was sitting on her desk and she gestured to them, but he shook his head. “Maybe in a bit.”

“Can I see?”

Chat Noir frowned. “See?”

Marinette blushed, ducking her head and watching him through her eyelashes. “Can I see you become Adrien?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah. Claws in.” Green light flashed up his body and Adrien waved shyly. “Hi, Mari.”

“All that practicing in the mirror and that’s what you decided to go with?” Plagg taunted. “Ridiculous.”

Adrien flushed and Marinette stepped closer, studying his face with a soft smile. “I feel like I should have known it was you.”

“Yeah, you two can be pretty dense,” Plagg sighed. “Got anything to eat around here? The kid ran around forever building up his courage before he got here.”

“Oh, for crying out loud, Plagg!” Tikki admonished, zipping down from Marinette’s bed. “You know how important this is to them. Stop being an ass.”

Marinette covered her mouth and giggled and Adrien’s eyes widened, looking between the kwamis and then down at her with a shocked expression. “Well, you can’t blame me!” she laughed. “It seemed only fair after your little stunt with this.” She held up her hand and the crown and paw print charms on her new bracelet swung happily. 

“My Lady?”

She tilted her chin up with a sly smile. “Yes, Chaton?”

Adrien let out a whoop of joy and pulled her close, swinging her in a circle. Marinette laughed, her hand coming to rest on his cheek as they slowed. “I’m so glad it’s you,” she whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.


	82. Nino and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely, amazing, and wonderful @trashcangarbageman brought up the thought of how nice it was that Nino knew Marinette’s favorite song to put on her birthday playlist so here’s a drabble. :)

Nino had rearranged the playlist for Marinette’s surprise party five times but he still wasn’t completely happy with it. He sat on a bench in a quiet corner of the school, steepling his hands in concentration as he listened again. There was something about the flow that just wasn’t working for him. He had tried bringing it up with Alya but she didn’t understand.

“You’re being weird about music again, Nino. Just make it fun to dance to. Mari’s going to love whatever you do.”

He wanted to argue but Alya was already off to check on the next thing for the party. Why was he doubting the playlist so much? It was a perfectly fine run of songs. Some of them weren’t exactly his taste but this was about Marinette. 

Maybe that was it. Marinette was so kind and sweet and always helping others. He only wanted to do something special for her in return; that’s why the playlist didn’t seem good enough. That was logical, wasn’t it?

A slower song began to play and Nino frowned. He really wasn’t a fan of this track but for some reason Marinette adored it. She got this cute little smile on her face when it came on and she would close her eyes and bob her head and she was so pretty...

Nino worried his lip. He wasn’t going to go down that road. Going down the Marinette path could only mean trouble. Besides, he had determined his crush on her wasn’t really founded. He couldn’t remember why exactly now though. The finer points were feeling a little fuzzy. 

He saw Adrien and Alya talking across the courtyard. Ah, that was right. His best friend and Marinette’s obvious crush. His stomach turned and Nino realized the song had ended and the next track had started. He grimaced and hit the back button. 

It was this song that was the trouble. He could do something about it. He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and steepling his hands once again. He tried to push the image of Marinette out of his mind as he concentrated on the music.

A breeze hit his ear and he startled, rearing back to find Marinette holding one of the headphones up, eyes closed, head bobbing to the music with a smile in place.

“This is my favorite song,” she murmured happily without looking at him.

Nino eased back into a less awkward position but couldn’t seem to loosen up with her so close. Marinette stayed where she was for the duration of the song and then let the headphone cup his ear again gently before shooting him a wink and skipping off.

He watched her go, his heart hammering in his chest and thumb hovering over the back button as the song began to play again.


	83. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from queen-of-the-wallflowers15: Chlonath"I hope you know you are extremely huggable and I love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this drabble as a best friends AU.

“I hope you know you are extremely huggable,” Nathaniel said, squeezing Chloe tight, “and I love that.”

“I don’t think anyone else would ever describe me as huggable,” Chloe muttered, staying limp in his arms.

Nathaniel pulled back with a frown. “Come on, Chlo, don’t let that jerk ruin tonight.”

She glared across the room at her former date as he laughed at something another pretty blonde girl said. She felt a fresh sting of rejection. “He wasn’t exactly wrong. I can be a stuck-up bitch.”

“You listen here,” Nathaniel demanded, turning her shoulders so she had to face him. “You’re Chloe-freaking-Bourgeois. You’re beautiful and smart and that guy is the biggest idiot in the world if he thinks he could ever do better than you.”

She laughed softly and tucked a loose section of hair behind his ear. “You got a little passionate there at the end, Red.”

He flushed. “Don’t try to embarrass me. You know what I said is true.”

Chloe shrugged. “He had awful style anyway. I can do better.”

“There’s my girl.”

She tried to ignore the rush of warmth that flooded her body with his words. “And what about you? You think I’m going to let you go home alone tonight?”

“Why change what I’m used to?” he grinned. “I’m not really looking for anyone right now.”

Chloe ignored him, glancing around the party. “What about her, the one with the curly hair?”

He shifted uncomfortably. “Chlo, I really don’t want to do this tonight.”

“Are you thinking more of a brunette then?” She studied the other women in the room, finding none of them good enough. At least, that’s what she tried to convince herself of. Somewhere in the back of her mind, behind a padlocked door, she could feel the truth trying to get out.

“Actually I was thinking I might call it a night. I was up really late studying for that last final and I’m kinda wiped.” He gave an exaggerated yawn and waited for her to buy his story.

“It’s still early.”

“We could go get something to drink or watch a movie at my place, if you want,” he offered with a soft smile.

The thought of curling up next to him, warm and secure and happy on his secondhand couch in his tiny apartment, was too tempting. Chloe couldn’t let herself have Nathaniel like that. She would inevitably do something to mess it up and he was more important to her than anyone else in this awful place. She had to keep things the way they were. That’s the only way she knew she could still have him, and she would do anything not to lose him. 

“I think I’m going to stay here for a little while longer.”

Nathaniel’s smile wilted and he glanced around. “Why?”

“I’m having fun. You should go get some rest.”

His eyes fell on Chloe’s former date. He was watching them, apparently having struck out with the replacement blonde. “I could stay a little longer, I guess.”

“You don’t need to do that, Nath. I’m a big girl. I can stay at a party by myself.”

“I know you can handle yourself. Maybe I just don’t want to be alone,” he argued.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Nathaniel caught the other man still eyeing Chloe and frowned. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. It had become harder and harder to see her out with other men. They would graduate soon and then what? Chloe would probably marry some rich investment broker and he would never see her anymore. The little voice in the back of his head urged him to make a move but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Chloe didn’t see him like that. He didn’t want to lose their friendship. He could be content with this.

They both stood in the corner of the party, drinks untouched and words unspoken.


	84. Adrien and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 16: Family: Adrien and Nino

“What do you think?” Adrien beamed, proudly putting a hand on the soccer goal taking up half of their living room. “I got it put together all on my own.”

Nino took in the large metal framework and netting and then looked back at the entryway to their living room. “It’s a little bigger than I imagined.”

“I know! I was surprised when I was assembling everything but that just makes it better! Vic is going to have a lot of room to practice now.”

“Sweetheart?”

“Yeah?”

“I think this is great,” he said gently, “but how do you plan to get it outside?”

Adrien’s smile drooped as he looked at the large goal and the smaller door. His shoulders slumped, hand falling away from their son’s gift. “Oh.”

Nino laughed softly, moving further into the room. “You precious man.” He kissed his husband’s forehead. “Victor is going to love it. We can just take it apart and put it back together outside tomorrow afternoon.”

“I was so excited to put it together on my own that I didn’t even pay attention,” Adrien sighed, picking up the screwdrive. “We can take it apart now if--”

Nino plucked the tool from his hand and dropped it to the floor, pulling Adrien close with his other arm. “Don’t you dare, Mr. Agreste. Our son is lucky to have a father who spent most of his Christmas Eve evening putting together a gift he knows he will enjoy.”

Adrien flushed and leaned against Nino. “We’re the lucky ones to have him.”

“We really are.”

The couple stood in front of the large soccer goal and twinkling Christmas tree, arms wrapped around each other. “Do you ever think of wanting another?” Adrien finally asked, voice soft.

“Sometimes,” Nino nodded, “but we went through so much to get Victor that it’s exhausting to think about doing it again.”

“I know, but...” Adrien trailed off and Nino squeezed him.

“That isn’t to say I wouldn’t be willing to try though.”

Adrien relaxed into his touch. “I don’t ever want him to feel lonely. I know we love him more than anything, but I think there’s a part of me that still mourns never having a sibling. i don’t want him to ever feel that.”

“They aren’t all that great,” Nino teased. “They take your stuff and break your toys.”

“You love your brother.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Adrien laughed and turned in his arms. “So we can start talking to adoption agencies again?”

“I love you and Victor more than anyone in the whole world. How could I ever say no to adding to that love?”

Adrien kissed his husband. “Merry Christmas, Nino.”

“Merry Christmas, my Adrien.”


	85. Carapace and Rena Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "What's your favorite color?" With Rena Rouge/Carapace. Your drabbles for them are always so sweet and cute.

“What’s your favorite color?” Carapace asked, kicking his heels against the brick wall as they looked out over the city.

“Hmm, purple maybe?” Rena Rouge answered. “Why?”

“I just realized I didn’t know it,” he shrugged. “Seemed like something a good boyfriend should know.”

She laughed. “Is that so?”

He nodded with a grin. “Don’t you want to know my favorite color?”

She poked his arm. “Is it green, Turtle Boy?”

“Nope.”

“Blue?”

“Not even close.”

“All right then, what’s your favorite color?”

He put a hand on her cheek. “The color of your eyes, my love.”

Rena Rouge snorted with laughter, pushing him away. “You’re not allowed to hang out with Adrien anymore.”

“Come on! That was as smooth as it gets,” he laughed. “You have to admit I pulled it off perfectly.”

“I didn’t see it coming, I guess,” she said, shaking her head. 

“See? Smooth.” Carapace slid his hand through the air.

“And since when have you cared about being smooth, mister?”

“Ouch.”

She rested her head on his shoulder, linking her arm with his. “I love that we get to do this together.”

“It’s pretty special, isn’t it?”

The akuma alarm sounded from the Louvre and they both sighed. “Ready, partner?” Carapace asked, standing and offering her a hand. 

“With you at my side, how could I not be?” she winked. She kissed his open palm and then lept from the ledge.

He watched her with a fond smile before following in her wake.


	86. Adrien, Gabriel, Felix, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from perditaalottachocolate-blog: Before I forget: Can I ask for a continuation of Gabriel/Adrien Guards of the Galaxy AU with “Just stop…please. It’s not going to work.”? Hugs, cause you are amazing!
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 52

“Just stop...please,” Adrien panted. “It’s not going to work.” He brought a hand up to touch the red earring in his left ear and it pulsed with energy against his skin.

Gabriel eyed him over the frames of his glasses. “Again.”

“Father, I can’t. I need a break.”

“Again, Adrien.”

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, concentrating on harnessing the energy between his open palms like his father had taught him. He felt it tingle along his skin and a soft pink glow began at his fingertips.

“Acceptable,” Gabriel said. “Continue.”

The light wavered and Adrien pushed harder. “It’s slipping.”

“Hold on to it.”

“I-I can’t.”

“You will.”

The light died and Adrien gasped for breath, going to his knees. Gabriel held out his hand. “That’ll be all for today.”

Adrien took the earrings out and dropped them in his father’s waiting hand. “Does this mean I can go to the park as scheduled? You said if I was able to cause a reaction this time, I could get out of the house for an hour. You promised.”

“You’re to take Jasper with you and you have an hour beginning now.”

Adrien stood shakily and smiled. “Thank you.”

Gabriel nodded, hand closing around the Ladybug Miraculous.  
_____________________

Adrien inhaled deeply, enjoying all the different smells. His home never smelled like anything, but here he could pick up all kinds of scents. He had noticed his sense of smell becoming stronger since he had been working with the Black Cat Miraculous. Felix had warned him certain attributes might bleed over even when he wasn’t in possession of the ring. He rubbed at the empty space above his knuckle. After his display with the desk when Felix left, Gabriel had taken to only allowing Adrien to wear the Miraculous during training. His skin itched where the jewelry had been.

He looked up to see a tall, thin man with long blond hair walk into the bakery across from the park. The man glanced back through the window and Adrien felt his breath catch. Felix. 

Adrien saw Jasper still waiting in the car, the hulking man hunched forward and looking down at his phone. He took the opportunity to dart across the park and slip through the door of the bakery. A bell rang joyfully upon his entrance and Adrien looked up at it in surprise.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Felix said quietly, keeping his body forward as he waited for his turn at the counter. “Father will be cross if he knows you left the park.”

Adrien stepped up beside his brother. “I thought you were leaving Paris.” His eyes widened when he looked up at his face. “You look...”

Felix gave him a sad smile. “Older?” He nodded and took a deep breath. “Something Father Dearest didn’t warn me about. I doubt he told any of the others about it either, not that I have any idea on how to contact them. Apparently we age quicker when we aren’t here.”

“In Paris?”

Felix shrugged but kept his voice low. “I’m not sure if it’s Paris or something about Father. It makes sense now, the times he would go away while we were growing up. I suppose we wouldn’t have grown up if he didn’t. I don’t know why I didn’t realize it before.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Adrien, I was a teenager when you were born. I was thirteen, or was it fourteen?”

“That can’t be right. You’re only a couple of years older than me.”

“Am I?”

Adrien worried his bottom lip. “I mean, I’ve always thought you were, but you have always been older. It just didn’t feel...” He trailed off with a sigh. “Our family is beyond weird, huh?”

“Just a bit.”

Only one customer remained between them and the counter. Adrien looked out the bakery window and saw Jasper out of the car and walking around the park with a frown. He grimaced and turned back to his older brother. “So you’re staying here?”

“I don’t know. He’ll make me leave if he knows I’m here.”

“You aren’t exactly hiding.”

Felix grinned. “I suppose I was hoping to see you, Ren. As if I would ever forget that the third Thursday means an hour in the park if you’ve finished your training, and here you are wasting it inside another building.”

Adrien shrugged. “I needed to see you more than I wanted to be outside.”

“Can I help you?” A chipper voice asked.

Adrien looked up and felt his breath catch in his chest. The young woman behind the counter was beautiful with big blue eyes and soft pink cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak but his tongue felt too heavy to form words. Felix glanced at him with a small smile. “Two of the cream cheese croissants please, in separate bags.”

The woman nodded and moved to the display case to wrap up the croissants.

“You’re drooling,” Felix teased under his breath. “I know you’ve seen women before.”

“She’s lovelier than anyone I’ve ever seen,” Adrien whispered. 

“Will that be all for you?”

“We’d like your name, if we can have it,” Felix requested and the girl’s smile faltered for a moment before brightening again. 

“I’m Marinette.” She held out their bags and took Felix’s card for payment.

Adrien repeated her name in his head, letting it roll around. It fit her, he decided. It was as pretty as she was. Felix nudged his shoulder hard and Adrien was thrown off balance, catching himself on the counter. He looked up at Marinette with wide eyes and he felt his cheeks begin to burn. “Adrien,” he squeaked, hearing Felix chuckle behind him. 

She laughed, putting a delicate hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, trying to school her expression to match her words. “It’s nice to meet you, Adrien and ...?”

“Felix.”

“You guys come back and see me, okay?”

“Every chance I get,” Adrien promised.

Marinette blushed, a pretty pink spreading across her face. The bell above the bakery door jingled and both men turned to find Jasper in the doorway with a deep scowl set in his face. 

“Come now and I won’t mention any of this,” he said gruffly.

Adrien glanced up at Felix and his older brother nodded at him, pushing one of the bags into his hand. Adrien slumped forward, following the big man out the door without a backwards glance.

“Um, is everything okay?” Marinette asked hesitantly, watching the large man close Adrien into the backseat of a luxury car.

Felix watched the car pull away before turning back towards her. “I would like to ask a favor of you, Bakery Marinette.”

“Bakery Marinette?”

“You work in a bakery. Your name is Marinette. It’s logical.”

She laughed. “Fine. What is this favor?”

Felix’s face grew serious. “Adrien is my brother. He won’t be able to come often, but when he does, could you talk to him for me?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Anything. Just talk with him. He needs that.”

Marinette frowned. “Like a friend?”

“Something like that,” he nodded. He fished out his wallet and put a short stack of money in front of her. “I’ll bring more the next time I can come by.”

She looked at the money. “You want to pay me to talk to your brother when he comes by, which won’t be often?”

“Yes.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Are you refusing?”

Marinette pushed the money forward. “Keep your money. Adrien was nice. I don’t mind talking to him.”

Felix studied her for a moment before nodding and returning the money to his pocket. “I’ll be by again at some point.” He went for the door, not bothering to respond to Marinette’s call that he have a nice day.  
_____________________

The croissant was long gone but Adrien had flattened the bakery bag and was tracing the logo for the hundredth time with the tip of his finger. He kept seeing Marinette’s smile in his head and he knew the month couldn’t pass quickly enough until he was granted another chance to see her.


	87. Adrien, Gabriel, Plagg, and Nooroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 17: Christmas Music
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 53

“I wore the hideous sweater and hat, Adrien, and your little friends are all here. I fulfilled my end of the bargain,” Gabriel said, tilting his chin up.

“One carol isn’t going to hurt too much, Father,” Adrien smiled hopefully. 

“You can’t be sure of that,” he replied, tone dry.

Adrien’s shoulders slumped slightly and he nodded. “Okay. I do appreciate the party. I won’t ask for more.” He turned away and Gabriel watched him cross the room to join the annoying boy, pushy girl, and overly eager girl. He felt Nathalie’s eyes on him and nodded in her direction before slipping into his office.  
__________________

Adrien stepped into the kitchen under the guise of grabbing another plate of cookies. “Every time I think I’m getting through to him,” he muttered, leaning on the counter.

“He’s here,” Plagg said, settling down in front of him. “That’s a start, Kid.”

The young man picked at the edge of a cookie, spreading crumbs along the pristine counter. “I guess.”

A familiar melody floated in softly from the main room. Adrien smiled without looking up. “This was Mom’s favorite Christmas song.”

“I remember,” Gabriel said, standing in the back doorway of the kitchen. 

Adrien stiffened, eyes going wide as he looked down at Plagg. The kwami froze in place trying to decide if he could hide away in Adrien’s sweater without being seen. Adrien cleared his throat. “I wasn’t sure you would.”

“I don’t think I could ever forget.” Gabriel moved further into the kitchen and Plagg dove towards Adrien’s hand, knocking the cookie platter in his path and weaseling his way up the wrist cuff of the sweater as Adrien coughed loudly to cover the noise and placed his other hand over the lump in his sleeve. 

Gabriel eyed the askew platter and raised an eyebrow. “I couldn’t help myself,” Adrien smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“In moderation.”

“Of course, Father.”

“Nathalie mentioned that you might be upset that I didn’t want to sing Christmas carols.”

“It’s fine.”

“This time of year is hard for me.”

Adrien glanced up at him. “I lost her too,” he said quietly. “Sometimes it doesn’t feel like you get that.”

Gabriel pursed his lips but didn’t reply.

“You changed out of your sweater.”

“It was itchy.”

Adrien nodded and picked up the tray of cookies. “I should get back to my guests now.”

“Adrien, I...” Gabriel trailed off with a frown and took the tray from his son, setting it back on the counter. He then wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry I can’t be who you need right now. I promise someday it will all make sense.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Adrien said even as he relaxed into the hug.

“I don’t expect you to.” Gabriel dropped his arms and straightened. “Go enjoy your party. I have work to do, but...but feel free to have your friends stay as long as you like.”

Adrien’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Merry Christmas.”

He hugged his father once more and lifted the cookie tray, hurrying out of the kitchen.

“He wasn’t talking to me when I entered the room, was he, Nooroo?” Gabriel asked the empty kitchen, a smile curling at his lips.

The small kwami appeared before him, head bowed. “I wouldn’t know, Master.”

“Then perhaps we should figure out a way to find out, just to be sure.”


	88. Adrien and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Look, it's not my fault I died" - with adrinath please?

“Look, it’s not my fault I died,” Adrien winced, rotating his shoulder back. “But see? I’m good as new. Ladybug saved the day again.”

Nathaniel grimaced and hugged himself. “I saw it happen. I watched you...” He shook his head. “You have to be more careful, Adrien!”

Adrien’s face softened and he crossed the room to join Nathaniel on the couch. “You know I have a job to do.”

Nathaniel took his boyfriend’s hand in his, tracing his finger along the palm lines. “I know that. I really do, but you have no idea how scary it is to watch you out there.” He turned Adrien’s hand over and tapped the silver ring. “Magic suit or not.”

“I have some idea,” he replied quietly, linking their fingers. “You’ve been captured before. You’ve been akuamtized--”

“That was before we started dating.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Nathaniel sighed, leaning into Adrien’s side. “Everything’s so scary. I’m sorry I’m always afraid.”

“I think your fear helps me a little.”

“How so?”

“Sometimes I can be a bit reckless.”

“You don’t say,” Nathaniel replied dryly.

Adrien poked his side with a small smile. “But you keep me grounded. Knowing how worried you are about me keeps me from doing some things, believe it or not.”

“I’m terrified to know what you would do if you didn’t have me holding you back then.”

Adrien laughed softly. “I’m not that bad.”

“I’m sure Ladybug would be on my side with this.”

“Okay, maybe,” he admitted. “I promise to try to be more careful.”

Nathaniel kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“And who knows? Maybe one day we can get you out there with us, racing over rooftops.”

“I wouldn’t hold my breath.”


	89. Adrien and Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 18: Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's drabble is a continuation from one done all the way back in Ladrien June so instead of hunting down which drabble set that was in, I am posting both parts in this chapter. :)

“I made you something,” Adrien said nervously. “It...it isn’t all that good, but you said I wasn’t allowed to buy you a Christmas gift...”

“So you decided to be sneaky and make me one instead?” Ladybug grinned. 

“Well, there was no way I wasn’t going to have you a present.” He fidgeted with something behind his back. “I had a friend help me with it. She’s really good at this kind of stuff. I’m...not so much, but she was patient with me.”

“Sounds like a good friend.”

Adrien nodded, cheeks tinging pink. “Marinette’s pretty great.”

Ladybug felt her own cheeks warm. “Can I see it?”

“You promise you won’t laugh?”

“I promise I won’t laugh, Adrien.”

He reluctantly brought out the box he had been holding behind his back. It was wrapped in expensive-looking paper with an elaborate bow sitting on top. He offered it to her, cheeks turning red.

Ladybug took it and sat down on his couch, carefully unwrapping the box without tearing the paper. Adrien watched her anxiously, trying to keep himself from bouncing on the balls of his feet. She flipped the top of the box open and a big smile spread over her face. She lifted the chunky red and black striped scarf out of the box.

“You made this for me?”

“It...it isn’t great,” he admitted. “I kept missing, uh...I can’t remember what Mari called them now. I want to say loops but I don’t think that’s right. She had to help me start over a bunch of times...and it’s kind of loose in places.” He slumped down beside her. “It’s been getting colder and I thought you might like something to keep you warm on patrol.”

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

He blinked up at her. “Really?”

“I’ll wear it every night I have to go out.” She wrapped the scarf around her neck and brought the thick material up to her nose.

“It probably smells like warm bread and cookies.”

Ladybug looked up at him. “Why is that?”

“Well, Marinette was helping me with it and that’s what she smells like.”

“You’ll have to tell Marinette thank you for me. This scarf is wonderful.” She scrunched her shoulders and rubbed her cheek against the material. “Thank you, Adrien.”

“Merry Christmas, Ladybug.”

THE NEXT YEAR

Today’s drabble was requested for Ladrien by the lovely @ladyofacat. I went all the way back to Ladrien June to dig up a drabble to continue this one from. :D

“You still have it,” Adrien said softly, reaching up to touch the red and black striped scarf circling Ladybug’s neck.

“Of course I still have it,” she laughed. “Why wouldn’t I?”

He winced, wiggling his finger through a large gap in the woven yarn. “It isn’t very good.”

Ladybug pulled the scarf away defensively, both hands scrunching it up to her cheeks. “You made it for me and I love it,” she pouted, voice muffled in the layers.

“I should get you something better this year now that you’re my, um...” Adrien trailed off, cheeks going red and Ladybug giggled, leaning closer.

“Now that I’m your what, Hot Stuff?”

His blush reached his ears. “You said you weren’t going to call me that anymore!”

“I can’t help it! You turn such a cute shade of pink when I do,” she teased. 

“I’m breaking up with you,” he groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“Aww. Well, in that case, I guess I’ll just take me and my little homemade Christmas gift for you and--” Ladybug erupted into another bout of giggles as Adrien tackled her to his couch, kissing her cheek.

“I take it back,” he said, voice a little breathless as he helped her sit back up.

“Anything for a gift.”

He grinned and held out his hand. Ladybug smirked and reached on the other side of the couch to produce a misshapen package in bright green wrapping with a black bow on top. Adrien felt his heartbeat speed up. “I like the green.”

“I thought you might,” she smiled, an amused twinkle in her eye.

He carefully unwrapped the paper to reveal a soft looking scarf done in bright green and black stripes, the same style as the scarf he had made her but in Chat Noir’s colors. He swallowed thickly and looked up at her but Ladybug only stared back at him, face pleasantly blank. Her eyes, however, were a bit too bright as if she couldn’t hold all of her emotions in.  
Adrien lifted the scarf up and wrapped it around his neck, bringing a section up to his nose to smell. “Warm bread and cookies,” he murmured.

“What was that?”

“I said I love it.”

Ladybug smiled widely. “That’s not what you said but I’ll take it. Do you like the colors?”

“They, uh, they look like Chat Noir’s colors.”

“They are,” she nodded, the amusement back in her expression.

Adrien pursed his lips, looking back down at the scarf. “Is he going to mind?”

“I have a hunch that he won’t.” She reached up to readjust the scarf and then leaned it to kiss him. “I’m not the only one who needs to stay warm out there, you know,” she said softly. She then stood and stretched. “I have to go now but I should be able to come by in a couple of days. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Adrien stood with her, frowning. “Tomorrow? But you just said you would come by in a couple of days.”

She winked, balancing on his windowsill. “My mistake. I have patrol tomorrow night. I’ll see Chat Noir then. I must have gotten confused.” She blew him a kiss and lashed out her yoyo, disappearing into the night. 

Adrien went to the window to watch until he couldn’t see her anymore and then turned to Plagg who was now floating by his shoulder. “What do you think that means?”

“That you’re a natural blonde,” the kwami replied with a roll of his eyes.


	90. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I'm horrified, yet impressed." with Marinette and Chat Noir

“I’m horrified, yet impressed,” Marinette laughed, holding out her bowl of popcorn. “Are you still hungry?”

Chat Noir looked down at his own empty bowl and then at hers. “I probably shouldn’t...”

“It’s movie style butter.”

He snatched the bowl away from her. “You were holding out on me!”

“I just had one bag of it left.” Marinette laughed and wiped her hands on her pajama pants before reaching for her mouse. “I probably only have one or two more episodes of something in me. You have a preference?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “I’m good with whatever.”

She nodded and scrolled down, looking at their options. “Nothing is really appealing to me.”

“We could talk instead.”

Marinette sat back in the desk chair and turned her body towards him. “What do you wanna talk about?”

“Oh, I didn’t realize I had to come up with something.”

She rolled her eyes. “Are you doing anything fun with your family for Christmas?”

“Eh, probably not. My dad doesn’t really celebrate holidays much.”

Marinette frowned. “Oh, that’s no fun.”

He shrugged. “I’m getting used to it.”

“You could come over here.”

Chat Noir looked down at his bowl, clawed fingers sunk into the popcorn. “Over here?”

“Sure. Maman and Papa wouldn’t mind, and I hate the thought of you alone on Christmas.”

He smiled, looking up at her. “You’re serious? You want me to spend Christmas with your family like this?” He gestured to himself suddenly, sending a few bits of popcorn skipping across her desk.

“Why not? This is how we hang out.”

“Well, sure, when it’s me and you. It just seems weird to come to Christmas at your house as Chat Noir.”

Marinette worried her bottom lip. “Would you want to come as Not Chat Noir?”

His breath caught in his throat but he gave her a small nod.

“Wow. Okay, okay, yeah, that’s fine too.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I mean, you’re you with or without a mask, right? So...so I mean, it might feel a little weird at first but...but yeah, it’ll be fun!” She beamed at him, eyes shining. “And you can trust me, you know that, right?”

His face softened. “I do.”

They stared at each other, something subtly shifting in their moods. Marinette realized they were both leaning closer to each other and cleared her throat, awkwardly pushing her chair back and standing. “It’s late,” she laughed nervously.

Chat Noir stood, grimacing at his buttery gloved hand, and brought the other to scratch at the back of his head. “Uh, right, it is.”

“But I’ll see you soon?”

“Definitely.”

“And we can talk some more about Christmas.”

“Sure,” he nodded.

Marinette went up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight, Chat.”

He smiled down at her, feeling the tension ease away as he kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, Princess. Until next time.”


	91. Nathaniel and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.” Chloe and someone else, she's literally the only person I can think who would say something like that

“Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying,” Chloe huffed, peeking over the windowsill.

“The akuma is literally after me,” Nathaniel shot back dryly, hunching down beside her. “He’s screaming my name.”

“What would he want with you? Maybe he’s the fashion police?” she asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

Nathaniel opened his mouth to reply but a rumbling roar shook the window, causing them both to squeak and drop to the floor. Hulking footsteps sounded closer and closer to the classroom and Chloe grabbed Nathaniel’s hand, her nails digging into his skin as they crouched huddled together. He looked up at her, the surprise from her action temporarily chasing away his fear. How many times had he found himself cowering when an akuma was spotted?

The akuma roared his name again and began to move past the classroom. Nathaniel kept hold of Chloe’s hand but went up on his knees to peek over the windowsill again. 

“What are you doing, Red?!” she hissed. “Get down.”

“Maybe I should go out there. He’s just going to keep terrorizing the school until he finds me.”

“Believe me, you do not want to confront an angry akuma. I’ve learned that the hard way lately. You should know. You tried to kill me!”

Nathaniel flushed but shook his head. “That was Evillustrator.”

“And I was Antibug at one point. It’s not an entirely separate thing and you know it.”

He shook his head and glanced out the classroom window again. “I’m tired of being a coward,” he said quietly.

“You’re right,” she nodded, releasing his hand and standing. “You are being a coward.”

He glared at her and stood as well. “You stay here.”

“No.”

“No?!”

“No. I’m not going to let you go out there alone. Then I would be the coward.”

Nathaniel shot her an incredulous look. “The akuma is angry with me. I’m pretty sure it’s Roberto. I got the art scholarship he was hoping for.” He glanced back out the window. “Maybe I can talk to him, at least until Ladybug and Chat Noir get here.”

“He’ll turn you into one of those creepy paintings like he did Kim and Rose,” she warned.

“That’s a chance I’m going to have to take.”

“Fine.” Chloe lifted her chin. “But I’m still going with you. I’m practically a superhero anyway. Ladybug and Chat Noir will probably need my help.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Shut up and take my hand.”

Nathaniel inhaled deeply and linked their fingers together. He never expected to face down an akuma with Chloe Bourgeois at his side but here they were.

“Let’s go kick some ass,” Chloe declared, pulling him out of the room.


	92. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 19: Pretend Girlfriend at a Family Dinner
> 
> Set in the same universe as Chapter 83

“What if someone asks me if I’m Jewish?” Chloe twisted her hair up in an elegant bun and Nathaniel handed her a clip to secure it.

“Believe me, no one is going to think you’re Jewish.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she frowned, messing with a few flyaway hairs.

Nathaniel shook his head with a grin. “Nevermind. Thanks for doing this. It’ll be nice not to be asked a million times in a two-hour span when I’m going to find a nice girl and settle down.”

“At least they care.”

He shifted uneasily. “Yeah, I guess.”

“I mean, I would invite you to dinner with my family as my pretend boyfriend, but that would mean there would actually have to be a family dinner,” she continued, picking up her mascara for a refresh. 

“Sorry, Chlo.”

“Don’t be. I’m not,” she sniffed, turning to him. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous as always.”

“Thanks, sweetheart,” she winked, sauntering past him. Nathaniel inhaled sharply. It was going to be a long night.  
___________________________

“I don’t see a ring. Where’s the ring?” Nathaniel’s aunt demanded. “Look at these cheekbones and that pretty blonde hair! We need these genes in our family, Mouse.”

Nathaniel flushed and his arm tightened slightly around Chloe’s middle as he tried to pull her back. “This is still pretty new, Auntie.”

“Well, don’t let her get away.” She patted both of their cheeks and moved into the living room.

“Sorry,” he sighed. “That was what, the fifth time your genes have been brought up tonight? I think everyone’s tired of a bunch of redheads running around. My uncle Matthew claims we have a ginger curse on our line.”

Chloe laughed. “At least they aren’t stupid. We would make beautiful children.”

A blush raced across Nathaniel’s face and he coughed to clear his throat. “Thanks again for doing this. I think it makes them happy to believe there’s hope for me.”

“Oh, please. Stop being so self-deprecating.” Chloe pinched his cheek with a sly grin. “Mouse.”

“I knew I would regret this.”

“You have no idea. Can we step outside for a minute though? I’d really like to get some fresh air.”

“Sure, let’s go in the backyard.” They grabbed their coats and worked through the crowd of Kurtzbergs and Goldfelds to the back door.

“Man, it’s freezing,” Chloe complained, pulling her coat tighter around her.

“That happens in winter,” Nathaniel teased but wrapped his arm around her as they settled down on the bench of the picnic table.

“We need to talk.”

“Yikes.”

She leaned against him. “Stop. It’s not really bad.”

“What’s up?”

Chloe began to trace the wool edging on his gloves with her own gloved finger. “Why haven’t you ever brought anyone here before? You’ve dated.”

“Never anyone serious.”

“Then what made you decide that this was the year you needed to bring someone?”

“I don’t know. We’re graduating and I knew the marriage thing would come up and thought it would be nice not to be the awkward, single guy in the family for once,” he mumbled. 

“You don’t have to be single.”

“Yeah, they’re just lining up.”

Chloe pulled back. “Are you freaking kidding me, Red?”

He blinked in surprise. “What?”

“Girls are flirting with you constantly!”

“What?! No, they aren’t.”

“You’re either stubborn or oblivious. I know girls have even offered to model nude for you to draw.”

“Well, that was for art class.”

“They didn’t care about the class, you dense ginger.”

Nathaniel frowned. “None of them were right for me.”

“Why?” she demanded.

He shrunk in on himself. “Please, can we not do this?” he asked quietly.

Chloe snapped her mouth shut, irritation easing away at the look of discomfort on his face. She gave him a stiff nod and they looked over the dark backyard.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said. “i just can’t talk about it.”

“You know you can tell me anything.”

“Not this.”

She linked their fingers together, the action bulky and alien with the gloves. “You’re my best friend, Nath.”

“You’re my best friend too.” The other things he wanted to say to her sat on the tip of his tongue but Nathaniel kept his lips sealed tight. She was his best friend and pretend girlfriend for the night. He convinced himself once again that he could be content with that.


	93. Marinette, Chat Noir/Adrien, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Marinette thinks that Adrien and Chat Noir are dating

“We need to talk,” Alya said, tone serious as she pulled Marinette into the locker room. 

“What’s going on?”

The other girl grimaced, holding her phone to her chest. “I have to show you something and you might be upset, but I think you need to know.”

“Okay...”

“It’s about Adrien.” Alya tilted her phone so Marinette could see the screen. “A follower has been sending me these photos for a week or so now. Apparently she is a now heartbroken Adrien fan.” She scrolled through picture after picture of Chat Noir in various stages of entering Adrien’s room through an open window at different times of the day.

Marinette felt her pulse quicken. Could that mean that Chat Noir was really--

“Obviously they’re dating,” Alya continued. “I have a bunch of photos of Chat leaving too and he’s smiling in most of them.” She stuffed her phone in her pocket again. “I’m so sorry, M. I tried to confront Adrien about it but he just turned all red and made some excuse about needing to get to fencing.”

“Dating?” Marinette echoed. “I never would’ve...”

“I mean, it isn’t all that surprising, I guess. They’re both really good-looking, right? And they both kinda give off that vibe.”

“Vibe?”

“You know, the gay vibe,” Alya shrugged. “I was hoping things would work out with you guys but it makes sense now. I was beginning to think Adrien was out of his mind for not scooping you up already. Now we know the reason.”

“I don’t really know what to say.”

“There, there,” Alya said comfortingly, hugging her close and patting her head. “At least now we know, and Adrien’s still a great friend.”  
___________________

“It doesn’t make sense,” Marinette repeated. “Chat flirts with me all the time. How could he be dating Adrien?!”

“He could like both of you,” Tikki reasoned, watching her holder pace her bedroom. “Perhaps Chat Noir and Adrien know each other better than you realized?”

A thump sounded above their heads and Marinette straightened. “I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”

Chat Noir tapped on her skylight, grinning when he saw her wave at him. He dropped onto her bed, boots hanging over the side. “How are you this fine evening, my beautiful Princess?”

“Are you dating Adrien Agreste?”

He blinked in surprise. “What?”

“Are you dating Adrien Agreste?” she asked again, crossing her arms.

“Of course not!”

“Oh.” Marinette frowned, worrying her bottom lip. “Alya has a bunch of photos of you going in and out of Adrien’s room.”

He swallowed audibly. “Right. I forgot about that.”

“So you are dating?”

Chat Noir leapt from the bed to land in front of her. “Would that upset you?”

Marinette sat down in her desk chair and gestured to the other one for him to have a seat. “A little maybe.”

“Why? Because of the gay thing?”

“No,” she said firmly, shaking her head. “I get that. I mean, I’m...” She trailed off with a blush. “I’m bi,” she said finally, not quite meeting his eyes. “I think that’s the first time I’ve said it out loud.” She dared to look up at his face and found him smiling softly at her.

“Something we have in common then,” he winked.

She laughed nervously. “That’s actually nice to know. I haven’t really talked to anyone about it.”

“You can always talk to me.”

Her brows suddenly furrowed. “You didn’t talk to me though. I mean, Chat, you know I have a crush on Adrien. And you’re always flirting with Ladybug! It just feels...” She threw her hands in the air. “It feels like you’ve been teasing me or something.”

Chat Noir sighed, dropping his head. “I’m not dating Adrien,” he muttered.

“You’re not?”

“No.”

“And you’re not just saying that because I’m upset, right? Because yeah, it hurts but if you guys really care about each other, I can’t...I won’t stand in the way of that.” She reached out and took his hand and could see him smile even though he still looked at the floor.

“You really would be okay with that?”

“You’re both important to me. I want you happy. If that means with each other, it might be a little weird for me for a bit, but I can get on board.”

He tilted his head up at her. “You trusted me with something tonight so I’m going to return the favor.” He took a deep breath. “Claws in.”

Marinette froze as Adrien sat in front of her with a hesitant smile, a small black kwami dropping into his lap.

“I guess I need to find a better way to get in and out of my room,” he said in what he hoped was a light tone.

“You aren’t dating,” Marinette began slowly, “because you’re the same person.”

“Right.”

“So this whole time...” Her eyes widened as a blush swept across her cheeks.

Adrien grimaced. “Mari, I’m really sorry if it feels like I betrayed your trust. We’ve got the whole secret identities thing and then I never knew what to say when we talked about, well, me.” Marinette made a squeaking noise and her cheeks turned an even darker red. Adrien reached for her hand quickly, grasping it. “But please know how much I care about you! I was trying to keep you safe.”

Marinette willed her skin to cool. “No, uh, I understand. I really do.” She glanced up to see Tikki peeking out over the edge of the bed.

Adrien’s grin widened. “Well, this is great then! I’ve wanted someone to know my secret for so long and it’ll be really nice to be able to talk to you about stuff. Honestly I had hoped that Ladybug would be the first person I told, but you were definitely the second, promise.”

Marinette smiled then, eyes shining. “Chaton, you just aren’t going to believe your luck tonight.”


	94. Juleka and Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from talvin-muircastle: “Some things should be done at Midnight.” Juleka & Rose

“Some things should be done at midnight,” Rose chirped, continuing to unpack the picnic basket.

“Yes, like sleeping,” Juleka murmured, glancing back at their house. “Aren’t we getting too old for this?”

“Come on, Jules, we celebrate your birthday at midnight every year!” Rose pulled a small cake container out of the basket and Juleka shook her head.

“Yeah, but now we have jobs and responsibilities and really early alarms.”

“We’ll go to bed soon. There. That’s everything,” Rose smiled, looking down at the spread on the picnic blanket. She handed Juleka an old plastic crown, the worn rhinestones still sparkling in the moonlight. 

Juleka smiled and set it on her head. “Happy?”

“I am now, Birthday Queen.”

“It’s a good thing you’re so cute.”

Rose beamed at her wife. “You know, this is your fifteenth birthday we’ve spent together.”

“Really? It doesn’t seem that long.”

“I’m going to take that as a good thing.”

Juleka laughed and nodded. “It means every day with you still feels fresh and new.”

“Flatterer.”

Juleka pulled Rose back to lean against her and they looked up at the stars.

“It’s your fault this whole midnight thing started anyway,” Rose said, snuggling against her side. “Remember your first birthday when we were together? You wanted to summon the spirit of...oh, I can’t remember the name.”

“Oh, good grief, I forgot about that,” Juleka chuckled. “I can’t remember the spirit’s name either. We didn’t have much luck.”

“We had fun though.”

“And the next year I wanted to try again.”

“Naturally.”

“And then it just became a thing.”

Rose turned her face to kiss her wife’s cheek. “Our thing. Happy Birthday, Jules.”


	95. Chat Noir, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Ladybug, and Queen B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 20: Christmas Lights

“How many of these reindeer light things did you get? They’re heavy,” Carapace groaned, pushing the metal framework into place while Chat Noir secured it. 

Chat Noir grimaced. “Twenty-five?”

“Dude.”

“I wanted all of the kids to be able to see a reindeer from their rooms!” He gestured to the children’s hospital across the street. The windows were filled with children and attendants watching the heroes set up the lights display.

Carapace sighed, shooting his boyfriend a fond look. “I’m kissing you for that when we get home.” He hefted the next reindeer up and Chat Noir took it from him.

“I’ll hold you to that.” 

“Looking good, boys,” Rena Rouge grinned from above them, poking her head over the roof ledge. “Spots and I are about to start stringing the lights along the top.”

“Did Queenie get the tree in the lobby done?”

“She’s finishing it now. Apparently we don’t have the right vision for it so she made us leave,” she laughed.

Ladybug looked over the edge. “She said I’m tacky so we’re no longer friends.”

“You had a good run,” Chat Noir winked. “Once we get these done, I have smaller trees for all the hospital floors. I’m giving you full decorating privileges, my Lady.”

“Lucky me.”  
___________________

“Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas! Come tell Chat Claus what you’re hoping for this year.” Chat Noir stood beside one of the smaller Christmas trees, decked out in a red santa hat with his ears poking out, a thick white beard, and a large sack of presents thrown over his shoulder. The children crowded around him excitedly, laughing and talking.

“How in the world did we ever score a guy like him?” Carapace asked, voice soft as they watched Chat Noir’s face light up.

“I’m going to blame Ladybug’s good luck.” Rena Rouge looped her arm through Ladybug’s and they smiled at each other. 

“He’s still a huge dork,” Queen B interjected good-naturedly, joining them. “Not even a little cool.”

“I know. He’s perfect, isn’t he?” Ladybug smiled. “Come on, let’s go spread some Christmas joy.”

The heroes waded into the group of children to help Chat Noir pass out gifts. They stayed at the hospital all day, taking turns to duck into closets to let their kwamis take a break and refuel. Each and every child at the hospital got to meet the heroes and when the sun finally set, the building across the street glowed with the most spectacular Christmas lights display Agreste money could afford. 

“I’m exhausted,” Queen B said once they hit the hospital roof. “This was a good day though. I’m really glad we did this.” She went around the group kissing cheeks. “I’ll see you at our place on Saturday, right?”

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Chat Noir promised. “Tell Nath I’ll come by tomorrow for that painting for my dad.”

She nodded and waved before leaping off the rooftop.

“Can we just take a minute and appreciate how awesome everything looks?” Rena Rouge said, turning to the glowing facade across the street.

“You did an amazing thing here today.” Ladybug leaned into Chat Noir’s side and he put his arm around her.

“Did you see their faces when the lights came on? It made all the reindeer worth it, huh, Shelly?”

Carapace chuckled and slid his arm around Chat Noir’s back, handing slipping between him and Ladybug. Rena Rouge came to his other side and rested her head against his shoulder. They stood in silence for a few moments on the cool rooftop, watching the lights twinkle across the way.

“Let’s go home,” Ladybug finally said. “We’ve got cozy blankets and a warm fire waiting for us.”


	96. Rose and Juleka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 21: Freezing

Rose waddled out to the car, one gloved hand on her bulging belly and the other grasping the handles of a duffel bag. Juleka rushed out of the house behind her, slamming the door closed and quickly locking it. 

“Are you okay? Can you make it to the car?”

Rose nodded without speaking, continuing her trek to the car. Snow crunched under her feet as she slowly moved, keeping her eyes forward. 

“I should call an ambulance. I think we should go back inside and--”

“Jules,” Rose said softly. “It’s going to be okay.” She finally reached the car and opened the door to the backseat, tossing the duffel bag in. “Did you get your overnight bag?”

Juleka popped herself in the head and hurried back to the house, momentarily sliding on a patch of ice.

“Be careful,” Rose called. She opened the passenger side door and inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the next step. She huffed, pulling her weight up into the SUV. She tried twice to get the seatbelt over her belly before finally giving up. Despite the freezing temperature, she wished she had taken off her coat before she’d gotten in the car. Her skin felt hot.

Another contraction began and Rose furrowed her brow in concentration as she watched her wife slide along the walkway again trying to get to the car. Juleka got behind the wheel and turned the engine. “Contraction?”

Rose nodded. “I think so. It mostly feels like cramps.”

“Are they painful?”

“Not really, more uncomfortable.”

“I called Nath. He’s meeting us there.”

“Oh, good.” Rose closed her eyes and tried to relax as Juleka eased the car down their driveway. They were going to meet their baby soon. It almost didn’t seem real. 

When Juleka had to have an ovary taken out due to complications with a cluster of cysts, the couple had gone back and forth about the possibility of children in their future. The thought of going to a sperm bank and creating a child with a stranger’s DNA didn’t sit well with Rose, though Juleka didn’t mind as much. After almost a year of discussion, they asked their closest male friend to be a sperm donor. Nathaniel had been thrilled, accompanying them to the ultrasounds and painting a fairytale mural in the nursery. Rose rubbed her belly with a fond smile, the thought of seeing their prince or princess so soon almost too much to process.

Snow was coming down harder now, thick and fluffy flakes hitting the windshield before the wipers whisked them away. “I can’t believe it’s finally happening,” Juleka said, eyes trained on the dark road. “We’re going to be mothers.” She spared a quick glance at her wife and Rose melted at the glassy sheen in her eyes.

“You’re such a softie,” she cooed.

“Don’t go spreading that around.”

Rose laughed. “Your secret is safe with me.” The hospital loomed into view and both women let out a sigh of relief. “You ready?”

“You’re the one who’s going to be doing all the work.”

“Right. So rest up because you’re on duty as soon as I push this sweetpea out of me.”

Juleka grinned as she pulled into a parking space. “It’s a deal.”


	97. Alya and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 22: Silent Night

“I’m beginning to think Ladybug and Chat Noir aren’t coming out tonight, Al.” Nino rubbed his gloved hands together and blew into them to generate some warmth. 

Alya frowned. “I think you’re right. I was sure I had their patrol schedule figured out.”

“Maybe they decided to take a night off for the holidays.”

“Justice never rests.”

“Yikes,” he teased, poking her side.

Alya laughed, weaseling her way into his arms. He locked them around her, kissing the top of her head. “At least it’s a pretty night. The city rarely feels this quiet.”

“A silent night, a holy night,” Nino nodded solemnly.

“You aren’t allowed to hang out with Adrien anymore.”

“Hey, that was all me,” he chuckled. “I could sing the whole song if you want.”

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Your loss.”

Alya looked up at the clear sky. “I wonder if we’ll get snow this week.”

Nino followed her gaze, head tilting back. “I hope not. I’m not a fan of snow.”

“Don’t tell me you’re still sore about Mari and I kicking your butts with snowballs last year.”

“Of course not,” he sniffed and Alya laughed, turning to kiss his cheek.

“Thanks for coming out here with me. I’m sure you had better things to do on a Friday night.”

Nino tightened his grip on her and hummed contentedly. “Wherever you are is the only place I want to be, Al.”


	98. Ladybug/Marinette, Adrien, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 23: Mistletoe
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 89

“I think she knows,” Adrien said as soon as his transformation dropped. “She asked me if I was cold. She’s never asked that before. It felt like she was hinting at the scarf.”

“It is freezing outside,” Plagg shivered, going straight for his mini-fridge. “Maybe she was just being a good friend.”

“So yesterday you tell me I’m dumb for not picking up on signals and today you try to dismiss them?”

The kwami glanced back at him with a smug expression before stuffing a large slice of cheese in his mouth.

Adrien touched the green and black scarf at his neck. “At least I had it on under the suit.”

“Kid, you weren’t wearing anything under that suit if it wasn’t already abundantly clear.”

“You know what I mean.” Adrien rolled his eyes and dropped down on the couch. “I don’t know what to do. If Ladybug knows that I’m Chat and she’s just teasing me, then I should just tell her I know that she knows. But what if I’m just reading into this wrong and I think she knows but she doesn’t actually know but then I tell her and then she knows for sure and is upset that I knew I was Chat but she didn’t know I was Chat?”

Plagg blinked at him, mouth opening in reply before he snapped it shut again and returned his attention to his cheese.

“You’re less than helpful,” Adrien groaned, covering his face.

A tap at the glass got his attention and he froze when he saw Ladybug crouched outside his window. He looked back at Plagg who blinked at him, cheeks full. Ladybug followed his gaze and nodded.

“Hi,” she smiled once he let her in, helping her down to the floor.

“I can explain,” Adrien said quickly, glancing back at Plagg again.

“No need, Chaton. I’ve known for a while.”

“I’m so sorry, my Lady. I promise I wasn’t trying to lie to you. Everything happened so fast between us and then I--”

She cut him off with a gloved finger to his lips, her eyes twinkling with amusement. “Why in the world are you apologizing?”

“I don’t know. I feel like I’m supposed to?”

She laughed and pulled him over to the couch. “You don’t owe me an apology. Sure, I was a little surprised at first when I found out, but then it all made sense. Of course you’re my Kitty.”

“You’re not upset?”

“You don’t know my real name, Adrien. Are you upset with me?”

He frowned. “No. Your name doesn’t change who you are.”

“Exactly. I was having fun teasing you but I don’t want you to be anxious about the situation.”

“So you’re really okay with the fact that I’ve been living a double life with you? Because I’ve got to tell you, it was taking every bit of strength I had not to kiss you on patrols. And I was having a hard time keeping stories straight.”

“You weren’t always great at that. It’s actually how I found out.” She laughed again and Adrien felt the sound like actual warmth rushing through his body. “And I know that feeling well, believe it or not.”

“I know you too, don’t I?”

Ladybug bit her lip and nodded, watching him through her eyelashes. “To be honest, I was feeling all brave and was going to come here tonight to tell you I knew about you and reveal myself but I think my courage went for a stroll.”

He took her hand. “Your name doesn’t change who you are, remember?” he smiled softly.

“Right.” She took a deep breath. “Spots off.” Marinette looked up at Adrien hesitantly and his smile widened. 

“Hi, my Lady.”

She flushed. “Hi, Chaton.”

From behind them there was a put-upon sigh and a high giggle and Plagg and Tikki appeared above them, holding up a sprig of mistletoe Adrien had been keeping on his desk. “Well, what are you waiting for, Kid?”

Adrien grinned and leaned forward. “Merry Christmas, Marinette,” he said before pressing his lips to hers.


	99. Chat Noir/Adrien, Ladybug/Marinette, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 24: Christmas Eve

Nino looked up from his laptop in surprise at the tap on his window to see the heroes of Paris beaming at him from the fire escape, bright red santa hats on their heads. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you guys until breakfast,” he grinned, stepping aside so Ladybug and Chat Noir could climb into his apartment. 

“Well, that was the plan,” Ladybug began.

“But then we thought about how nice it would be to wake up with you on Christmas morning,” Chat Noir finished. “Claws in.”

Ladybug dropped her transformation as she walked past them to the bathroom and Nino gestured to the kitchen, the kwamis nodding and zipping off. 

“Can I borrow some pants?” Adrien asked, already opening a drawer.

“I need some too,” Marinette called from the bathroom.

Nino rolled his eyes. “Make yourselves at home.”

Adrien tossed a pair of green plaid pants into the open bathroom door and turned to the other man. “About that...”

Marinette appeared behind him, pulling the drawstring on the pants as tight as she could though they still sagged around her waist. “We were hoping maybe you would want to move in with us.” She hooked her chin over Adrien’s shoulder and they both watched Nino expectantly.

“Move in with you?” he repeated slowly.

They exchanged glances. “No pressure if you aren’t ready. The three of us spend so much time together that it seemed like the next move, but we don’t want to push you,” Adrien added, tone gentle.

Nino flushed, ducking his head in an attempt to hide his burning cheeks. “It isn’t that.”

“Then what?” Marinette moved around Adrien to stand between them.

“I guess...oh geez, this is going to sound dumb.”

“Tell us.”

Nino worried his lip. “I didn’t realize I was, uh, that important to the relationship. Like you guys are great together, and I love getting to be a part of it, but at the end of the day, I kinda just thought...I don’t know, that I’m the third wheel or something.”

Adrien and Marinette were on him within seconds, hugging him tight and peppering kisses on both sides of his face until Nino was a blushing, laughing mess between them. “Okay, okay,” he gasped, eyes squeezed shut in joy, “I’m important!”

“We love you,” Marinette huffed, kissing his cheek again.

“Very much,” Adrien said with his own added kiss. “And we want you with us.”

“You’re our boyfriend, Nino,” Marinette beamed. “Our gorgeous, talented boyfriend who lets us steal his pajama pants after patrols and doesn’t even complain too much.”

“Mari even cleaned out half her sewing room for your music equipment already.”

Marinette nodded happily and Nino took a moment to kiss each of them, his arms holding them both close. “This is the best Christmas gift I’ve ever gotten.”

“We feel the same way,” Marinette crooned. “Cuddles and a Christmas movie?”

“I can’t think of anything better.”


	100. Marinette/Ladybug, Adrien/Chat Noir, and Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Days of a Miraculous Christmas, Day 25: Merry Christmas
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 90

“I was beginning to think you were standing me up,” Marinette smiled as Chat Noir dropped down into her room, shaking snow from his hair. 

“Sorry, it ended up being a little more difficult to get away than I thought.”

“If you wanted to stay with your family, you didn’t have to come. I wouldn’t have been too upset,” she teased.

He grinned a little too widely, eyes tight. “Everything’s fine. I wanted to come.”

“Okay.” Marinette eyed him suspiciously. “If you say so.”

“I do.”

She nodded, feeling a blanket of awkwardness settle over them. “Did you want to go downstairs or...”

He shifted uneasily. “Can I do the reveal thing up here with you first maybe? I’m not sure how it’s going to go and it might be easier if I need to leave.”

Marinette frowned. “Chat, you’re my friend no matter what. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I do, it’s just this might get weird.”

Marinette sat down on the edge of her chaise and looked up at him expectantly.

Chat Noir chuckled nervously. “You know, I did this in the mirror like ten times and had no problem with it.”

“It would be hard to reveal myself to someone. Take your time,” Marinette said gently. She saw Tikki peek her head out from her hiding spot on the desk, but Chat Noir didn’t seem to read anything into her words. She wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

He took a deep breath. “Okay, Plagg, claws in.” Adrien stood before Marinette in a flash of green light, a tentative smile in place. “Hi.”

“Of course you’re you,” she finally said, voice soft. 

“Is that a good thing?”

“It’s the best thing,” she nodded quickly. “It seems a little obvious now honestly.”

He grinned, scratching at the back of his neck. “I think it’s part of the magic? It makes it harder to figure out our identities.” He held his hand out and Plagg dropped into it with a sly expression. “This is Plagg. He’s the one who turns me into Chat Noir.”

“Oh, he’s cute!” Marinette squealed, standing and reaching out to run a finger across Plagg’s forehead. He reached up into her touch with a purr and she giggled.

“He’s ridiculous,” Adrien replied, rolling his eyes. His expression became serious as he watched Marinette pet Plagg. “Is this really okay? You’re not freaked out?”

She looked up at him with a small smile. “Not freaked out, promise.”

“Good. Actually it feels really good to have someone know.”

Marinette worried her lip. “It does?”

“Yeah, like, I don’t know, less lonely maybe.”

She glanced at Tikki and the kwami gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Mari, we’re about to start our Christmas movie. You coming down?” Tom called.

“I’ll be down in a few minutes, Papa!” she replied back quickly, Adrien’s eyes widening a little. 

“I guess I can’t exactly come down from your room,” he laughed quietly. 

“That might not go over well,” she agreed. “Uh, before you transform again, can I tell you a secret of my own?”

“Sure, literally anything at this point.” 

Marinette didn’t miss the way his eyes shone as he spoke to her. It was something entirely different than the way he had before as Chat Noir or Adrien, as if a weight had been lifted that she didn’t realize was there. She wanted that with him too. He deserved it. She rolled her shoulders back and lifted her chin. “Tikki, spots on.”

Adrien gaped at Ladybug for a moment before he dissolved into laughter. “I feel like I should’ve seen it.”

“Right?! Like when you know, it seems so obvious!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

He stepped closer and looked down at her fondly. “My Lady,” he said, voice soft.

“Chaton.” The air between them seemed to crackle with electricity as Ladybug lifted her face to his, the distance between them closing quickly.

“Mari, we’re--” Tom let the trapdoor fall backwards with a thud and the teens jumped apart before their lips could touch, each turning bright red. The man looked between Ladybug and Adrien, pursing his lips and nodding. “Come downstairs. We need to talk.” He disappeared again, leaving the trapdoor open.

“Please kill me,” Ladybug muttered, dropping her transformation and burying her face in her hands. 

“And leave me alone? No way, Princess. We’re in this together.”  
__________________________

Tom sat between Adrien and Marinette on the couch, a big arm thrown around each. The credits rolled on the television screen as the movie ended and Sabine turned on a lamp. 

“We’re so glad you could spend Christmas with us, Adrien,” she smiled.

“Thanks for having me,” he gulped as Tom finally released his hold on him and stood. 

Marinette looked across the empty spot at Adrien. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, cheeks turning pink.

“From now on,” Tom said turning to them, “there will be no secret meetings in your bedroom, Marinette. If Adrien is here, the door will remain open.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And just because you have superpowers, don’t think it’s okay to go sneaking off. Official business only.”

“Right, of course, sir.”

Tom nodded stoically and looked at his watch. “Looks like there is exactly one hour left before Christmas is officially over. Do you have a curfew, Adrien?”

Adrien flushed. “Not exactly.”

“Your father doesn’t know you’re here, does he?”

“Um...”

Sabine tried not to smile as she held Tom’s arm. The older man sighed and nodded towards the stairs. “Go on. Enjoy what’s left of Christmas together. But door open!”  
__________________________

Marinette pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter. The snow had stopped but there was a nice blanket of white over her balcony. She glanced over at Adrien’s nervous face. “He said nothing about being up here,” she grinned.

“I feel like that’s skirting the line.”

“Isn’t that what you do best, Kitty?” she teased. 

He chuckled and took her hand as they looked out over the city. Marinette scooted closer to him, feeling his warmth even through their blankets. “Thank you,” he said finally.

“For what?”

“For this. For letting me be me and inviting me in and the reveal and just everything. Believe it or not, this is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Even with my dad?”

“Your dad is great.”

Marinette nodded with a fond smile. “He is.”

“I guess this kind of changes everything, huh?”

She looked down at their joined hands. “I guess it kinda does.”

“Do you mind?”

Marinette leaned over, kissing his cheek. “Not a bit.”


End file.
